Ladrón enamorado
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Un ladrón tiene sentimientos? ¿Se enamora o simplemente cumple un capricho? ¿Qué pasa cuando un maleante rojo se fija en un buen chico azul? ¿Es amor? (Yaoi)
1. Primer encuentro

Aclaraciones:

Universo alterno, Osomatsu no tiene relación sanguínea con los Matsuno. Todos tienen edades diferentes, Karamatsu es el mayor.

Todo es narrado desde el puntode vista de Osomatsu.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de llucro.

* * *

Ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, solía verlo vestido con una sudadera azul, en una ocasión intente quitarle algo de dinero pero el tipo era rudo, no se inmuto cuando le mostré un cuchillo y no dudo en defenderse, claro que lo hubiese vencido pero algún vecino entrometido llamo a la policía, ese día logre escapar; un par de días después de eso lo volví a ver, no es que lo siguiera, era siempre la casualidad que lo ponía en mi camino, lo observaba de lejos, quería retomar nuestra pelea para demostrarle lo fuerte que soy, pero era difícil encontrarlo solo. Después de una semana de observarlo descubrí que tenía 4 hermanos, por lo que pude deducir él era el hermano mayor, era curiosa su familia, en cada uno predominaba un color y estilo único, pero aun así, el chico de azul resaltaba a mi vista.

Otra noche vagando entre las sombras, buscando almas caritativas que me donaran algo de efectivo, en un callejón cercano escuche ruido, probablemente una pelea entre vándalos, me acerque lentamente podría ser divertido, un grupo de chicos le propinaban una paliza a algún pobre diablo, lastima por el tipo, así es esta vida después de todo; pensé en seguir mi camino pero al mirar detenidamente distinguí el color azul en el suelo… no podía creer que fuera él… me acerque decidido a uno de los tipos y tras noquearlo tome el bate que este tenía, los sujetos se sorprendieron, pero no fueron rivales para mí, los vencí fácilmente; me acerque al chico del suelo, tenía varios golpes y algo de sangre escurría por su frente, pero fuera de eso parecía estar vivo, me incline ante él y saque un marcador rojo que suelo cargar para garabatear en algún sitio cuando me aburro, tome el rostro del chico y escribí en su mejilla un mensaje para dejar claro que nadie más podía acercarse a el: "Mío". Lo cargue en mi espalda y lo lleve cerca de su hogar, no es que fuera a dejarlo en el callejón pero tampoco iba a tocar la puerta de su casa y entregarlo como si nada; un rato después observe cuando despertó, algo aturdido lo vi levantarse y llegar a su casa, pese a la distancia escuche con claridad las quejas de sus hermanos al verlo; me encamine al pequeño departamento que tenía como hogar mientras buscaba respuesta a mis actos de esta noche.

Al día siguiente, sorpresivamente me levante temprano, así que decidí salir a caminar, sin darme cuenta estaba a una calle de la casa del chico de azul, suspire con pesadez, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?, de pronto lo vi, daba vuelta en una esquina, su rostro había sido curado, pero no tenía la palabra que le escribí, eso me molesto un poco, aunque era lógico que no se quedaría pintado por siempre. Lo seguí con sigilo una calle, no había gente alrededor así que apresure mi paso y lo alcance, me pegue a él y agarre su trasero mientras le daba los buenos días, sentí como salto al contacto, vaya que lo había tomado por sorpresa, se separó de mi con un rápido movimiento y me miro sorprendido, su expresión no podía ser más cautivadora, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pareció reconocerme de nuestro primer encuentro y se colocó en pose de defensa, le mire divertido.

 **\- Esa no es manera de tratar a tu héroe –**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? –** se relajó un poco al cuestionarme

 **\- Lo olvide, estabas inconsciente anoche… -** sonreí esperando entendiese lo que decía

 **\- ¿Anoche? ¡Es cierto! -**

Pareció entender lo que había ocurrido, así que yo espera mi merecido agradecimiento, tal vez de forma monetaria.

 **\- Anoche me asaltaron, ¿y tú debiste ayudarlos no? –** me señalo acusadoramente, me molesto.

 **\- Vaya que eres lento… -** me acerque a él, mi rostro quedo cerca del suyo **– fui yo quien te salvo idiota, ¿O acaso pensaste que tu cuerpo llego solo a casa? –**

 **\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? –** me miraba sorprendido.

 **\- Buena pregunta… –** me acerque un poco más a su rostro él se quedó quieto, estaba a centímetros de sus labios y ocurrió algo que no esperaba… un gruñido, este provenía de mi estómago y me hizo detenerme al acto, era vergonzoso, ¿Justo en este momento tenía que solicitar alimento mi cuerpo? Me gire dándole la espalda y dispuesto a irme, pero no logre dar más de un paso al sentir que una mano me sostenía del brazo, gire un poco el rostro para ver al chico de azul, quien parecía algo indeciso en hablar.

 **\- ¿Tienes hambre cierto? -**

 **\- … -** no respondí, mi cuerpo ya había dicho suficiente.

 **\- Déjame invitare algo, para agradecer lo que hiciste por mí –** sin esperar afirmación de mi parte me llevo con el hasta una tienda.

Al llegar decidí esperar afuera en una banca mientras él hacia las compras, no quería importunar su tarea atrayendo miradas de sospecha del resto de personas, aunque de igual manera las conseguí estando sentado, a lo que respondía con una agradable seña de mi dedo medio. El chico no tardó mucho en salir, traía consigo dos bolsas de las cuales me extendió una de ellas, no dude en tomarla, después de todo era comida gratis. Comenzamos a andar de regreso a su casa, en el camino menciono algo de que se disculpaba por no poder acompañarme a comer pero debía llegar con las compras para desayunar con sus hermanos, ni siquiera entiendo su actitud, ¿Por qué habría de disculparse? Entiendo que lo salve, pero ¿Acaso era para tanto? Después de todo compartir alimento con una sanguijuela como yo… ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! Claro que debía estarme agradecido ¿no? es decir, salve su trasero… entonces ¿Por qué me siento obligado a agradecer sus actos?

Estando a una calle de su casa, susurre un débil "gracias" esperando no tener que repetirlo, ya me encaminaba pero me detuve cuando me hablo.

 **\- E-espera, ayer tenía una marca en mi rostro… ¿sabes quién…?**

 **\- Yo lo hice -** le respondí sin siquiera dejarle terminar de preguntar y girándome para observar su reacción.

 **\- ¿T-tú me pintaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?–** cuestiono apresurado a la vez que se sonrojaba el idiota, me acerque lentamente a él.

 **\- Porque me gusta marcar lo que me pertenece –** acaricie su mejilla en donde había estado aquella palabra en rojo.

 **\- ¿Y-yo? –** tartamudeo sorprendido.

 **-Parece que vas entendiendo, tú eres mío… -** sin dejarle protestar me adelante y lo sujete del mentón para en seguida plantarle un beso, aprovechando su confusión logre colar mi lengua en su boca, escuche cuando dejó caer sus compras y coloco sus manos en mi ropa intentando separarme, deje caer suavemente mi bolsa y con la mano ahora libre lo sujete fuerte de la cintura, el no correspondía mi beso pero tampoco lograba finalizarlo, sentí su cuerpo temblar, finalice el acto mordiendo su labio inferior a lo que respondió con un leve quejido, dio un par de pasos atrás cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha, no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver el sonrojo y un par de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, era definitivo, ese chico ahora me pertenecía, me di la vuelta, recogí mi comida y comencé a alejarme con un "Hasta luego bebé". Calles más adelante saque de mi bolsillo la cartera que había tomado de su pantalón mientras le besaba, revise su identificación, Matsuno Karamatsu, bien, al menos ahora sabia su nombre.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con el chico de azul y no me había cruzado con el nuevamente, era algo extraño, había visto al resto de sus hermanos, pero él no daba señales de vida, empezaba a sentirme ignorado y muy molesto, debía hacer algo al respecto.

Era temprano, caminaba por una calle bastante concurrida cuando creí ver al dichoso Karamatsu, pero no, este debía ser uno de sus hermanos ya que se veía mucho más joven, el chico vestía de una camisa blanca, un pantalón rosado, una corbata del mismo color y para finalizar un sombrero cafe, venia hacia mí, me pare justo en frente para detener su paso.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** me miro un momento y siguió su camino pasando a mi lado **– No tengo dinero –** me dijo pasándome de largo.

Me gire molesto y le tome del hombro **– ¡Un segundo…! –** aun no le daba la razón de haberlo encarado cuando ese chico compuso un expresión llorosa y comenzó a gritar que no le hiciera daño, escena que obviamente llamo la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor, le solté de inmediato y a lo lejos ya veía un par de policías venir, **\- Maldición –** dije entre dientes y emprendí la retirada, sin haberme alejado mucho me gire solo para alcanzar a ver que el hermano de rosa tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, ¡Infeliz!, ese maldito mocoso solo estaba fingiendo, ya me las pagaría después.

Unas horas más tarde esperaba cerca de un callejón para emboscar a algún distraído, escuche pasos acercándose y con la agilidad que me caracteriza tome al tipo de la camisa y lo jale al callejón en donde lo empuje de cara a la pared más cercana sosteniendo uno de sus brazos en la espalda impidiéndole moverse.

 **\- Veamos que tienes –** le dije mientras revisaba sus bolsillos traseros, note que en su otra mano sostenía una bolsa, pero no alcanzaba a ver lo que contenía así que metí la mano y lo que salió fue una revista, esta tenía una portada muy colorida y en el centro una chica con orejas de gato.

 **\- ¿Qué carajos es esta basura? –** pregunte molesto al no haber hallado comida o algo de valor; sin saber cómo ocurrió termine al otro lado del callejón con un dolor en el estómago, maldito… ¿Cómo logro patearme?, me levante lentamente aun con la revista en un mano y con la otra sujetando en donde había recibido el golpe, me sorprendí un poco al ver al chico frente a mí, su camisa verde a cuadros y una mirada asesina, le conocía de vista, otro de sus hermanos… sonreí de lado, esta era mi oportunidad.

 **\- Oye… buenos reflejos, me recuerdas a tu hermano. –** el tipo me miro con frialdad y estiro su mano.

 **\- Devuélveme mi revista –**

Mire un momento el artículo en mi mano y luego al chico, parecía querer matarme por esto, tal vez era más valioso de lo que pensé, pero tendría que dejar pasar la oportunidad si deseaba obtener respuestas, le lance la revista y el de verde la atrapo sin problemas, su cara de frialdad desapareció y en cambio un rostro sonrojado con una gran sonrisa apareció.

 **\- ¡Mi querida Nya-chan! –** el chico abrazo la revista con euforia e incluso podría jurar que estaba babeando. Tras un momento de su locura, procedió a guardar la revista en su bolsa y alejarse, yo me quede quieto en mi lugar… ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?

El sol apenas se empezaba a ocultar, caminaba sin rumbo alguno cuando escuche algo de ruido en un callejón cercano, me asome y vi varios gatos rodeando a un chico de polera morada, le mire detenidamente, no había duda, otro hermano Matsuno, camine confiado al interior, al escuchar mis paso los gatos y el chico de morado se erizaron ante mi llegada.

 **\- Tranquilo chico, no te hare daño –** el me miro con desconfianza **– ni a tus gatos… -** agregue y pareció relajarse un poco.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? –** Pregunto de manera fría **– Si es dinero no tengo, ya lo gaste todo –** sonrió de forma burlona.

 **\- Eso no es lo que quiero, en realidad busco a uno de tus hermanos –** la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y me miro de forma sombría.

 **\- ¿A cuál? –** fue todo lo que pregunto.

\- **Al azul** – respondí con total tranquilidad.

 **\- ¿Él? –** Pregunto dándome la espalda **\- ¿Le harás daño?**

 **\- Prometo no hacerlo –** respondí sin dudar.

 **\- mmm… no te diré entonces –**

 **-¿Qué? Ni siquiera te he dicho… -** no logre terminar la frase ya que al intentar acercarme pise por accidente la cola de uno de los tantos gatos el cual chillo casi rompiendo mis tímpanos, pero no fue tan malo como el aura que se formó alrededor del chico de ropa morada, su mirada era más aterradora que la del hermano anterior, sin dudar el chico se lanzó contra mí, apenas y logre esquivarle, pero el chico parecía un gato demoniaco que se lanzaba contra mi lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, apenas y lograba evitarlo, por suerte uno de los gatos trato de huir por nuestra pelea y corrió hacia la calle, el chico me ignoro en seguida y corrió para tomar al gatito en brazos y evitar que un carro que venía lo aplastara; aproveche para alejarme del lugar.

Ya empezaba a anochecer, me encontraba cerca de un lote baldío cuando distinguí un rayo fugaz amarillo moviéndose por todo el terreno, ¿acaso sería algún tipo de fenómeno natural o paranormal?, no era así, solo era otro fenómeno Matsuno, empezaba a creer que el destino me estaba poniendo a prueba, después de todo, ¿Por qué otra razón habría de encontrarme a los hermanos de aquel chico en un solo día?, suspire pesadamente, si así era el juego no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Me acerque con cautela, un chico muy energético con un conjunto deportivo corría de un lado a otro con un bate, cuando noto mi presencia se detuvo de golpe.

 **\- ¿Quieres jugar? –** pregunto animado con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- No, busco a Karamatsu Matsuno –** decidí ser directo y enfrentar lo que fuera, el chico ladeo un poco su cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Eres amigo de Niisan?**

 **\- Si, ¿Sabes en donde esta?**

 **\- … te diré… -** no pude evitar sonreír, pero poco me duraría el gusto cuando completo la frase **– solo si juegas conmigo -**

Suspire con resignación, más valía que el bobo de azul comprendiera todo lo que tenía que pasar para hallarlo; asentí suavemente a lo que el de amarillo brinco de alegría.

Pasaron al menos dos horas desde que empecé a jugar con el chico, ahora me encontraba tirado a mitad del terreno respirando agitado, mi compañero de juego seguía de pie bateando al aire, sentí mis músculos doler, creí tener mayor resistencia inclusive una vez luche con 10 tipos sin sudar una gota y ahora solo por un rato de juego me estaba muriendo de cansancio. Este niño tenía bastante energía, algo de admirar y de temer.

 **-¿Ahora me dirás en donde esta? -**

 **\- … Niisan está de viaje –** respondió bajando el bate.

Ante su respuesta no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada, el otro se acercó para sentarse a mi lado con una expresión curiosa.

 **\- ¿Has enloquecido? –** pregunto divertido

 **-¡Eso parece! –** Reí fuerte **– Hoy fue un día de mierda y al final no conseguí verlo… que estupidez –** sonreí un poco,

 **-¡Pero niisan regresa pronto! ¡No estés triste! -** agitaba sus brazos con premura.

¿Triste?, no, más bien decepcionado.

 **\- ¿A dónde fue? –** pregunte enderezándome para quedar a su altura.

 **\- Fue a trabajar, él trabaja mucho y a veces se va lejos un rato –** tenía una sonrisa mientras respondía pero aun así se veía triste.

 **\- ¿Siempre juegas solo? –** el cambio de tema pareció sorprenderle pero aun así me contesto.

 **\- Juego con mis otros hermanos, pero baseball solo con Karamatsu niisan, es el único que aguanta… pero debo jugar solo cuando él se va… ¡aunque dijo que si continuaba practicando me traería dulces! –** grito emocionado.

 **\- Tengo un trato para ti –** me miro intrigado **\- ¿Qué te parece si juego contigo hasta que regrese tu hermano mayor? Y a cambio me hablaras de él –** el chico ni siquiera medito la petición y en seguida sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

 **\- Trato hecho –** despeine sus cabellos cerrando el pacto **– Pero no debes decirle a nadie de esto, será nuestro secreto –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- Porque si alguien sabe que juego contigo, tu hermano no te traerá dulces, ¿recuerdas?, dijo que te los daría si practicabas solo –** el chico se congelo un momento analizando mis palabras, en unos segundos pareció comprender la situación y se apresuró a cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

 **\- ¡Secreto! –** grito aun cubriéndose.

 **-Buen chico –** sonreí complacido, ¿Por qué no me topé con este chico desde el principio? **– Bien, ya deberías ir a casa –** le indique mientras me levantaba **– Una cosa más, ¿Cuántos hermanos son?**

\- ¡Cinco! – grito mostrándome todos los dedos de la mano derecha.

Sentí un gran alivio, significaba que mi teoría era correcta y ya no me toparía con más hermanos.

\- Eso es genial, nos vemos mañana – me despedí con un ademan comenzando a avanzar, el chico cargando sus cosas tomo el camino contrario, a lo lejos le escuchar gritar una especie de mantra: _**¡Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!**_ , sonreí, el chico era simpático.

~Continuara~


	2. Un paso a la vez

Aclaraciones:

Olvide ponerlo en el primer capítulo, esta historia nació en torno a un comic de Oso como ladrón, como no puedo poner link, lo pueden encontrar en la página de face Osomatsu seme, o chequen mi face lo compartire.

Universo alterno, Osomatsu no tiene relación sanguínea con los Matsuno. Todos tienen edades diferentes, Karamatsu es el mayor.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. n_n

* * *

Paso una semana más desde que empecé a jugar con el hermano amarillo Jyushimatsu, gracias a él logre saber más sobre Karamatsu y su familia. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto hace cuatro años, Kara siendo el mayor se volvió el tutor de sus hermanos, ahora trabajaba como cargador para una empresa, por lo que en ocasiones debía salir a donde le indicaran. También conocí un poco más sobre sus hermanos; Todomatsu era el más joven con 16 años, aquel infeliz que me hizo la mala jugada con su teatrito de victima; luego era Jyushi con 17 años, mi cuñado favorito e hiperactivo; después estaba Ichimatsu de 20, el demonio gato que me ataco en el callejón; luego con 22 años Choromatsu, el friki violento; por último el hermano mayor, Karamatsu con 24 años, dos años menor que yo. Mis días de juego con el cuarto hermano fueron muy informativos, además de un gran entrenamiento.

Un día antes del regreso de Kara, siendo el último que jugaría con Jyushi, me encontraba satisfecho y contento, ahora ya sabía bastante de Karamatsu y podía afirmar con mayor razón que me pertenecía.

Al siguiente día esperaba su regreso a una calle de su casa, lo vi a lo lejos, vestía con un overol azul de una sola pieza, en su rostro esas gafas negras de siempre, cargaba un par de bolsas en una mano y en la otra una pequeña caja, pero lo que más atrajo mi atención era su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que siempre tenía en su estúpida cara, me hacía enojar, pero me encantaba. Cuando llego a donde yo estaba solo se detuvo sin decir nada.

 **\- Hola bebé, ¿Me extrañaste? –** le guiñe de forma coqueta a lo que él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse apresurado.

 **\- ¡Hey, espera! –** lo alcance sujetándole del brazo pero él no se giró a verme **\- ¿Es así como respondes cuando me tome la molestia de venir a recibirte?-**

 **\- Yo n-no te lo pedí… -** respondió un tanto nervioso, lo tome de los hombros obligándole a voltear para poder verle de frente; su rostro estaba completamente rojo, ¿Por qué estaba así? No le había hecho nada… todavía.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pongo nervioso? –** acerque mi rostro al suyo pero de inmediato retrocedió **\- ¿Es por el beso? –** pregunte divertido, su cara se puso más roja, si es que era posible.

 **\- Es que… -** comenzó a hablar nervioso **– no supe que significo… eso –** vaya idiota, creí haberlo dejado claro, me acerque decidido, volvió a retroceder pero esta vez no llego muy lejos al chocar contra la pared, lo acorrale colocando mis manos a cada lado, lo que traía cargando debía ser frágil o importante porque no hizo ademán de soltarlo.

 **\- Escucha con atención, no pienso volver a explicártelo, eres mío, me perteneces, ¿Por qué?, porque quiero, así de simple y lo que hago contigo es solo el modo de confirmarlo, ¿Comprendes Karamatsu? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –** De todo lo que dije, ¿Es lo único que escucho?

 **\- …Eres lento… -** saque de mi bolsillo la cartera que le había quitado la cual solo contenía su identificación, después de todo yo tenía que comer.

 **\- ¡Tú la tomaste! –**

 **\- Y ahora te la devuelvo –** tome el cierre que se encontraba a la altura de su cuello y lo baje un poco.

 **\- ¡E-espera! ¿Qué haces? –**

 **\- Tranquilo, no querrás tirar tus cosas –** sonreí de manera maliciosa, él aseguro el agarre de sus cosas con mayor fuerza, esto era perfecto, seguí bajando el cierre, me detuve en su abdomen tomándome el tiempo para verle detenidamente, solo traía una camiseta negra, pero esta se encontraba ajustada, podía notar con facilidad su buen cuerpo y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba, era jodidamente sensual, retome el acto de bajar el cierre esta vez un poco más debajo de la cadera, un bóxer negro combinaba con la camiseta, bendito sea quien diseño este uniforme, la respiración del chico se agito, su rostro de lado y las mejillas coloradas, solo me incitaba a querer tomarlo al instante, quería ver más de él, más expresiones, tome sus gafas y sin más la retire. Volteo a mirarme.

 **\- P-por favor… debo ir con mis** _ **brothers**_ **–** esta situación hubiese sido sumamente excitante, el sonrojo, la voz suave y suplicante… pero todo se arruino con las grandes ojeras que tenía.

 **\- ¿Qué hay con esto? –** pregunte tocando con suavidad bajos sus ojos.

 **\- Trabaje horas extras… -** desvió la mirada.

 **\- Tu ganas, esta vez lo dejaremos aquí –** le volví a colocar las gafas **– Y como dije, te devuelvo tu cartera –** sonreí y jale un poco el resorte de su ropa interior a lo que él salto, coloque la cartera dentro volviendo a subir el cierre.

 **\- ¡¿Por qué ahí?! –** grito frente a mi rostro.

 **\- Supuse que sería divertido… y a todo esto, ¿Qué llevas en las bolsas? –**

 **\- Esto… -** levanto las bolsas y se movió incomodo por la cartera **– son regalos para mis hermanos y algo de pastel –** me mostro la pequeña caja.

 **\- Vaya, que buen hermano –** me di la vuelta para alejarme **– Guárdame pastel –** le grite sin detener mi andar, tenía que llegar a casa para darme una ducha con agua bastante fría.

Ya era de noche, estaba fumando en un callejón cercano a la casa de los Matsuno, me resultaba pacifico estar cerca. Escuche unos pasos apresurados, me asome y deje caer el cigarro cuando vi al chico de azul, correr hacia mí.

 **\- ¡Te encontré! –** anuncio emocionado y agitado.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?... espera, ya se ¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches? –** sonreí y me acerque para besarlo, pero en lugar de sus labios, sentí algo diferente, Kara coloco una bolsa frente a mis labios, lo tome un tanto curioso.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto? –** pregunte mientras revisaba el interior, parecía un pequeño recipiente, ¿Comida?, lo abrí con cuidado y mis ojos brillaron, ¡era pastel!

 **\- Dijiste que te guardara… -** me hablaba apenado **– pero no creo que sepa igual mañana-**

Ese estúpido, estaba a estas horas en la calle solo para traerme pastel y con esa estúpida sonrisa.

 **\- Con cosas así, es difícil no querer comerte, ¿Entiendes? –**

 **\- B-bueno… -** se sonrojo **– sobre eso, creo que podemos empezar siendo** _ **friends**_ **-** recalco la palabra de manera extraña **– y también… sabes mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo…-**

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás se lo dije… bueno, no es que fuese secreto nacional **.**

– **Osomatsu… -** élparecía feliz con mi respuesta.

 **\- Después de todo, no pareces mala persona –** aseguro con una dulce sonrisa.

 **-Mierda… quiero tomarte aquí y ahora –** ante mi sincero comentario se estremeció y comenzó a mover sus manos frente a mí de forma negativa.

 **-¡N-no! Come tu pastel, ya me tengo que ir –** respondió apresurado e intento salir corriendo pero alcance a sujetarle del gorro de la sudadera.

 **\- No estaba pidiendo permiso… -** le dije entre dientes.

 **\- Ok… solo esto –** se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, le solté atónito y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar… ¡Carajo, ese maldito me tenía loco!…

Después de aquella noche en la que Karamatsu me trajo pastel nos comenzamos a encontrar "casualmente", conversábamos cada vez más y yo aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para manosearlo un poco, a lo que él se fue acostumbrando negándose cada vez menos. A veces él me traía algo de comida por lo que mis atracos eran menos, tampoco era que fuese a dejar de hacerlo, después de todo aun necesitaba dinero para el pachinko, los caballos y el alcohol.

En todo ese tiempo me hablaba de su hermanos, pero aun no me los presentaba de manera formal y cuando yo lo veía acompañado de alguno de ellos evitaba acercarme… quería esperar un rato, al menos hasta saber que no me reconocerían; la única excepción era Jyushi con quien ocasionalmente jugaba, pero la ventaja era que el precio de su silencio se medía en caramelos.

Ya era tarde, caminaba torpemente por la calle. Que pésima suerte, acababa de perder una gran cantidad de dinero por ese estúpido caballo y lo poco que me sobro de efectivo lo use para beber en un intento de pasarme el coraje… aunque no funciono, seguía muy molesto y para desahogarme pateaba una lata bastante abollada por el camino, mi mala suerte me seguía, accidentalmente pise la estúpida lata resbalando sobre una pila de bolsas de basura y cajas… mierda… tal vez debería quedarme a dormir aquí, me da mucha pereza levantarme… pero sería malo si alguien llama a la policía…

 **\- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –** Levante el rostro para ver acercarse a un hombre con traje a cuadros, compuse una mueca de desprecio.

 **\- Tougou… -** murmuré con molestia, de todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Tenía que ser él?

 **\- Se ve que la vida te trata bien –** se burlaba con esa sonrisa engañosa, tras él había dos chicos, calculo que un poco más jóvenes que yo, lo más probable es que fueran parte de su grupo de "alumnos"

 **\- Lárgate –** le mire con profundo odio a lo que ensancho más su sonrisa.

 **\- Debiste seguir conmigo y no estarías ahora durmiendo en la basura… pero soy gentil, te daré otra oportunidad… -** estiro su mano para ayudarme a lo que respondí apartando su mano de un manotazo.

 **\- Primero muerto… no te necesito… -** el hombre se irguió con molestia, hizo una seña con la mano a los chicos y estos se colocaron frente a mí.

 **\- Que pena… -** Tougou comenzó a alejarse **– Tal vez cambies de opinión…-** se fue dejando a esos dos chicos sonriendo mientras dirigían los primeros golpes a mi cuerpo; patadas y puñetazos llovían sobre mí, consiente de la situación intente cubrir mi cabeza para no recibir un daño mayor, igual ya tenía en mente sus rostros, me aseguraría de vengarme, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaban golpeándome, probablemente un par de minutos que para mí parecieron eternos. De pronto vi una silueta a lo lejos, ¿Tougou regreso? ¿El maldito quería ver mi sufrimiento?, no… conforme se acercaba distinguí el color azul; no le tomo más que un par de segundos llegar a donde estaba propinándoles fuerte golpes a aquellos chicos provocando que salieran corriendo.

 **\- ¡¿Estas bien?!-** se inclinó frente a mí.

 **\- Qué pregunta tan tonta… -** sonreí divertido, Kara miraba a todos lados, parecía pensar con rapidez, regreso su vista hacia mí con preocupación, suspiro y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** pregunte mientras me apoyaba en el para andar y esperando que no quiera llevarme a un hospital o con la policía.

 **\- Hay que curarte –** fue todo lo que respondió, solo me deje llevar confiando en él.

Llegamos a su casa, entramos y me llevo hasta donde había un sofá, tome asiento y me pidió esperar. Mientras aguardaba mire alrededor curioso, el lugar era cálido y acogedor, con esa esencia de familia. Kara regreso apresurado con el botiquín en mano, comenzó a tratar mis heridas.

 **\- ¿Y tus hermanos? –** pregunte mientras el limpiaba con suavidad la sangre de mi rostro.

 **\- Choromatsu los llevo a un concierto –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? –**

 **\- Solo tenía cuatro boletos –**

 **\- Así que te hicieron a un lado… -** dije con cierta molestia.

 **\- Ellos merecen divertirse, se esfuerzan por salir adelante –**

 **\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –** detuve su mano, él giró su rostro.

 **\- Mientras ellos estén bien, es suficiente para mí –** sonrío un poco.

 **\- Para mí eso no es suficiente… -** sin soltar su mano le tome del hombro derribándolo sobre el sofá y colocándome sobre él.

 **\- ¿Q-qué haces? –** pregunto nervioso y con un rostro adorable.

 **\- Ya que solo te preocupas por la felicidad de tus hermanos me encargare de hacerte feliz a mi manera –** me acerque para besarlo a lo que intento resistirse, no tardo en ceder abriendo su boca y permitiendo que mi lengua dominara la suya, pero no era suficiente, yo quería más.

Baje una de mis manos hasta su cintura y me cole bajo la camiseta acariciando su pecho sintiendo cada centímetro de ese cuerpo tan bien formado, nos separamos por algo de aire, baje mi otra mano hasta su entrepierna lo que provoco que él temblara un poco.

 **\- ¡E-espera! –** trato de frenarme sujetando mi mano, pero no me detendría tan fácil, comencé a acariciarlo sobre la ropa a lo que el dejaba salir unos suspiros, en su rostro podía ver como intentaba reprimir los gemidos, lo que me incitaba aún más a querer escucharlo.

 **\- P-para… p-por favor… -** suplicaba con su rostro rojo y ojos llorosos, era definitivo no podía aguantar más, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, era el momento que tanto esperaba…

Antes de siquiera intentar bajarle las prendas, la puerta se abrió de golpe… ambos giramos a ver sorprendidos, en el marco sus cuatro hermanos nos observaban con la boca abierta.

 **\- ¿Q-qué demonios…? –** intento preguntar el de camisa verde sin mucho éxito.

 **\- ¡Intenta violar a nuestro hermano! –** grito horrorizado el más joven a lo que el resto se lanzó contra mí; apenas y logre zafarme, el cuerpo de por si me dolía por la paliza de antes y ahora estas chicos querían matarme, me posicione en una esquina, frente a mí el de verde y el de morado no me daban escapatoria, mientras en el sofá el hermano dramático abrazaba a Kara que se cubría el rostro totalmente avergonzado. ¿Así sería mi muerte? ¿En manos de un friki y un chico gato?... los dos chicos se acercaban peligrosos me preparaba para luchar cuando un rayo amarillo se interpuso.

 **\- ¡Él es amigo de Niisan! –** El chico sacudía sus brazos llamando la atención, mi cuñado favorito intercediendo por mi vida.

 **\- A un lado Jyushi… -** sentencio el gato.

 **\- Él tiene razón… -** por fin hablo Karamatsu acercándose, su rostro seguía de un tono rojizo **– Es amigo mío… -**

 **\- Eso que hacían era de más que amigos… -** canturreo de forma burlona el más joven lanzándome una mirada asesina.

 **\- Bueno, eso… -** Kara buscaba una explicación mientras note que el de camisa verde me miraba de forma insistente… ¿acaso él…?

 **\- ¡Ya recordé! –** grito de pronto llamando la atención de todos **\- ¡Trataste de robarme en una ocasión! –** me señalaba acusatoriamente.

 **\- Ahora que lo dices… -** el más chico se acercó un par de pasos **– También me lo tope una vez en la calle, ¡Quería dinero! –** Maldito mocoso mentiroso, no podía evitar mirarle furioso.

 **\- También lo vie en el callejón… acechando –** murmuro el "neko"

 **\- ¿Qué dicen? –** Kara me miro confundido **– Tú… ¿Intentaste robarles? –** su mirada reflejaba decepción, me recorrió un extraño sentimiento.

 **\- ¡Claro que no! –**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí! –** grito el de verde **\- ¡Me acorralaste en un callejón! –**

 **\- ¡No!...bueno si, pero no sabía quién eras tú… -**

 **\- Un segundo… -** Kara miro al chico de amarillo **– Jyushi, ¿Cómo sabias que era mi amigo? -  
**

El mencionado se puso nervioso y cubrió rápidamente su boca con sus largas mangas.

 **\- ¡Lo siento, era secreto! –**

 **\- Osomatsu… -** esto era malo, lo podía deducir en su tono de voz **– será mejor que te vayas, necesito hablar con mis hermanos –**

Estaba molesto, yo también, pero quedarme a gritar no serviría y menos teniendo a un mayor número en mi contra, sabía bien que el momento de toparme con sus hermanos llegaría, ¡pero por un demonio! ¿Por qué debió pasar en un momento tan excitante? Sin decir nada me encamine a la salida siendo escoltado por tres pares de miradas asesinas.

Dos días sin verlo… ¿Seguía molesto conmigo?, pero no había razón para ello… ok, tal vez ataque a uno de sus hermanos, pero solo porque no sabía de quien se trataba, además al final no le robe nada y con los demás solo buscaba información, de él… ¡Maldita sea!, no permitiría que se quedara solo con la impresión de sus hermanos, ese idiota iba a escucharme si o sí.

Mi objetivo ahora era encontrar a mi cuñado favorito, me encamine con una bolsa de dulces por los lugares que el de amarillo solía frecuentar, no tarde mucho en hallarlo en un lote baldío bateando a diestra y siniestra.

 **\- ¿Qué hay Jyushi? –** le salude mostrando la bolsa de dulces, el chico dejo el bate y corrió hacia mí, bueno, hacia los caramelos.

 **\- ¿Son para mí? –** pregunto emocionado a lo que asentí entregándole la bolsa, no tardo en sacar una paleta.

 **\- Y dime… ¿Cómo esta Kara? –** la pregunta pareció incomodarle.

 **\- … Bien… -** respondió sin mucho ánimo.

 **\- Sigue enojado, ¿No? –** el chico asintió, yo suspire con molestia.

 **\- Lo siento –** hablo en voz baja **– no supe guardar el secreto –**

 **\- Tranquilo –** revolví su cabello **– no es tu culpa –**

El sonrió por un momento para después tensarse y mirar fijamente detrás de mí.

 **\- N-niisan… -** Me gire el mencionado estaba de pie, su cara denotaba gran molestia.

 **\- Jyushimatus, vámonos –** sentencio a lo que el menor se dispuso a obedecer, pero estire mi brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

 **\- A mí también me alegra verte dulzura –** le guiñe de forma coqueta pero no obtuve ninguna reacción.

 **\- Jyushimatus… -** volvió a llamarle de forma autoritaria.

 **\- Si así lo quieres… -** me acerque al hermano mayor y lo sujete de la muñeca, su actitud era estúpida y me molestaba que se desquitara con mi cuñado.

Antes de siquiera hacer mi movimiento, Kara se zafó de mi agarre con un brusco movimiento y me lanzo un golpe que apenas alcance a esquivar. Perfecto, si el niño quería jugar, así seria.

Le di una patada en el estómago, el sujeto mi pie reduciendo el impacto, aprovechando que me sostenía salte dando un giro en el aire y acertando esta vez con mi otro pie un golpe en esa costado que lo hizo trastabillar, se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó contra mi cayendo ambos la suelo, comenzó a tirar golpes a mi rostro, esquive la mayoría pero algunos dieron en el blanco. Reuní energía y logre cambiar posiciones, quedando ahora arriba y repitiendo la sesión de golpes que él me había dado. Probablemente solo fueron un par de minutos que estuvimos peleando, rodando por el suelo e intercambiando posiciones... llego un punto en el que simplemente quedamos exhaustos, tirados uno al lado del otro respirando agitados. A varios pasos, Jyushi estaba sentado sobre una caja disfrutando de sus caramelos.

 **\- ¿En verdad…? -** Kara hablaba cansado **\- ¿… los atacaste? –**

 **\- … no era mi intención… intentaba hablar con ellos, quería saber en dónde estabas… -**

 **\- ¿Qué hay de Choromatsu? –**

 **\- ¿Cuál es ese? –** sonreí divertido al no recordar más que el nombre de mi cuñado consentido.

 **\- Al que intentaste robar en el callejón… –**

 **\- … ¿El friki? Se puso violento por una revista que traía en su bolsa, pero no era mi intención quitársela… -**

 **\- Nya-chan seguramente –** se rio un poco, no entendí a que se refería pero me alegraba verlo sonreír otra vez.

 **\- ¿Y Totty? El más chico –**

 **\- Ni siquiera logre mediar palabra y asumió que quería dinero –**

 **\- ¿Ichi? –**

 **\- Por eliminación creo que hablas del chico gato, pise por accidente a uno de sus amigos –**

 **\- ¿Y sigues vivo después de eso? –** comenzó a reírse

 **\- Tch… por favor, ni siquiera creo que sea humano… ¿No preguntaras por Jyushi? –**

 **\- No, él ya me conto su versión, jamás dudaría de su palabra y no es que no confié en mis otros hermanos, pero los conozco, sé que pueden llegan a exagerar algunos detalles –**

 **\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –**

 **\- Si… intentabas robarme, ¿A qué viene eso? –** se enderezó y quedo sentado a mi lado, un moretón y algunos raspones resaltaban en su rostro.

 **\- Solo recordé que me advertiste no acercarme a tus hermanos o lo lamentaría… quien diría que habría de comprobar tus amenazas –**

 **\- Lo siento si me sobrepase, pero mis hermanos lo son todo para mí –**

 **\- … que envidia, debe ser genial tener familia… -** Kara me miro con lastima **– vamos, no pongas esa cara, estoy acostumbrado a valerme solo, realmente nunca necesite parientes… -**

Kara me miraba con cierta tristeza, probablemente no sabía que palabra usar, este tipo era un idiota, ahora me sentía mal por borrar su sonrisa.

 **\- Se me ocurre algo –** logre captar su atención **– salgamos… -  
**

- **¿Salir? ¿C-como en una cita? –**

 **\- No "como", en una cita –** me senté a su altura-

 **\- … y, ¿A dónde? -**

 **\- aun no lo sé, ya veremos… -**

 **\- … sí. –** respondió suavemente.

A estas alturas aun me pregunto que me gusta de él, es un idiota, en ocasiones es doloroso escucharlo, con lados que aun conocía, pero aun así, lograba acelerarme. Me levante con algo de dificultad, me incline un poco y deposite un beso en su frente, se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

 **\- Nos vemos el sábado a las 10 en la estación de trenes –**

Comencé a caminar despidiéndome con un ademan de Jyushi quien parecía muy contento y agitaba su mano rápidamente despidiéndose.

Sería el sábado, ese día realmente lograría un avance con el chico, al menos me daría tiempo de recuperarme de esta sesión de golpes y aún más importante, tendría tiempo de recolectar algo de dinero para la cita.

Continuara...


	3. Cita inolvidable

Aclaraciones:

Universo alterno, Osomatsu no tiene relación sanguínea con los Matsuno. Todos tienen edades diferentes, Karamatsu es el mayor.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

* * *

Por fin llego el día, junte lo suficiente con un par de carteras y logre triplicarlo apostando, esta vez la suerte estaba de mi lado, Karamatsu nunca olvidaría esta cita.

Pese a que en mi guardarropa dominaba el color negro decidí usar una camiseta blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros y una chamarra roja que tenía guardaba hace bastante tiempo; no era algo sobresaliente pero al menos así no atraería miradas de la autoridad, lo que menos quería hoy eran problemas.

Llegue temprano a la estación, suplicaba no tener que esperar ya que la paciencia no era uno de mis fuertes. En el camino compre una pequeña caja de chocolates, que ahora mantenía guardada en el bolsillo, no es que yo sea muy detallista, de hecho con las parejas que he tenido antes ni siquiera me molestaba en recordar sus nombres, pero con Kara era diferente... Tal vez solo me gustaba ver como se sonrojaba.

Aguardaba mirando hacia las vías perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien llego por detrás cubriendo mis ojos. Sonreí colocando mis manos sobre las suyas. De inmediato lo supe, no era él.

 **\- Será mejor que te quites antes de que te rompa los dedos -** hable con un tono intimidante.

La persona retiro sus manos, me gire y sentí como mi alma se escapaba. Frente a mi estaba el más joven de los Matsuno con una sonrisa burlona; usaba un pantalón azul claro, una playera rosa, zapatos café, así como un sombrero y un saco beige.

 **\- Que malo, solo jugaba -** hizo un puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño, tenía ganas de vengarme por lo de la última vez, pero detrás de él se encontraba Kara, con el resto de sus hermanos.

 **\- ¿Qué significa esto? -** le pregunté al mayor tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

 **\- Lo siento... -** rascó su nuca con vergüenza **\- ellos se enteraron de esto e insistieron en venir -**

 **\- ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo se supone que se enteraron? -** ¿Acaso nos espiaron ese día?

 **-... Bueno... -** miro a Jyushi quien sonreía como siempre; usaba un short azul, una playera amarilla estampada con una pelota de béisbol, tenis blancos y una llamativa gorra amarilla. Así que Jyushi se los dijo.

 **\- Nadie dijo que guardara el secreto -** Jyushi respondió ante mí mirada acusadora, en parte era cierto, no le dije que guardara el secreto, pero también era lógico que solo quería salir con el mayor, ¿no?

 **\- ¿Hay algún problema pervertido? -** hablo ahora el friki; este traía un pantalón café, una camiseta blanca, una camisa verde a cuadros y unos zapatos negros.

 **-... Veo que no traes a tu novia, ¿la dejaste en casa? -** me burle haciendo referencia a la idol que le gustaba de la revista. El chico se molestó notablemente.

 **\- Tch... Esto es estúpido... -** murmuró el chico gato que se había mantenido al margen; su conjunto consistía en un pantalón y zapatos de color negro, una playera morada y una gabardina gris; al menos podría distinguirlos por color ya que aún no me grababa sus nombres.

 **\- Si es tan estúpido no debieron venir -** en respuesta el de morado solo me miro de manera sombría, suspire cansado.

 **\- Lo siento... -** se acercó Kara, le mire detenidamente, zapatos y pantalón de color negro, camisa azul con los primero botones sin abrochar y en el bolsillo sus inseparables gafas; debía admitir que no se veía nada mal **\- sé que la invitación fue para mí, pero mis hermanos querían pasar tiempo conmigo y hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, además es una buena oportunidad para olvidar los malos entendidos... -**

Así que esos infelices se aprovecharon del amor fraternal y usaron lo de pasar tiempo en familia para pegarse. Podían engañar al mayor pero no a mí, sólo querían fastidiarme, era obvio. A excepción de Jyushi los otros tres me miraban maliciosos con sonrisas burlonas.

 **\- Pero no te preocupes... -** volvió a llamarme Kara **\- traje suficiente dinero para que ellos se diviertan y prometieron comportarse -** este idiota se veía tan feliz que no pude negarme, además no me dejaría vencer por esos infelices, si tanto querían estar aquí les daría un día inolvidable.

Tome la mano de Kara acercándolo a mí, le sonreí de manera seductora.

 **\- No hay problema, lo que tanto deseaba era verte a ti... -** acerqué mi rostro al suyo provocando que se sonrojara **\- además, tus hermanitos son adorables... -** me acerqué a su odio **\- … aunque no tanto como tú -** No le estaba mirando pero podía apostar que estaba totalmente rojo, yo me entretenía con la mirada asesina que tres de sus hermanos me lanzaban, les mostré la lengua en son de burla a lo que se enojaron más.

El de rosa se apresuró hasta nosotros y se colgó del brazo del mayor.

 **\- Niisan, ¿ya nos vamos? -** el mocoso usaba un tono meloso que me fastidio bastante, pero el maldito logro su objetivo atrayendo la atención de Kara. El mayor asintió acariciando la cabeza de su hermano menor. Este sería un día difícil.

Esperamos a que llegara el tren, al subir Jyushi fue el primero en correr y tomar asiento, lo cual fue gracioso ya que el vagón iba vacío, junto a él se sentó el chico gato, le siguió el de verde y luego el de rosa; los lugares eran justamente cinco así que antes de que Kara siquiera pensara en sentarse con ellos lo tome del brazo y lo jale a los asientos de enfrente, tomando lugar en el centro. Sonreí triunfante.

Serían algunas estaciones para llegar a nuestro destino, pese a las preguntas de donde iríamos lo mantuve en secreto.

En el camino pase mi brazo por detrás del mayor, en seguida el más joven se levantó y tomo lugar junto a Kara, un par de segundos después quite de inmediato mi brazo con un leve quejido.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó Kara preocupado.

 **\- Nada... un calambre -** le reste importancia, mientras a su lado el mocoso contenía la risa y es que el muy maldito había pellizcado mi mano.

 **\- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo? -** le pregunté mientras colocaba mi mano en su pierna, el comenzó a hablarme de su jornada mientras note que el de verde se levantaba y tomaba asiento junto a mí. No le tome interés y seguí escuchando a Kara mientras sutilmente subía mi mano por su pierna. Antes de llegar a donde quería volví a quejarme y sujete mi pierna.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu...? -** Kara parecía confundido.

 **\- Otro calambre... -** mire al de verde que acababa de pellizcar mi pierna, se mantenía sereno viendo al frente. Maldita sea, no me vencerían.

 **\- Tal vez debamos regresar -** Kara me miraba preocupado

 **\- Claro que no, estos molestos calambres no son ningún obstáculo -** sonreí sabiendo que captaban la indirecta **\- además, si algo malo me pasara tu cuidarías de mí, ¿cierto? -** tome su rostro con suavidad para besarlo pero esta vez en lugar de un pellizco pisaron con fuerza uno de mis pies, no pude evitar quejarme. Frente a mí el de morado se sostenía de la barra.

 **\- ah, lo siento, quería cambiar de lugar y tropecé -** se "disculpo" con un tono de voz monótona y fue a sentarse junto al de verde.

 **\- Ichimatsu debes tener más cuidado -** el mayor le indicó mientras el otro solo asentía.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -**

 **\- Claro... no es nada -** ¡Joder, malditos escuincles!

Mire al frente, Jyushi se había quedado solo y en nuestro lado los lugares estaban completos. Bien, era mi turno de jugar.

 **\- Jyushi, ¿Quieres sentarte de este lado? -** el de gorra amarilla afirmó efusivamente y se levantó de prisa.

Kara no dudo en levantarse para ceder su lugar, justo como lo planeaba. En cuanto Jyushi se acomodó junto a mi tome a Kara y lo senté en mis piernas.

 **\- O-osomatsu... -** Kara se puso nervioso e intentó levantarse, pero le abracé impidiéndole moverse.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Kara?, así podemos estar todos juntos ¿no? -** le abrace más fuerte colocando mi rostro a la altura de su cuello.

 **\- Y-yo... -** comenzó a tartamudear colocando sus manos sobre las mías.

 **\- No hay de qué preocuparse, solo faltan pocas estaciones y yo estoy muy cómodo -** le abrazaba como si fuese una almohada **\- por cierto, toma -** le entregue los chocolates que había guardado en mi bolsillo.

 **\- Gracias... no debiste molestarte... -**

 **\- No es gran cosa, deberías compartir con los demás -** Kara asintió y le paso la caja a Jyushi quien le repartió al resto, pase mi nariz por el cuello de Kara quien se removió un poco, mire en ambos lados, ninguno de sus hermanos pronunció palabra, el de amarillo estaba ocupado con el dulce en su boca y los otros se aguantaban el coraje.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y Jyushi daba pequeños saltos por la emoción.

 **\- ¿La feria no es un cliché? -** hablo el de morado.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustan los juegos?, tranquilo te llevare de la mano si quieres -** estire mi mano divertido a lo que el otro me dio la espalda.

 **\- ¿Y qué te parece Karamatsu? -** el nombrado no me respondió, miraba embobado en todas direcciones, parecía realmente emocionado.

 **\- Hace tanto que no veníamos... -** el de camisa verde hablo con cierta nostalgia.

Parece que elegí bien el lugar. Tome la mano de Kara y lo guíe entre los juegos y puestos seguido de sus hermanos. Pese a la batalla que tenía con los menores por la atención del de azul, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

Llegamos a la atracción de la casa embrujada, esto era un clásico, entraría con Kara, él se asustaría, se abrazaría a mí y yo podría aprovechar la oscuridad para hacer lo que quisiera.

 **\- Hey Karamatsu!, entremos aquí -** señale a la atracción con cierta emoción.

 **\- ¿Casa embrujada? -** me miraba con duda, ¿sospechaba de mi plan?

 **\- Vamos, jamás he entrado a una -** le tome de los brazos, él no parecía convencido.

 **\- ¡Yo entro contigo! -** el más joven anuncio sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder, me tomo del brazo y me llevo al interior quedándose afuera el resto de los hermanos.

Caminamos por un pasillo lleno de telarañas y murciélagos colgando del techo.

 **\- Yo quería entrar con Kara, no con un niño –** le hable haciendo un puchero a lo que el más joven solo me miro molesto.

 **\- ¿Y dejar que te aproveches de él?… olvídalo maldito pervertido –** finalizo mostrándome su lengua.

Esto era absurdo, no solo mi plan con Kara había sido arruinado sino que también debía convivir con el mocoso... aunque pensándolo bien, esta era mi oportunidad para desquitar todas las que me había hecho, no podía evitar sonreír de manera diabólica. ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Una paliza? No, Kara se enojaría... ¿Encerrarlo en alguno de esos ataúdes falsos?, creo que a Kara no le gustaría… tal vez…

 **\- ¡Fantasma! –** el chico grito de pronto y se aferró a mi brazo, a un costado un muñeco disfrazado de espíritu había salido de repente. Vamos, que ni siquiera daba miedo. Pero el más joven realmente parecía asustado, seguimos caminado y más "monstruos" fueron apareciendo, en ningún momento me soltó, de hecho había comenzado a temblar un poco, lo cual se estaba volviendo incómodo. Me detuve en un punto sin criaturas que saliesen a espantar.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** pregunte mientras intentaba que soltara mi brazo, del cual comenzaba a perder la sensación.

 **\- E-es que… me da miedo… -**

 **\- ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Estás de broma? –** No pude evitar reírme.

 **\- Idiota, n-no es eso… es que, nunca sabes que se esconde… ¿a ti no te asustan los fantasmas? –**

 **\- Claro que no,** **¿Porqué** **habría de temerle a los muertos** **?,** **cuando los vivos son aún más peligrosos –**

Mis ganas de vengarme se fueron, después de todo solo era un niño asustadizo.

 **\- Vamos, no debemos preocupar a tu hermano -** le tendí la mano y el se sujeto sin dudar, no podía negar que se veía tierno, igual ya me burlaria de su cobardía más tarde.

Afuera el resto nos aguardaba, Kara se acerco apresurado a su hermano.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** tomó de los hombros al menor que solo asintió avergonzado.

 **\- ¿Porque preguntas? -** le cuestione molesto, ¿acaso creyó que le haría daño?... bueno, lo pensé pero no lo hice.

 **\- Es que a Totty no le gusta la oscuridad y me preocupe cuando decidió entrar, pero veo que esta bien, gracias por cuidar de él -** sonrió aliviado.

 **\- Je... Eres raro -** revolvi sus cabellos - **bueno, y ahora que quieren hacer?**

 **\- ¡Comida! -** grito Jyushi ansioso.

Haciendo caso al chico caminamos a donde había comida, todos elegían alimentos diferentes, mientras me decidía noté que el de morado miraba insistente a uno de los tantos puestos. Me acerqué por detrás curioso de lo que llamaba su atención, era un juego de tiro al blanco, pero lo que el chico tanto observaba era un gato de peluche entre los premios.

 **\- Apuesto que lo quieres, ¿No? -** el chico salto sorprendido cuando le hable.

 **\- ¡No te aparezcas así de repente maldito! -** se alejó de mí asustado.

 **\- Tranquilo, te ayudaré a conseguir el peluche -** camine al puesto seguido del otro.

 **\- No te lo pedí -**

 **\- Vaya, que chico tan tímido -** pague por jugar recibiendo un pequeño rifle de balines.

 **\- N-no lo soy -** hablo en voz baja colocándose a mi lado.

Esto era fácil, solo era cuestión de puntería así que derribe todos los blancos necesarios para ganar. Señale el peluche de gato y me fue entregado sin problema. El chico miraba el muñeco con emoción.

 **\- Has de estar muy agradecido, ¿Soy genial no? -** le hable mientras novia el peluche frente a su rostro. El se giro cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- Yo n-no lo pedí -**

 **\- Cierto, no lo pediste, ¿Qué hare ahora con esto? -** lanzaba el peluche al aire mientras él lo miraba de reojo **\- supongo que lo tirare -** camine hasta un cesto de basura e hice ademán de tirarlo, el chico no tardo en correr hasta mi sujetando mi ropa.

 **\- ¡No lo hagas! -** me detuvo con un leve sonrojo.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Tu no lo quieres ni yo tampoco -** sonrei divertido continuando con mi ademán de tirarlo.

 **\- Y-yo... si, si lo quiero -** hablo bajo y sonrojado. ¿Es que todos los hermanos de Kara eran en realidad tiernos? Le di el peluche y el lo tomó emocionado. Me gire y detrás se encontraba Kara con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Gracias -** hablo en nombre de su hermano.

 **\- No fue nada -** me acerqué a él rodeando su cintura **\- pero si quieres me puedes agradecer de otro modo -** tome su mentón.

No logre nada ya que el chico gato se fue metiendo entre nosotros. Soltó un leve "gracias" y se mantuvo en su lugar. En verdad parecía agradecido por el peluche pero aun asi no parecía ceder en darme espacio con su hermano, al menos ahora fue mas sutil y no sali lastimado en el proceso.

 **\- ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! -** Jyushi grito emocionado.

 **-** _ **My little brother**_ **, acabamos de comer, no sería buena idea -** Kara le hablo un tanto incomodo.

 **\- Yo subire con él -** me acerqué al de gorra y pase mi brazo por sus hombros **\- ¿Vamos? -**

 **\- ¿P-pero estas seguro? -** Kara pregunto inseguro.

 **\- Claro, yo ciudare del chico -** asegure mientras Jyushi asentía emocionado.

 **\- ¡Yo tambien voy! -** alzó la mano el más joven.

 **\- E-entonces les acompañare -** titubeo Kara **\- Asi ninguno tendrá que sentarse solo, Choro ciudas a Ichi mientras... Subimos... -**

¿Era mi imaginación o le temblaba la voz?

 **\- A Karamatsu niisan le dan miedo las alturas -** hablo Ichi, mientras Kara se avergonzaba.

 **\- ¿Es cierto? -** cuestione divertido a lo que el mayor solo se sonrojo

 **\- Tal vez... u-un poco...**

 **\- Que tonto -** reí un poco **\- no debes obligarte a subir si no quieres -**

 **\- Pero, entonces uno ira sólo... -**

 **\- Yo ire -** pronunció de repente el de camisa verde.

 **\- ¿Estas seguro Choromatsu? -** el de azul le tomó de las manos y lo miraba como si acabase de salvarle la vida.

 **\- Lo estoy, no dejaré a uno de nuestros hermanos menores sentarse con el pervertido -** me miro con odio.

 **\- Ese comentario rompe mi corazón -** hable dramático mientras el otro me ignoraba.

Nos encaminamos al juego, los dos menores se sentaron juntos y tal como proclamo el friki el tomo el lugar junto a mi detrás de ellos.

 **\- Muy lindo de tu parte acompañarme -** pase mi brazo detrás de él a lo que el de verde me sujeto con cierta fuerza del brazo obligándome a quitarlo.

 **\- Cállate idiota, sólo estoy aquí para cuidar de mis hermanos -**

 **\- Vamos, no hare nada malo asi que ya relajate -** me estire mientras aguardaba que el resto de personas terminaran de subir a la carros.

 **\- Como si fuese a creerle a un ladrón cualquiera -**

 **\- Ya entiendo, sigues molesto por lo del callejón ¿Cierto? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? -**

 **\- Que delicado, te dije que fue un error, además no te quite nada, al contrario fuiste tú quien termino lastimandome -** recordé con molestia la patada que me había dado en aquella ocasión.

 **\- No eres más que un farsante, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Sacarle dinero a Karamatsu niisan? -**

 **\- No seas tonto, si asi fuera ¿porque lo habría invitado?, más importante, ¿Porqué aceptaría convivir con ustedes? -**

El de verde se veía muy enojado pero antes de siquiera reclamar el juego se puso en marcha impidiéndole continuar nuestra conversación, en cambio se la paso gritando todo el trayecto.

Cuando el juego se detuvo, los dos menores bajaron tan emocionados como yo, por otro lado el de verde tenia una expresión de vomitar en cualquier momento; unos pasos más lejos Kara e Ichi nos esperaban. Ya íbamos hacia ellos cuando alguien me detuvo de la manga, me gire y el friki me sostenía con fuerza con una mano mientras con la otra se cubría la boca... Era definitivo, este chico iba a vomitar. Mire nervioso a todos lados y distinguí los letreros que señalaban los baños, le indique a Jyushi que se adelantaran con el mayor mientras llevaba casi a rastras al que esperaba no me vomitara encima. Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo, lo deje en el sanitario y salí a esperarle en una banca.

No tardó mucho en salir, su cara se veía mejor que antes, lo vi caminar encorvado, en cuanto me ubico avanzo hacia mí pero a unos pasos de llegar tropezó con dos chicos, pareció disculparse pero creo que los tipos no aceptaron la disculpa ya que uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta con brusquedad. Me acerque con calma, después de todo sabía que el chico era fuerte así que supuse que sabría defenderse; sin embargo vi como era lanzado al suelo y se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos a la expectativa de recibir un golpe. Me apresure a ellos interponiéndome antes de que comenzaran a dañarlo, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me di cuenta que esos dos chicos eran los mismos que días atrás me habían atacado bajo la orden de Tougou, ellos también me reconocieron y dieron un par de pasos atrás.

 **\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –** Mi sonrisa era demoniaca al pensar que podría tener mi venganza – los chicos se quedaron quietos intercambiando miradas

 **\- ¡Choromatsu! –** El mencionado y yo giramos para ver a Kara que venía corriendo con el resto de sus hermanos tras de él. Aprovechando la distracción los dos chicos emprendieron la huida.

El mayor se apresuró junto a su hermano ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están bien? –**

 **\- Si… -** respondió el de verde al estar de pie **– solo fue un accidente –**

 **\- Menos mal que están bien –** Kara suspiro aliviado **– gracias… -** me miro con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? –** pregunte confundido.

 **\- Por proteger a mi hermano, gracias –** esta vez su sonrisa se agrando.

 **\- No sé de qué hablas –** me gire un poco nervioso y es que esa atención de parte del chico me aceleraba un poco el corazón, lo sé, era estúpido.

 **\- Ya está atardeciendo, sería bueno regresar ¿no creen? –** el más joven indico mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono. Karamatsu asintió, con una afirmación silenciosa todos no encaminaos a la salida.

De regreso en el tren, los cuatro menores estaban en una sola fila de asientos, acomodados de menor a mayor iban recostados uno sobre otro tomando una siesta; en los lugares de enfrente Kara iba a mi lado.

 **\- No creí que se cansaran tanto… en especial Jyushi, suele tener mayor resistencia –** Kara miraba a sus hermanos con gran ternura.

 **\- Fue un día divertido –** le asegure viendo a los pequeños diablillos fingir que dormían. Estaba seguro, los vi mirar en más de una ocasión hacia nosotros.

 **\- Sé que lo he dicho mucho hoy, pero en verdad gracias, me divertí mucho –**

 **\- Eso creí, te veías muy emocionado cuando llegamos –**

 **\- Bueno, hace tanto que no venía, de niños nuestros padres nos llegaron a traer solo un par de ocasiones, pero no podía subir a varios juegos por la edad y después de que ellos faltaron llegue a traer a mis hermanos pero… –**

 **\- ¿No era lo mismo cuando debías cuidarlos cierto? –**

 **\- Sabes, una parte de mí no estaba listo para la responsabilidad… cosas como subir a los juegos que quisiera o salir con amigos, tuve que dejar todo de lado por ellos… -** Alcance a ver que sus hermanos luchaban por mantener un rostro inexpresivo tratando de seguir su farsa de estar durmiendo **– Aunque, no me malinterpretes, amo a mis hermanos y siempre estaré para ver por ellos; pero hoy, fue diferente, no fui yo quien estuvo al pendiente de todos, no tuve que preocuparme por su seguridad porque tu estuviste ahí, por primera vez sentí que tenía algo de apoyo… -**

 **\- Eso fue tan cursi y tierno que no se si golpearte o besarte –** Kara se sonrojo y me miro indignado, sonreí por su reacción, pase mi mano por detrás de su cabeza atrayéndole para que se recargara en mi hombro **– bien, si es la hora sentimental supongo que será justo decirte que hoy fue un día maravilloso, es la primera vez que voy a una feria… y también debes saber que puedes apoyarte en mi cada que lo necesites, te ayudare a proteger a tus hermanos… –**

 **\- …gracias –**

Él tenía razón, hoy agradeció demasiado, después de esa palabra sentí mayor peso en mi hombro, Kara se había dormido, realmente este chico era adorable, único en su especie; no podía evitar sentirme satisfecho en especial al mirar al frente y observar los rostros de sus hermanos que habían dejado de "dormir", sus expresiones eran diversas entre sonrojos, molestia y sorpresa, tal vez por lo que dijo su hermano, tal vez por lo que dije yo, o tal vez porque mientras él mayor dormía yo aprovechaba para acariciar su pierna sonriendo con malicia.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

En casa de los Matsuno la puerta se abre con lentitud, varias siluetas entran cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Llegan a la sala y se acomodan por el lugar, la luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas es suficiente para distinguir varios rostros jóvenes; una gran silueta camina entre ellos tomando asiento en el sofá y sacando un puro. Uno de los jóvenes se apresura con un encendedor.

 **\- Así que… ¿Están seguros que es la casa? –** Exhala un poco de humo, la voz profunda del hombre resuena por la habitación.

 **\- Si, al principio no era seguro, pero lo vimos hoy en la feria con ellos –** un chico tomo una fotografía de la pared y se entregó al hombre.

 **\- Interesante… -** el hombre revisaba con detenimiento cada uno de los cinco rostros en la imagen **– podrían ser útiles, mientras esperamos vean que encuentran –**

 **\- Ya escucharon a Tougou –** indico un joven más alto **– revisen el lugar y traigan lo que sea valioso -  
**

La mayoría de los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar mientras el hombre sonriendo de manera maligna apagaba su puro sobre la fotografía.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento la demora, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, cada que los leo me motiva a seguir escribiendo espero no tardar con la continuación dn_n


	4. Decisiones

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

Negrita: **Dialogo**

Cursiva: _Pensamiento_

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Los cinco hermanos regresaban a casa después de un día tan divertido, hablando de todo un poco mientras el mayor abría la entrada principal. En cuanto todos entraron se detuvieron al cerrar la puerta.

 **\- No sienten algo... -** Totty hablo mientras se agarraba del brazo del mayor.

 **\- Extraño -** completo Ichimatsu mirando a todos lados.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, todos sentían un ambiente raro en su hogar como si dentro les esperase un monstruo listo para devorarlos.

Karamatsu dio un paso al frente haciendo que Totty le soltara, con una señal le indicó al resto esperar. El hermano mayor avanzó con cautela, la puerta de la sala estaba abierta, se adentró con cuidado, el lugar estaba en total oscuridad y le era difícil distinguir algo, su vista tardaba en adaptarse. Dio unos pasos al interior buscando a ciegas el interruptor de la luz, pero antes de hallarlo una mano le sujeto con fuerza del brazo llevándolo al suelo, sin tiempo para pedir ayuda sintió como una mordaza le fue colocada a la par que ataban sus manos a la espalda.

En el pasillo, los hermanos esperan nerviosos, las luces siguen apagadas y se escucha algo de ruido.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? -** Choro le llama sin obtener respuesta. Todos intercambian miradas con preocupación.

Choromatsu trago pesado y dio un paso al frente, sabía que siendo el segundo en jerarquía era su deber investigar, aunque sus piernas temblaban ligeramente comenzó a avanzar mientras el resto aguardaba casi conteniendo la respiración.

El de verde llego al marco, con temor dio un paso al interior, en seguida vio un bulto sobre el suelo y supuso que se trataba de su hermano.

 **\- ¡Niisan! -** se apresuró a este y como ocurrió con el anterior Choro fue sujetado y derribado, antes de que cubrieran su boca tuvo oportunidad de gritar **\- ¡Corran! -**

Los tres hermanos restantes se congelaron al escuchar el grito de su hermano. Estaban asustados y no sabían si obedecer y salir corriendo o entrar para averiguar lo que ocurría. Jyushi y Totty se escondían tras Ichimatsu quien sabía que era su turno de elegir que hacer.

Ichimatsu estaba muy nervioso, pese a tener un carácter arisco y un tanto frio, el chico no era bueno pensando bajo presión.

 **\- I-ichimatsu niisan... -** Totty le llamo nervioso.

El tercer hermano giro a ver a los menores, tal vez era malo en tomar decisiones pero sabía que tenía que proteger a sus hermanos, tanto a los menores como a los mayores.

 **\- Jyushi... -** el de gorra le miro atento **\- si no salgo en 20 segundos llévate a Totty y busquen ayuda -**

 **\- P-pero... -** el más joven intento protestar pero el otro sólo le ignoro comenzando a andar hacia la sala.

Los dos menores observaron a Ichimatsu entrar en la habitación solo para volver a escuchar ruido en el interior y ni una palabra de su hermano.

16 segundos y una silueta se dejó ver en el marco.

Los dos menores sonrieron al creer que era uno de sus hermanos. Totty hizo el ademán de dar un paso pero fue detenido por Jyushi. La silueta se mantenía quieta en el marco.

Totty al comprender que no era alguien conocido se ocultó detrás de su hermano sosteniéndose de su brazo. Aquella sombra comenzó a acercarse.

 **\- No tengan miedo, si son buenos chicos no pasara nada -** la voz gruesa les causaba escalofríos, conforme se acercaba distinguieron a un hombre de camisa a cuadros y de cabello negro que les hablaba con una gran sonrisa.

El tipo se detuvo frente a ellos, los dos jóvenes se mantenían quietos.

El hombre seguro de que los chicos estaban congelados por el miedo estiró su brazo y sujeto de la muñeca a Totty.

El más joven tembló al acto para luego observar como el tipo retrocedía unos pasos al recibir una patada de Jyushi.

 **\- No toques a mi hermano -** sentenció el de amarillo con una fría mirada.

El hombre un poco sorprendido comenzó a reír.

\- **Eres fuerte niño, me serias útil -** el hombre trono sus dedos y en seguida aparecieron más siluetas tras de él.

Jyushimatsu se mantuvo frente a Totty protegiéndolo.

 **\- Corre... -** indicó el de amarillo a su hermano quien dudo un poco, pero al ver que los otros se acercaban le dio un rápido abrazo a su hermano con un " _ **Iré por ayuda**_ _"_ en voz baja y salió apresurado.

Los tipos trataron de detener al más joven pero fueron frenados por la agilidad y fuerza del chico con gorra.

Uno de los tipos alcanzó a colarse durante la pelea llegando a la salida y corriendo tras el chico que había escapado. Jyushi al darse cuenta intento seguirle pero al distraerse un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer inconsciente.

 **\- Jefe -** hablo uno de los chicos **\- ¿Vamos tras el que escapó? -**

 **\- Solo vayan dos más y tráiganmelo sin escándalo -** tras su orden dos chicos salieron de la casa **\- aten a este y llévenlo con los demás -** señaló al chico que yacía en el suelo.

XXXXX

A varias calles de la casa de los Matsuno, Osomatsu camina tranquilamente con una pequeña caja en manos.

 _Esta ha sido una de mis mejores ideas._

Levantó la caja frente a su rostro y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

 _Que mejor manera de terminar una cita que con algo de pastel. Ya lo veo, comeremos pastel, se hará más tarde y seguramente Kara me invitara a pasar la noche en su casa._

Osomatsu sonreía de manera boba al imaginar lo que podría pasar en el cuarto del chico que lo traía loco.

Continuaba andando perdido en sus fantasías cuando logro distinguir frente a él un par de siluetas a poca distancia.

Un chico sujetaba por la cintura a Todomatsu a la par que cubría su boca. El menor se removía intentando zafarse sin éxito. Una rápida sombra pasó a un costado del más joven impactando en el rostro de quien le sujetaba.

Totty se quedó de pie viendo caer a su captor, frente a el Osomatsu se erguía con grandeza.

 **\- Ya paso tu hora de dormir, ¿No niño? -**

Todomatsu ignorando el comentario se apresuró a aferrarse de las ropas del otro temblando.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te asustó este tipo? -**

 **\- K-karamatsu niisan... -**

Un dolor en el pecho de Osomatsu se alojó al escuchar la voz temblorosa del menor.

 **\- ¿Qué le paso? ¿En dónde está? -** trataba de hablar con calma.

 **\- En casa... unos tipos... los tienen a t-todos... -** el más joven lloraba refugiando su rostro en la ya empapada ropa del mayor.

De repente dos chicos aparecieron frente a ellos. Osomatsu colocó detrás de si a Todomatsu. Dejo caer el pastel y froto su mano derecha contra la izquierda.

No sabía lo que ocurría, pero era seguro que esos dos tipos estaban involucrados y él se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir.

XXXXX

De vuelta en la casa de los hermanos, solo la luz de la sala se mantiene encendida. En el sofá el hombre de camisa a cuadros se encuentra sentado en el centro con un puro en mano.

Dispersos por la habitación varios jóvenes se mantienen de pie.

Frente a Tougou, Karamatsu esta arrodillado con las manos atadas a la espalda y con un pañuelo en la boca. Detrás de este los otros tres hermanos se encuentran en la misma situación, Jyushimatsu sigue inconsciente.

 **\- Sabes mocoso... Esperaba más cosas de valor en esta mugrienta casa -** el hombre tiene a su lado algunos billetes en una bolsa **\- pero no tienen más que basura -**

Karamatsu le sostiene la mirada de forma desafiante.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Quieres decir algo? -** sonríe y con una seña uno de los chicos le quita el pañuelo a Kara.

 **\- Ya tienen el dinero... Váyanse -**

 **\- ¿Estás diciéndome que hacer? -**

 **\- Ya lo has dicho, aquí no hay nada más de valor, no tiene caso que sigan aquí -**

 **\- Podrías tener un punto... Pero de hecho, si tengo aun algo pendiente... -**

La puerta se abre atrayendo la atención de todos, en el marco Osomatsu está de pie con un rostro serio y las manos ocultas en los bolsillos.

 **\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí -** Tougou se pone de pie **\- así que el rumor era cierto, en verdad vives aquí -**

 **\- ¿Pero que dices? -** Osomatsu dio una rápida mirada en la habitación considerando si podría ganar en una pelea contra todos **\- ¿En serio este lugar parece mi estilo? -**

 **\- Cierto, esto es muy hogareño para ti... Pero entonces, ¿Qué haces con estos chicos? -**

 **\- Eso a ti no te incumbe -**

 **\- No estarás formando tu propia pandilla, ¿O sí? -**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Y tener que cuidar de otros? Me va mejor solo -**

 **\- Eso dices, pero sabes bien que conmigo te iría mucho mejor -**

 **\- ¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Todo esto ha sido para llamar mi atención? -**

 **\- No te emociones chico, esto ha sido una casualidad, de hecho estoy buscando integrantes nuevos y creo que encontré una buena opción -**

Uno de los jóvenes se inclina y levanta en brazos a Jyushimatsu, Choro e Ichi no logran hacer nada para detenerlo.

 **\- ¡Jyushimatsu! -** Karamatsu logra ponerse de pie e intenta correr hacia su hermano menor pero un brazo le rodea por el cuello impidiéndole avanzar.

 **\- Vaya -** habla Tougou sosteniendo a Kara con el brazo derecho **\- este chico tiene mucha vitalidad, tal vez me lo lleve también -**

Osomatsu camina hasta quedar frente al hombre.

 **\- Suéltalo -**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? No seas celoso, no importa a cuantos integre al grupo, siempre serás mi favorito -** el hombre aun con su puro deja ir el humo en el rostro de Osomatsu.

El chico se mantiene inmóvil.

 **\- Bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... -** Tougou comienza a hablar pero se detiene en cuanto siente una presión en su muñeca derecha.

 **\- Te dije que lo soltaras -** Oso oprime con mayor fuerza al otro.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas ordenado? -**

 **\- Te estoy advirtiendo -**

 **\- Vaya, déjame ver si entiendo, tú me estas amenazando, aquí frente a todos mis chicos y ¿Asumes que hare caso? -**

 _No tenía muchas opciones, era cierto que no podría vencerlos a todos, lo único que podía hacer era seguir con mi plan._

 **\- Tengo un trato para ti -** hablo Osomatsu con seriedad, sin aflojar su agarre; el hombre le miro intrigado **\- deja en paz al niño y a esta familia, a cambio regresare contigo -**

El hombre miro sorprendido al chico frente a él, para después componer una sonrisa maligna.

 **\- Interesante propuesta, pero tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tal si me llevo a ambos? -** tras hablar, todos vieron como Osomatsu caía inconsciente tras un golpe en la nuca que un joven tras él le había propinado.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu! –** Grito alterado Kara aun siendo sujetado por aquel malévolo hombre.

 **\- Tranquilo chico, el estará bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes –** con fuerza Tougou arrojo a Kara al suelo obteniendo un quejido de este que intento levantarse recibiendo una patada en el costado por parte del hombre.

 **\- Bueno chicos –** el hombre se dirige a sus "estudiantes" **– creo que nuestra tarea aquí ha finalizado, es hora de retirarnos –**

 **\- ¿Qué pasara con el chico que escapo? –** pregunto uno de los tantos jóvenes.

 **\- Parece que los aprendices que fueron tras él han fallado, así que asumiendo que logro llegar a la policía, lo más prudente es irnos –**

 **\- ¿Y que pasara con nuestros compañeros que fueron tras él? –** se aventuró a preguntar otro chico.

 **\- Si fallaron en traer a un simple mocoso, tendrán que soportar el castigo, ya sea de la policía o de mi parte –**

Ningún otro chico opino, sentían lastima por sus compañeros pero le temían mas a las represalias de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su maestro.

Con una indicación silenciosa se fueron retirando lentamente, mientras Choro e Ichi se acercaban a su hermano mayor que se mantenía en el suelo sin lograr levantarse por el dolor.

En cuestión de segundos la casa quedo solo habitada por aquellos tres hermanos que se mantenían en el suelo, dos sollozando y uno tratando de reponerse.

Se escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta, asumiendo que aquel hombre había regresado los dos menores se levantaron un tanto inseguros colocándose frente al mayor para protegerlo, a pesar de seguir atados harían lo que fuera por defender al otro.

En cuanto vieron una silueta aparecer en el marco, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Todomatsu hacia acto de presencia, al verlos corrió de inmediato a abrazarlos y comenzar a desatarles, en cuanto Choro estuvo libre se apresuró a Kara mientras Totty seguía desatando a Ichi. El mayor al ser liberado se sostuvo el costado con cuidado, esperaba no tener un daño interno, Totty miro a todos lados notando la falta de uno de sus hermanos.

 **\- ¿Y Jyushimatsu niisan? –** pregunto con miedo, los otros tres bajaron la vista.

 **\- Se lo llevaron –** respondió Kara con gran sentimiento al no poder haberlo evitado **– pero iremos por él, lo rescataremos –** se puso de pie con ayuda de Choromatsu.

 **\- ¿Qué hay de Osomatsu? –** pregunto Ichimatsu.

 **\- También quiero rescatarlo, pero mi prioridad es Jyushi, además, se ve que los conoce y no quiero que ustedes se vean involucrados en algo peligroso –** Kara respondió con cierta tristeza, realmente tenía un sentimiento por Oso, pero el saber que estaba involucrado en cosas turbias lo hacía poner en balanza el cariño que le tenía contra la seguridad de sus hermanos.

 **\- Así que, ¿Se fue con ellos? –** pregunto Totty desconcertando al resto.

 **\- ¿Qué dices? –** Kara no entendía a su hermano menor.

 **\- Creí que no necesitaríamos el plan b, pensé que el podría vencerlos a todos… parece que tuvo que rendirse –** su tono de voz tenía un toque de decepción.

 **\- De hecho se lo llevaron contra su voluntad –** anuncio Choromatsu.

 **\- ¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿Debo seguir con lo planeado? -**

 **\- Totty no estoy comprendiendo nada, pero lo que sea explícalo en el camino, debemos ir por Jyushimatu –** Kara avanzo a la puerta pero la voz de Choro le detuvo.

 **\- ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente? –**

Karamatsu se quedó quieto, era verdad, ¿En dónde buscarían?

 **\- Yo sé en donde están –** Todos miraron a Totty **– Osomatsu me lo dijo –**

Karamatsu tomo a Totty del brazo y todos salieron apresurados de la casa.

En el camino Todomatsu le contó a sus hermanos que Oso tras salvarlo de los tipos aquellos le ordeno esconderse en el patio, el plan era sencillo, Oso entraría a patearle el trasero a todos salvando el día y convirtiéndose en un héroe nacional, o al menos esas fueron las palabras del joven ladrón, pero en caso de que no funcionara el plan b era convencer a los maleantes de irse, aunque no le explico a Totty de qué manera lograría eso, pero en cuanto ellos se fueran Todomatsu debía llamar a la policía y dar aviso del lugar en donde se escondían, dirección que tenía guardada en el teléfono. Claro que no estaba en los planes que tanto Oso como Jyushi fuesen secuestrados.

Llegaron a unos almacenes abandonados, no había señal de vida por el lugar, peor era la dirección que Osomatsu le había indicado al menor. Avanzaron cautelosos por el lugar hasta que escucharon ruido a lo lejos, con cuidado se fueron acercando al origen del sonido, hallaron una ventana cercana por la cual asomarse, en el interior lograron ver a Tougou sentado en un gastado sillón con una cerveza en mano, a su alrededor el resto de jóvenes bebían y reían despreocupados. Los hermanos pasearon la vista por el lugar, no había señales de Jyushi y Oso.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos? –** Choromatsu pregunto mientras todos se agachaban para evitar ser vistos.

 **\- Hay que averiguar en donde los tienen, si logramos recatarlos podremos seguir el plan de Osomatsu y llamar a la policía –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no llamamos de una vez a la policía? –** pregunto Totty

 **\- No sabemos cómo reaccionara este tipo, podría lastimarlos si se siente acorralado –**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan –** le llamo Ichi asomándose por la ventana, el mayor se acercó para observar como uno de los chicos totalmente ebrio salía del lugar. Miro a Ichi quien solo asintió adivinando el pensamiento del otro.

Kara e Ichi se escabulleron en dirección a donde aquel intoxicado chico probablemente iría a orinar, vomitar o dormir. Mientras tanto Choro y Totty aguardaban bajo la ventana, no había sido necesario preguntarles a los otros lo que harían, los conocían suficiente para saber que se encargarían de sacarle información al pobre infeliz, Kara tenía la fuerza e Ichi la mente maligna, de otra manera conseguirían saber en dónde tenían a los otros. No paso mucho tiempo para que sus hermanos regresaran.

 **\- Tenemos un problema-** Anuncio con seriedad el mayor de los hermanos ante la mirada atenta de los otros.

~Continuara~

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este cap me quedo un poco más corto, espero poder compensar eso con el siguiente :D


	5. Un problema tras otro

Lo se tarde mucho y me disculpo, pero en mi defensa… creí tener una buena excusa para este momento dn_n

En fin, el siguiente cap será el último y ya casi lo finalizo así que no tendrán que esperar tanto esta vez… eso espero XD

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **\- Tenemos un problema-** Anuncio con seriedad el mayor de los hermanos ante la mirada atenta de los otros.

 **\- Lo mataron... -** declaro Choromatsu con pánico y absteniéndose de gritar **\- lo sospechaba... Fue Ichi, ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- Ichi siempre ha sido tan sombrío que no me sorprende -** hablo esta vez Totty con un rostro de terror.

 **\- ¿Qué dicen? -** Kara les miraba confundido **\- no, no matamos a nadie, lo dejamos inconsciente solamente -** los otros dos hermanos suspiraron aliviados.

 **\- ¿Y por qué asumen que yo mataría? -** pregunto Ichimatsu ofendido y con una mirada fría.

Los tres hermanos le esquivaron la mirada evitando responder.

 **\- Kara... -** Choro retomo la conversación **\- ¿Cuál es el problema? -**

 **\- Jyushimatsu está encerrado en una pequeña bodega detrás del almacén, sólo le custodian dos tipos -**

 **\- Eso es bueno -** se alegró Choromatsu **\- será fácil rescatarlo -**

 **\- ... ¿Qué hay de Osomatsu? -** pregunto Totty temeroso de la respuesta.

 **\- Ese es el problema... -** Kara parecía realmente preocupado **\- el lugar donde lo tienen no es de fácil acceso... -** se acercó a la ventana seguido de sus hermanos **\- en donde está el sofá, el pilar que** **está** **detrás... -** los otros ubicaron el lugar rápidamente, Tougo seguía en el mueble aun con una cerveza y ahora también con un puro en la otra mano **\- Osomatsu está atado en ese pilar... -**

Volvieron a esconderse, ahora entendían el problema, ¿Cómo podrían sacar a Oso si prácticamente estaba en el centro de todos esos maleantes? ¿Debían ir por su hermano y llamar a la policía?

 **\- ¿Cuál es el plan? -** Ichimatsu rompió el silencio.

 **\- Lo principal es Jyushi... -** Kara agachó la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

 **\- ¿Insinúas que lo abandonemos? -** Totty pregunto refiriéndose a aquel joven ladrón, después de todo él lo salvo.

 **\- Se los dije antes, no quiero involucrarlos en algo peligroso... Pero, tampoco puedo dejarlo... Yo amo a mis hermanos pero Osomatsu, también tiene un lugar importante en mi vida... Aunque sea un criminal... -** Karamatsu no podía mirar a sus hermanos, admitir algo tan importante en un momento como este era un golpe de emociones. Después de todo, no sabía nada del pasado de aquel ladrón, ni la relación que este tenía con ese hombre y hasta donde había notado sus hermanos no lo apreciaban.

 **\- Detesto romper el momento cursi -** Ichi se colocó de pie cuidando de no estar cerca de la ventana **\- pero eso deberías decírselo a Osomatsu, no a nosotros... -** se sonrojo un poco, ni loco diría que por un par de horas de convivencia el ladronzuelo ya le agradaba, aunque tal vez sólo fue el hecho de que le consiguió aquel gato de peluche.

 **\- Ichi... -** Kara le miro enternecido entendiendo que aprobaba una posible relación.

 **\- Ichimatsu niisan tiene razón -** Totty le sonreía al mayor **\- además, le debo una por salvarme -** el menor estaba dispuesto a pagar su deuda a la vez que ansiaba tener otra oportunidad para fastidiar a Oso, realmente eso le divertía.

 **\- Gracias chicos -** Kara sonrió al contar con sus hermanos, se giró a ver a Choro quien parecía indeciso.

 **\- Sigo pensando que no es más que un maldito pervertido, un ladrón tal cual que no tiene nada de bueno... Pero, también intento salvarnos, supongo que es justo regresarle el favor -** en efecto aun no confiaba en el ladrón, pero fuera del incidente en el callejón no había dado señas de querer dañar a su familia.

 **\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? -** inquirió el menor de los hermanos.

 **\- Bueno... -** sonrió Kara con seguridad **\- ya que ellos nos tomaron por sorpresa en casa, les devolveremos el favor.**

Dentro del almacén los jóvenes bebían y reían sin preocupación alguna, inclusive había quienes más allá del alcohol usaban otras sustancias para mejorar su estado de ánimo. El único mayor, aquel a quien llamaban maestro, se divertía observando las tonterías que sus alumnos hacían por el lugar, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá girándose un poco para alcanzar a ver aquel bulto que yacía tras el mueble.

Osomatsu estaba sentado recargado en el pilar, sus manos atadas rodeando la fría piedra le impedían moverse, mantenía la cabeza agachada y en su ropa se veían algunas manchas de sangre.

 **\- Osomatsu kun... -** canturreo el hombre **\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos este lugar? -**

El nombrado se mantenía en silencio totalmente quieto.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas molesto? Tal vez una cerveza te ayude a relajarte -** el hombre estira su brazo y vacía el contenido de una botella sobre el chico.

Osomatsu levanta el rostro, varios golpes se dejan ver además de algo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Su mirada denotaba el gran rencor que sentía.

 **\- Esa mirada... Justo como la recuerdo -** Tougo sonríe y se gira regresando a su posición anterior para seguir observando las locuras de los jóvenes.

El chico de chamarra roja intento otra vez zafarse de sus ataduras, lastimando solamente sus muñecas en el acto.

 _Me pregunto si Jyushi estará bien… seguramente Kara debe estar molesto conmigo por involucrarlo en esto…_

El tiempo continuaba pasando, ya era cerca de la media noche y la mayoría de los jóvenes yacían medio inconscientes por el suelo, mientras los que seguían despiertos continuaban bebiendo pero en menor escándalo. Tougo cabeceaba recostado completamente sobre el sofá.

Fuera de aquel viejo almacén, en una pequeña bodega dos jóvenes sentados en un par de cajas, juegan cartas frente a la puerta, beben y fuman al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

 **\- ¿Y a qué hora termina nuestro turno? -** pregunta uno de los chicos revolviendo la baraja.

 **\- Hace como dos horas... Pero dudo que alguien venga, ya sabes cómo es esto -**

 **\- Que fastidio, todo por un mocoso. ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato con él? Ya sabes, irle mostrando cómo será su vida aquí -** se levanta dejando las cartas sobre su asiento.

 **\- Suena divertido -** se levanta su compañero con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Uno de ellos abre la puerta, en el interior Jyushimatsu se encuentra en el suelo atado de pies y manos con cinta en su boca. Mira con gran molestia a sus captores.

 **\- Venimos para hacerte compañía niño -** se acerca uno de ellos quedando frente al joven Matsuno **\- dime, ¿Ya estás listo para jurarle lealtad a Tougo? -**

Jyushimatsu mueve su cabeza negando frenéticamente.

 **\- Respuesta incorrecta -** el chico frente a él le da una patada en el estómago provocando que el beisbolista se retuerza en el suelo.

Ambos custodios ríen ante la situación.

 **\- Es mi turno -** el otro bandido anuncia divertido, pero antes de dar un paso una mano se posa en su hombro, se gira solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en el rostro que termina derribándole.

En la entrada Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se mantienen estáticos.

El tipo del suelo esta inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

 **\- Uno menos... -** Ichi habla con una voz baja pero tétrica. El chico que sigue de pie se lanza contra el de morado quien se hace a un lado dejando que Todomatsu impactara con un palo al maleante que cae de inmediato. El menor sonríe triunfante, ambos se dirigen a su hermano para desatarle y revisarlo.

 **\- ¡Totty, ese fue una gran** _ **home run**_ **! -** grita emocionado en cuanto descubren su boca.

 **\- Gracias Jyushimatsu niisan -**

 **\- ¿Y los demás? -** se dirige a Ichi que termina de soltar sus manos.

 **\- Fueron por Osomatsu -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu niisan está en problemas? -** se levanta apresurado.

 **\- Si, y ¿Por qué le dices niisan? -** pregunta Ichimatsu con reserva, después de todo entendía que el menor tuviese agrado por el ladrón, pero llamarlo como si fuese su hermano le parecía demasiado.

 **\- ¿Estoy mal? Después de todo es el novio de Karamatsu niisan -** el beisbolista respondió con toda calma. Sus dos hermanos no dijeron nada, aquellos dos realmente podrían tener algo formal, pero ya lo aclararían luego.

 **\- Vamos -** indicó el mayor de los tres andando hacia la puerta -

 **\- ¿A dónde Ichimatsu niisan? -** Jyushi arrastraba a los dos ladrones al fondo de la bodega.

 **\- Con el siguiente paso del plan -** su sonrisa inquietaría a cualquiera que no lo conociese.

En el almacén, Osomatsu aprovechando que no está siendo vigilado estira su pierna derecha tratando de alcanzar un fragmento de vidrio, tal vez de una botella o de una de las tantas ventanas rotas, lo importante es que era una opción para tratar de cortar sus ataduras. Se estiraba cada vez más sintiendo dolor en sus articulaciones. Su pie logro tocar aquel objeto, solo un poco más y lograría arrastrarlo hasta él.

Se quedó quieto cuando aquel vidrio se deshizo frente a sus ojos al ser pisado por un joven encapuchado.

Al parecer uno de los tantos chicos en ese lugar quería divertirse propinándole una paliza; por quinta vez desde que despertó en ese lugar.

No importaba, igual vería la forma de vengarse de todos ellos, les infligiría el triple del dolor.

El de rojo se tensó un poco cuando el sujeto se inclinó, se mantuvo agachado, la persona tocó con suavidad su mejilla.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -**

Osomatsu levantó su rostro un tanto sorprendido.

 **\- ¿Kara...? -** hablo en voz baja.

Frente a él Karamatsu le sonreía mientras mantenía su mano en su rostro, la capucha de una sudadera negra le cubría.

 **\- No hagas ruido, te sacaremos de aquí -**

 _Sentí otra presencia detrás de mí, alguien, probablemente uno de sus hermanos peleaba con mis ataduras._

 **\- ¿Y Jyushi? -** _tenía que preguntar, no podía negar que estaba feliz de ver a este idiota, pero prefería que rescataran a mi cuñado._

 **\- Tranquilo, él esté bien, ahora mismo... -**

Karamatsu es interrumpido por un gran estruendo proveniente de la puerta, la mayoría reacciona observando hacia el origen del sonido, unos pocos como Tougo siguen perdidos en sus sueños. Debajo de la puerta comienza a filtrarse un humo negro.

 **\- Ichi se adelantó -** murmura Kara observando a los vándalos que empiezan a inquietarse **\- rápido Choro -** le indica a su hermano que sigue tratando de desatar las cuerdas.

 **\- N-no puedo, está muy apretado -** responde inquieto al no lograr un avance.

 **\- ¡Fuego! -** un chico que se atrevió a abrir la puerta alerta a sus compañeros.

En la entrada una gran línea de llamas les bloquea la salida.

Afuera escondidos tras una camioneta destartalada, los tres hermanos menores observan la escena.

 **\- Ichimatsu niisan... -** Totty habla nervioso **\- solo debías crear una distracción... No matar a todos -**

 **\- Lo tendré en cuenta la siguiente vez... -**

 **\- ¿Cómo qué siguiente? -**

 **\- Ichimatsu niisan -** ahora Jyushi le llamaba **\- ¿Cómo saldrán nuestros hermanos? -**

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, al parecer no habían caído en ese pequeño detalle mientras vertían la gasolina e iniciaban aquel incendio que ahora comenzaba a expandirse.

Dentro de la bodega varios chicos trataban de apaciguar las llamas, contrario a sus acciones el fuego se incrementaba. Con los gritos los que permanecían en su quinto sueño comenzaban a despertar en cuanto veían la situación.

Karamatsu se asomó nervioso por sobre el sofá, aquel hombre seguía durmiendo como si nada, tal vez estaba inconsciente, sino que razón habría para que tanto alboroto no lo despertase.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? -** una voz desconocida atrajo la atención del mayor, se giró rápidamente para ver como uno de los tipos que había en el lugar se dirigida hacia Choromatsu.

Con gran velocidad Karamatsu se apresuró a interponerse entre ese tipo y su hermano.

 **\- Pero... Si son ustedes -** el tipo de la misma altura que Kara le lanzó un golpe que el otro esquivo con facilidad.

Mientras el mayor de los Matsuno sostenía una pelea con aquel chico, Choro ahora más nervioso que antes movía apresurado sus manos contra aquella cuerda.

 **\- Rápido friki -** Osomatsu se removía intentando romper sus ataduras.

 **\- No me llames así maldito inútil -** entre más presión sentía más torpes eran sus movimientos.

Un par de chicos se percataron de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando por el sofá acercándose para ayudar a sus compañeros, eso obligo a que Choromatsu dejara su tarea para pelear junto a su hermano, Oso desde su posición soltaba una que otra patada haciendo tropezar a los adversarios.

El lugar era un caos. Las llamas comenzaban a extenderse ya que algunos descerebrados intentaron apaciguar el incendio con el líquido de sus botellas. Mientras la mayoría intentaba lidiar con el fuego, unos pocos mantenían una ardua lucha contra los dos hermanos.

 **\- ¡Esto es una gran revelación! -** gritaba Oso haciendo caer a otro incautó que se olvidaba de su presencia.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** cuestionó Choro mientras daba una fuerte patada al estómago de su rival.

 **\- Sabes pelear, creí que solo eras un debilucho por como reaccionaste esta tarde en la feria -**

 **\- No me gusta pelear... -** esquivaba un golpe **\- pero se hacerlo -**

 **\- Me alegra que se entiendan -** hablaba Karamatsu un tanto cansado **\- pero tenemos que salir de aquí -**

 **\- No seas celoso dulzura, con gusto les acompaño… ¡Si tan solo me desatan! –** pataleo cual niño pequeño.

Mientras hacía berrinche sintió como sus manos eran liberadas de su atadura. Aliviado sobo sus adoloridas muñecas, al girarse vio tres rostros conocidos.

Ichi sostenía una navaja mientras sonreía con sus dos hermanos a los lados.

 **\- No deberías jugar con eso niño -** elde rojo pronunció mientras le arrebataba el arma de las manos.

 **\- Acabo de conseguirla infeliz -**

 **\- Esto debe estar en manos de un experto -** se guardó el arma mientras se ponía de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la pelea que los dos mayores aun mantenían con los bandidos.

Los tres menores entraron también en combate, aunque su esfuerzo era menor mientras eran protegidos por los mayores.

La pelea estaba siendo ganada por los chicos buenos, en gran parte debido a que estaban siendo ignorados por los que aún intentaban apagar el incendio o buscaban como escapar.

La entrada estaba totalmente bloqueada por grandes llamas, el humo en el interior empezaba a ser cada vez más espeso, pese a escapar un poco por las ventanas rotas el respirar empezaba a ser un gran obstáculo.

 **\- ¡Vámonos ya! -** grito Choromatsu noqueado a su contrincante.

 **\- Que aburrido eres -** se burló Osomatsu.

 **\- No puedo respirar, hay que salir -** Todomatsu se aferró al brazo de su hermano mayor cubriéndose el rostro en un intento para no inhalar más humo.

 **\- La ventana... -** Karamatsu miraba a su alrededor en busca de aquello que les sirvió como entrada al no tener barrotes como el resto **\- no logro verla -**

 **\- Creo saber en dónde está -** Osomatsu se acercó, ya no había nadie buscando pelea, sólo se preocupaban de como escapar **\- síganme -** tomo la mano de Jyushi **\- no se separen -** les indicó al notar que el humo ya ocupaba gran parte del espacio y que todos corrían de un lado a otro. El beisbolista sujeto a Ichi, este tomo la mano de Choro, tras él Totty le tomaba de la camisa mientras Kara apoyaba su mano en el hombro del más joven.

Avanzando uno tras otro lograron llegar a su vía de escape, Osomatsu ayudó a salir uno a uno a los hermanos, al ser el turno de Totty noto que faltaba el mayor.

 **\- ¿Y Karamatsu? -** el de rojo busco con la mirada esperando verlo cerca.

 **\- No sé, venia tras de mi hace un momento -** tras responder comenzó a toser.

 **\- Vete, iré a buscarlo -** le ayudo a salir **\- aléjense pronto -** le ordenó a los demás **\- nosotros los alcanzaremos -** sin aguardar respuesta o queja se adentró nuevamente en busca del hermano mayor.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** _Idiota, ¿Dónde te has metido?_

La mayoría de los que estaban en el almacén habían logrado salir rompiendo ventanas, forzando aberturas entre las paredes y hasta arriesgándose entre las llamas.

Osomatsu andaba inseguro por el lugar, si se quedaban más tiempo ahí era mayor la probabilidad de morir. De pronto distinguió el color azul entre todo el humo. Al parecer el chico ya se había quitado la sudadera negra que uso antes para camuflarse. Acelero el paso.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** su voz denotaba la emoción de haberle encontrado.

Un par de pasos antes de llegar hasta él se detuvo de golpe.

Karamatsu no estaba solo. Tougo se mantenía detrás de él.

Osomatsu se mantuvo quieto, temeroso de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer.

 _Mierda... Este maldito infeliz... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?..._

Karamatsu se mantenía inmóvil, un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al sentir la presión de aquella arma en su sien. Trago pesado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse atrapar de nuevo?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, que lindo que odien a Tougo, con lo que viene hare que lo odien más :3 … no me crean… ¿O sí?

Muchas gracias por leer prometo subir pronto la última parte n_n


	6. Resultados

**\- Osomatsu kun, me has decepcionado, no sólo intentaste huir, sino que has incendiado mi hogar y ahuyentado a mis alumnos -** el hombre se mantenía sereno a pesar del espeso humo a su alrededor.

 **\- Suéltalo -** ordenó el de rojo.

 **\- Otra vez diciéndome que hacer... Sabes que odio eso... Pero, debo decir que me sorprendes, tú el gran Osomatsu, temiendo por la vida de alguien más, dime, ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? -**

 **\- No te incumbe -**

 **\- Vaya, que fastidio... -** Tougo colocó su dedo en el gatillo haciendo que ambos chicos se tensarán.

 **\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! -** grito Osomatsu exaltado.

 **\- ¡Eso!... -** el hombre comenzó a reír **\- tu desesperación, ese rostro de terror e impotencia al saber que no puedes contra mí...** **Sabes, no** **eres más que un malagradecido, yo te encontré y te protegí, aun así te atreviste a abandonarme -**

 **\- ¡No me jodas con esas tonterías!, tú lo único que querías era una marioneta... Un peón para todas tus artimañas -**

 **\- Ingrato, debí dejarte morir en ese callejón... ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? No eres nada sin mí, no vales nada para nadie... -** Tougo con su mano libre sostuvo el mentón de Karamatsu quien no movía un solo musculo, temeroso de que aquella arma se disparase en cualquier segundo **\- ¿Crees que vales algo para él? ¿Te conoce realmente? -**

 **\- Cállate... -** Osomatsu mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre tratando de ignorar la expresión de desconcierto en el de azul.

 **\- ¿Qué diría este chico si supiera tu pasado? ¿Del camino de muerte que hay tras de ti? -**

Muerte, esa pareció ser la palabra clave para que ambos chicos cruzaran miradas, Karamatsu sorprendido, Osomatsu asustado.

 **\- Te odiara sin dudarlo, no habría razón para que quiera acercarse a ti –** sonrió triunfante observando el ligero temblor que se hacía presente en el de chamarra roja.

 **\- Eso es mentira... -** hablo Karamatsu aun siendo sujetado del rostro **\- el pasado no es importante, tampoco lo es el futuro -** el chico sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en su frente con una pose _cool_ **\- lo único que vale es el presente -** le guiño un ojo al otro joven.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? –** Tougo le soltó observándole confundido, la atención del mayor fue captada por una sonora risa, se giró para ver a Osomatsu riendo y limpiándose un par de lágrimas que escapaban por el esfuerzo.

Osomatsu ahora más que nunca confirmaba lo especial y único que era ese chico.

 **\- Idiota… -** Oso recuperaba la compostura **– creo que me rompiste un par de costillas, ¿Lo ves Tougo?, no te necesito, lo tengo a él aunque sea un tipo doloroso… Y si quiere saber de mi pasado se lo contare cuando quiera –** Karamatsu sonreía ante las palabras del otro.

El de rojo no mentía, estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que quisiera al chico que no solo le brindo su confianza, sino que le volvía loco a pesar de no haberse acostado todavía con él, situación que pensaba resolver lo más pronto posible al terminar este inconveniente.

 **\- Eso es estúpido… finalicemos esta cursilería -** Tougo en un rápido movimiento disparo contra su exalumno y regreso el arma a la cabeza del hermano mayor. Osomatsu logro esquivar la bala tirándose al suelo y refugiándose tras un muro, era claro que aquel hombre no dudaría en matar al chico que tenía junto a él y por ende no le permitiría acercarse.

Karamatsu reprimió un grito ante el primer disparo, suspirando aliviado al ver que Osomatsu se encontraba a salvo, al contrario de él que volvía a tener un arma apuntándole.

 **\- Despídete niño –** sentencio el hombre listo para disparar.

 **\- ¡E-espera! -** Karamatsu se apresuró a hablar antes de que aquel hombre concluyera la acción.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Suplicarás por tu vida? -**

 **\- No... Yo solo -** trago pesado mirando a Osomatsu que se asomaba con cautela **\- cuida de mis hermanos por mí... –**

Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los otros dos sujetos de pronunciar palabra alguna, Karamatsu se apresuró a tomar con ambas manos la muñeca y el arma de Tougo, el sonido de un disparo retumbo en el lugar, la bala impacto en una pared mientras ambos se encontraban en una lucha por apoderarse de la pistola que ahora mantenían apuntando al techo.

Aprovechando la distracción Osomatsu se levantó a prisa corriendo contra los dos y sacando de su bolsillo la navaja que le había quitado a Ichimatsu. Solo tenía que concentrar su atención en el cuerpo mayor para no herir al otro con su loca idea de atacar por sorpresa, sencillo ¿No?

Osomatsu impacto contra los dos cuerpos provocando que los tres cayeran al suelo y que la pistola se deslizara a tan solo unos pasos de ellos; Tougo soltó un quejido al sentir el filo de aquella arma blanca clavándose en su pierna, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo; propinándole una patada con la pierna sana a Osomatsu logro quitárselo de encima, mientras forcejeaba con Karamatsu para apartarlo de arriba, se arrastraba en un intento para alcanzar su arma.

Karamatsu se percató de las intenciones del hombre y trato con mayor fuerza de retenerlo en el suelo, estirándose también para alcanzar la pistola.

Ambas manos llegaron al mismo tiempo al arma, ambas manos la sujetaron en un vano intento de arrebatársela al otro, rodaban por el suelo, uno tratando de matar al más joven, el otro solo buscando deshacerse del instrumento.

Osomatsu se levantaba para ver la escena, logro distinguir a qué lado apuntaba el cañón y se apresuró hasta ellos, con torpes movimientos alcanzo a tocar el arma.

Un nuevo disparo, pero esta vez no hubo eco, el sonido fue ligeramente opacado cuando el arma presiono contra aquel cuerpo, los tres estaban inmóviles; el chico de azul recostado sobre el suelo, sobre él aquel hombre y a un lado el joven ladrón.

 **\- Te lo dije… -** Tougo sonreía triunfante observando el rostro de terror del que se encontraba debajo **\- solo hay muerte cuando él está presente… –**

Aquel hombre se dejó caer a un costado, una mancha de sangre se extendía por todo su abdomen. Osomatsu se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Karamatsu obligándole a levantarse y llevándole deprisa en busca de la salida. El lugar comenzaba a colapsar. Con pasos torpes lograron llegar a una abertura en la pared, consiguieron salir antes de que el techo comenzara a desplomarse.

Estando fuera Osomatsu sostenía al otro de la mano aun guiándole, se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir un temblor en el chico.

 **\- E-está muerto… -** Karamatsu mantenía la vista oculta por un par de mechones de cabello, su acompañante tomo con cautela su rostro obligándolo a mirarle, su rostro estaba pálido y con una expresión de total terror.

 **\- Escucha con atención, debes olvidar todo esto… olvídalo y sigue viviendo con tus hermanos, como lo hiciste antes de conocerme –**

Karamatsu ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Aquel ladrón tenía que estar bromeando, ¿Cómo esperaba que olvidara algo así? Peor aún, por lo que estaba entendiendo ¿Qué lo olvidara a él también?

Osomatsu le fue soltando lentamente, le deposito un suave beso en los labios y comenzó a alejarse, se sentía tan culpable por haber arrastrado al chico de azul a todo este lio, tal vez Tougo al final tenía razón y ya no habría razón para que alguien quisiera estar cerca de él.

 **\- No te vayas… -** apenas un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto para que el de rojo frenara su paso manteniéndose quieto sin girar a verle **– prometiste ayudarme a proteger a mis hermanos… –** la voz de Kara era un poco más fuerte, aun así se escuchaba temblorosa.

Osomatsu se giró lentamente, aquel chico que conoció al intentar robarle, al que salvo y por el que fue salvado, aquel buen chico ahora tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Una idea paso por la mente del joven ladrón, parecía una idea tonta y egoísta pero lo que deseaba era estar al lado de Karamatsu de ahora en adelante; dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

 **\- Solo soy un ladrón… nunca he sabido hacer nada más… y tus hermanos me odian –** finalizo con una sonrisa de lado, estaba seguro que al menos uno le apreciaba pero a los otros aun necesitaba ganárselos.

 **\- Quédate… -** Karamatsu lo rodeo por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el hombro del otro **– quiero saber más de ti –**

Osomatsu completo el abrazo, el cuerpo de Kara comenzaba a temblar, tal vez era por el cumulo de emociones del momento.

 **\- Solo una condición… -** Hablo Oso acariciando el cabello de Kara **– si algún día, lo que ocurrió hoy fuese descubierto, debes prometerme que me dejaras pagar por el crimen, sin protestas… -**

 **\- ¡P-pero...! –** se enderezo apresurado.

 **\- Nada –** le interrumpió **– sé que en algún momento debo pagar mis pecados, así que promete que si llega el día ambos aceptaremos mi destino –** Osomatsu le dedico una tierna sonrisa, algo que el menor no había visto con anterioridad, no advertía burla en su expresión, solo una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

Karamatsu asintió lentamente para volver a pegarse en aquel ladrón que poco a poco se había ganado un lugar especial en su vida.

A pocos metros, los dos jóvenes eran observados sin darse cuenta.

 **\- No deberíamos, ya saben, ¿Interrumpirlos o algo así? -**. Pregunto Todomatsu capturando el momento con su celular.

 **\- Supongo… pero me da pereza caminara hasta allá –** se giró Ichimatsu restándole importancia.

 **\- Bueno, creo que esta vez podemos darles un momento -** Choromatsu se cruzó brazos dándose la vuelta, Todomatsu le imito con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono.

 **\- Que vergonzoso… –** reía Jyushimatsu, mientras sus hermanos se mantenían volteados el seguía observando la escena **– Osomatsu niisan le está tocando el trasero a Karamatsu niisan –**

Ante lo dicho por el beisbolista los tres chicos se giraron de prisa, presenciando que en efecto el ladrón tocaba con descaro a su hermano. No tardaron en llegar hasta ellos para separarlos, mientras Jyushi seguía riendo.

 _Ya pasaron unos días del incidente, en las noticias solo se_ _anunció_ _un extraño incendio en una bodega abandonada, no se dijo nada sobre víctimas, tal vez la policía no quiso difundirlo o tal vez no hubo… sería un misterio._

 **\- ¡Osomatsu date prisa o te quedaras sin desayuno! –** el chico con overol azul le llamaba al pie de las escaleras, Osomatsu bajo con pereza los escalones usando un overol similar pero en color rojo.

 **\- Ya voy, ya voy –** dio un gran bostezo, siguió al otro hasta la habitación en donde los hermanos menores ya se encontraban alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de sus alimentos.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan es muy lento! –** Jyushi grito divertido mientras el mencionado tomaba lugar junto a él revolviendo sus cabellos.

 **\- Más bien es perezoso –** Todomatsu afirmo junto al de amarillo mientras el de rojo le mostraba la lengua.

 **\- Que bien… –** hablo Choromatsu sentado a un lado de Totty **– no solo es un inútil, sino también un perezoso bueno para nada –**

 **\- Nadie dijo bueno para nada, friki… bueno, al menos no soy un virgen –** comenzó a reír ante la expresión molesta del otro chico.

 **\- Todos son muy escandalosos –** se quejó Ichimatsu al lado de su hermano con camisa verde.

 **\- Tú lo has dicho** _ **brother**_ **–** Karamatsu apareció con un plato de comida para Osomatsu, sentándose entre este y su hermano amante de los gatos **– es muy temprano para que discutan –**

 **\- Es tu culpa por traerlo aquí –** respondió molesto el de morado.

 **\- ¿Eh? Pero si todos estuvieron de acuerdo –** el hermano mayor se quejaba.

 **\- Déjalos, solo nos tienen envidia –** Osomatsu abrazo al de azul por la cintura atrayéndole para darle un beso en la mejilla provocándole un sonrojo.

 **\- ¡Hey, nada de besos en la mesa! –** Grito Choro alterado.

 **\- ¿** **Otras cosas** **si? –** sonrió burlón Osomatsu.

Karamatsu sonreía viendo a cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban, estaba realmente contento de tener a Osomatsu a su lado.

La escena de ahora se repetía cada mañana desde hace unos días; Karamatsu tras hablar con sus hermanos se llegó a un acuerdo para aceptar que el de rojo viviera bajo el mismo techo, con la condición de que consiguiera un trabajo y dejara de robar, lo del empleo fue fácil, Karamatsu le obtuvo un puesto en la misma empresa que él estaba, lo de robar sorpresivamente también fue sencillo, al principio porque no le permitían estar solo en la calle y después por que comenzó a recibir su paga; lo que en definitiva no lograban frenar era su adicción a las apuestas y al alcohol.

En el hogar, pese a algunas protestas se hizo un arreglo con las habitaciones, dejando una recamara para, la ya oficial, joven pareja y otra para los cuatro hermanos menores. Karamatsu agradecía tener al de rojo a su lado en aquellas noches que el rostro de Tougo le perseguía en pesadillas, no soportaría que sus hermanos le viesen llorar; Oso siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

Osomatsu por su parte estaba muy contento de poder tener privacidad, independientemente de la sesiones de sexo que ahora podía disfrutar con el de azul, en realidad lo que más agradecía era que al estar solos en aquella habitación él podía sincerarse hablando un poco de su pasado, quitando así al menos una pizca de aquella carga que tenía desde hace años, se confesaba ante el otro con la idea egoísta de que entre más se conocieran menos podrían separase.

En definitiva, la vida ahora les sonreía a los seis inquilinos de esa pequeña casa, nada opacaba su felicidad, ni siquiera esa pequeña incertidumbre de los mayores por aquel hombre que esperaban no volver a ver.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¡Por fin lo termine!... Por ahora.

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Tougo vive? Si murió, ¿Quién disparó el arma?¿Los menores aceptaran por completo al ex ladrón? ¿Algún día redactare el lemon que les debo? XD

Me gustaría su opinión, tengo más ideas para seguir esta historia, quiero agregar a las girlmatsu y otros personajes, pero no sé si continuarlo aquí o en una secuela. Siento que muchos capítulos pueden llegar a aburrirlos.

Por lo mientras dejare el estado de esta historia en "inconcluso"

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y en especial por leer n_n


	7. Nuevos amigos

_Que sueño_

El chico de chamarra roja bostezaba por quinta vez andando por la calle a paso lento.

 _No puedo creer que hoy no coincidiera nuestro día de descanso. Y además todos salieron dejándome solo._

 **\- ¡Estoy muy aburrido! -** se quejó ante la nada estirando sus brazos.

 _¿Debería ir al pachinko o a los caballos?_

Mientras el ex ladrón analizaba sus opciones escucho cerca una voz familiar. Miro al rededor en busca de la persona y no tardo en visualizarla.

En una banca del parque, su querido cuñado hablaba animosamente con una chica.

 _¿Tiene novia? Eso explica porque no me ha invitado a jugar con el últimamente, pequeño tramposo, seguro tus otros hermanos pegarían el grito al cielo si se enteran._

Con paso seguro Osomatsu se acercó a los tortolos.

 **\- Jyushi que coincidencia -** saludo casual observando a los dos jóvenes notablemente sorprendidos. Miro con cuidado a la chica, cabello castaño claro, algunas pecas en su rostro y ojos de un tono avellana, era muy linda pero su mirada parecía, asustada.

 **\- ¡O-osomatsu niisan! ¿Qué haces aquí? -** pregunto algo nervioso.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con los modales? ¿No me presentaras a tu chica? -** sonrió inclinándose y estirando su mano con la intención de tocar el rostro de la joven. Un manotazo le detuvo en seco.

Jyushi se había levantado a la par de haber golpeado la mano de Oso.

 **\- No la toques -** sentenció con seriedad el menor.

Osomatsu estaba por protestar pero antes de hablar la chica salió corriendo.

 **\- ¡E-espera! -** Jyushi le llamo pero la chica no hizo ademán de detenerse, el joven beisbolista se dejó caer triste en la banca.

 **\- Estoy confundido... Y adolorido... -** Osomatsu con un puchero sobaba su mano.

 **\- Lo siento Osomatsu niisan -**

 **\- No importa, desconocía que fueras tan posesivo -** tomo lugar junto al chico.

 **\- No es así... No puedo decirlo... -** suspiro con pesadez.

El mayor miraba sorprendido, no había visto triste al chico, ni siquiera sabía que el sentimiento existiera en alguien tan optimista como él.

 **\- Tu niisan esta aburrido, ¿Vamos por un helado? -** Jyushi sonrió levemente y asintió ante la propuesta.

En una pequeña cafetería Jyushi disfrutaba de un helado y Oso de un café.

Osomatsu evitó preguntar sobre la chica, aguardaría a que el menor hablara, después de todo él no era quien para cuestionar los secretos de otros.

 **\- Sabes... -** el mayor dio un sorbo a su taza **\- hoy planeaba pasar el día con Kara pero el idiota no quiso faltar al trabajo -** torció la boca molesto.

 **\- Tú... Quieres mucho a Karamatsu niisan, ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- ¿Dudas de ello? -**

Jyushi soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder **\- No, después de todo tienen** _ **seccross**_ **muy seguido -** Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario **\- es solo que... Les tengo algo de envidia... Ustedes pueden estar juntos sin problema... -** comenzó a jugar con el helado moviendo su cuchara y evitando mirar a su acompañante.

 **\- Bueno, tú fuiste testigo de que no ha sido fácil... Tus hermanos aun me detestan por ejemplo... -**

El menor sonrió ligeramente, él sabia realmente lo que sus otros hermanos sentían por el mayor, pero no le correspondía delatarlos.

 **\- Aun así... -** prosiguió Osomatsu **\- estoy contento de haberlo conocido y no importan los obstáculos que se presenten siempre luchare por estar a su lado, esa persona lo vale -**

Jyushimatsu compuso una gran sonrisa, comprendiendo el mensaje que le estaba dando.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan tiene razón! ¡Lo vale! -**

 **\- Niisan es muy sabio -** rascó su nariz sintiéndose orgulloso **\- bien, ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a los caballos? -** tentó sus bolsillos y en seguida palideció.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Osomatsu niisan? -**

 **\- Mierda... Creo que olvide mi cartera... ¿Jyushi...? -** no logro terminar la pregunta mientras el menor ya negaba con una expresión nerviosa.

 _Maldita sea... Supongo que deberé aplicar el viejo "corre sin mirar atrás"_

 **\- Jyushi... -** le llamo en voz baja haciendo un ademán para que se acercara **\- cuando te de la señal corre, ¿Entiendes? -**

 **\- ¡¿Correr?! -**

 **\- Shhhh... -** se apresuró a cubrir la boca del menor.

 **\- Ejem... -** un sonido ajeno a ellos se escuchó de cerca.

 **\- Maldición... -** murmuró el de rojo **\- hay alguien detrás de mí, ¿Verdad? -** pregunto mientras aun cubría la boca del menor quien asintió lentamente.

 **\- Caballeros... -** un joven se situó junto a la mesa; vestía pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla **\- parece que tenemos un problema -** miro con seriedad al mayor.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Aquí todo está bien -** rascaba su nuca evitando la mirada del otro **\- ¿Cierto Jyushi? -** pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

 **\- ¡La señal! -** sin dar tiempo a que los otros reaccionen Jyushimatsu se levanta y sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Algunas personas miran curiosas hacia la puerta por donde un rayo amarillo acababa de pasar.

Osomatsu está congelado, tratando de procesar el hecho mientras el joven a su lado le mira molesto.

 **\- ¿Y bien? -** el de corbata amarilla rompe el silencio.

 **\- No es lo que parece... Él solo... Tenía prisa... -**

 **\- Ok, entenderé entonces que no tendrá inconveniente en pagar por los alimentos, ¿Cierto? -**

 **\- Sobre eso, paso algo muy gracioso -** ríe nervioso mientras el otro sabes un celular **\- espera, ¿Qué haces? -**

 **\- Llamaré a la policía –** comienza a marcar.

 **\- ¡Aguarda, no lo hagas! -** trata de quitarle el teléfono.

 _Todo menos la policía, Karamatsu seguro se enojara... ¿Y si lo golpeó y huyó?_

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan! -**

Ante el grito, toda persona en el lugar mira hacia la puerta, un chico de camisa blanca y sombrero café mira molesto hacia el recién nombrado.

 **\- ¿Totty? –**

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Podrías por una vez no avergonzarme? –** camina hasta la mesa y se cruza de brazos, detrás de él Jyushimatsu le sigue con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Jyushi? –** Oso le mira confundido.

 **\- Encontré a Totty para que nos ayude Osomatsu niisan –**

 **\- Jyushi~ sabía que no eras capaz de abandonarme –** le mira con ojos llorosos totalmente conmovido **– por eso eres mi cuñado consentido, te comprare muchos dulces –**

 **\- Siento interrumpir –** hablo el joven ajeno a aquel grupo de conocidos **– pero molestan al resto de clientes, ¿Pueden solo pagar y marcharse por favor? –**

 **\- Disculpa… -** Todomatsu ofendido encara al chico que es unos centímetros más alto que él **– pero no es manera de tratar a los clientes, los meseros no deberían ser tan descorteses –**

 **\- Totty, sabía que me defenderías –** Oso se levanta para abrazar al más joven.

 **\- Cállate, que todo esto seguro es tu culpa… en fin, solo tráeme la cuenta para irnos de este lugar –** le indica al joven que con una pequeña sonrisa solo asiente. Todomatsu empuja al mayor **– suéltame, solo me avergüenzas –** logra zafarse con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Los tres chicos esperan al joven que regresa con la cuenta, Todomatsu entrega el dinero.

 **\- Prometo que te pagare –** Oso revuelve el cabello del más joven.

 **\- Claro que lo harás, o si no le contare a Karamatsu niisan –** Osomatsu hace un puchero ante el comentario **\- Vámonos, ya arruinaste mi día –**

Los tres se encaminan a la salida, seguidos del chico con corbata amarilla.

 **\- Listo –** voltea Todomatsu hacia el joven **– salimos, ¿Ya está contento el mesero? –**

 **\- Atsushi, ese es mi nombre –** responde con una sonrisa.

 **\- Como si me importara –** se gira molesto comenzando a andar seguido de Jyushi y Oso.

Atsushi se queda de pie en la entrada observando cómo se alejan, un chico con mandil negro se acerca.

 **\- Señor, ¿Escuche bien? ¿Lo confundieron con un mesero? –**

 **\- Así parece… pero no me sorprende, soy muy joven para aparentar ser el dueño, ¿No? –**

El chico con mandil solo asintió, después de todo era cierto que a muchos aún les parecía imposible que Atsushi a sus 20 años fuera dueño de una cadena de restaurantes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sé que tarde y es un cap corto, pero ahora si tengo excusas, la tesis se lleva mi alma poco a poco T_T

Bueno, antes que nada agradezco mucho los comentarios, soy muy feliz cuando leo sus mensajes o veo que agregan a favoritos, en serio muchas gracias *w*

Para aquellos que pidieron lemon, no habrá XD

La verdad no quiero agregar hard aquí para mantener el rango de edad en donde está, ya que sé que a muchos no les gustan las escenas explicitas, (a mi si pero eso es aparte XD ); pero, no puedo negar que sentía curiosidad por redactar una escena de sexo, así que hice un one shot, lo pueden encontrar en mis historias con el nombre de "Por fin solos", así que aprovechen porque será lo único hard que habrá :P

Siendo todo, muchísimas gracias por leer n_n


	8. Nozomi

¡Sigo viva! o al menos medio zombie, pero de regreso.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, perdón si no les respondo, prometo hacerlo sin falta de ahora en adelante, es un nuevo propósito que si pienso cumplir n_n

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

Negrita: **Dialogo**

Cursiva: _Pensamiento_

Asterisco ( ***** ): Nota al final

Edades: Oso 26, Kara 24, Choro 22, Ichi 20, Jyushi 18, Todo 16

Las girlmatsu también tienen diferentes edades.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los dos hermanos menores andaban con Osomatsu por la calle, de pronto el mayor se detuvo.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Osomatsu niisan? -**

 **\- Recordé algo que debo hacer, vayan a casa y los alcanzó más tarde -** se giró comenzando a andar al contrario de los otros.

 **-¡Más te vale no hacer nada malo y recuerda que aún me debes dinero! -** le grito el más joven mientras el otro movía su mano despidiéndose.

Osomatsu siguió su camino, andaba a paso lento, entro a un pequeño local y compuso una gran sonrisa al ver el interior del lugar. Varias mesas y bancos abarcaban gran parte de aquel bar, el lugar estaba vacío, se dirigió a uno de los bancos frente a la barra.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu niisan? -** frente a él se acercó una linda chica rubia de ojos color miel.

 **\- Hola Jyushiko -** ensanchó su sonrisa a lo que la joven se lanzó sobre la barra para abrazarlo.

 **\- ¡No puedo creer que si seas tú!, ¡Que alegría! -** la chica le abrazaba efusivamente mientras él intentaba evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Tras un momento la chica regreso a su lugar tras la barra.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vives cerca? ¿Has estado bien? ¿Otra vez quieres dinero? -** la rubia le bombardeaba con preguntas mientras le preparaba una bebida.

 **\- No cambias hermosa, eso me agrada... Te vi por la calle y tenía que confirmar que fueras tú, ¿No estabas en la ciudad vecina? -**

 **\- Hasta hace un mes lo estaba, pero decidí regresar ahora que no hay peligro -**

 **\- ¿Lo dices por Tougou? -**

 **\- Se dice que murió en un incendio, investigue y parece que así fue... ¿Es un alivio no crees? -**

 _Entonces, todos asumen que fue el incendio... Mejor así..._

 **\- En efecto, me alegra que regresara al infierno al que pertenece -**

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? -** interrogo mientras le entregaba un vaso.

 **\- ... ¿Eso importaría? -** dio un sorbo a su bebida.

 **\- ... No, supongo que no. ¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte? Puedes vivir aquí conmigo -** le ofreció con una dulce sonrisa.

Osomatsu le devolvió el gesto, esa chica era como una hermana para él, aunque ella era menor siempre era la que más le procuraba.

 **\- De hecho, ya tengo un hogar... -** hablo con un tono melancólico, aun no se acostumbraba al término, le daba un sentimiento agridulce, estaba feliz por tener un lugar al cual poder regresar pero no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza al darse cuenta que antes nunca tuvo algo similar.

 **\- Ella debe ser muy linda -**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? -**

 **\- La novia de Osomatsu niisan debe ser muy linda para que vivas con ella... ¿O me equivoco? -** el otro se rio ante el comentario

 **\- Si, es muy lindo -** tomo otro sorbo mientras la chica ladeaba su cabeza.

 **\- ¡Quiero conocerle! ¿Por qué no vienen a tomar algo? -** la chica emocionada ante la idea daba pequeños saltos.

 **\- Supongo que podríamos venir más tarde... Pero, tiene unos "adorables hermanitos" que no nos dejarían a solas... -** se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

 **\- ¡Que vengan también! -**

 **\- ¿Traerlos?... -** _pero tres de ellos son menores de edad..._ **\- ¡Qué más da!, supongo que pueden beber agua -** rascó su nariz mientras la chica le veía con cierta confusión **\- bien hermosa, regresare más tarde así que tenme una mesa lista -**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Osomatsu aguardaba la llegada de Karamatsu mientras veía televisión acompañado de Jyushi e Ichi; por su lado, Totty y Choro estaban en su habitación con sus propios asuntos. El hermano mayor no tardó en aparecer por la entrada.

 **\- Estoy de vuelta -** anuncio mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Un paso dentro y fue tacleado.

 **\- Kara chan ~ -** Osomatsu le abrazada con fuerza mientras ambos yacían en el suelo, el de rojo frotaba su mejilla contra el otro **\- ¿Me extrañaste? -**

 **\- Osomatsu estas muy pesado... Levántate -**

 **\- No hasta que me respondas -**

Karamatsu suspiro y le sonrió al otro. Rodeo con sus brazos al mayor por la cintura.

 **\- Claro que te extrañe... -** oculto su rostro en el hombro de su compañero **-... Y mucho -**

 **\- Hay que compensarlo entonces -** el mayor le hablo al oído provocándole un escalofrío, acto seguido deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho del menor en busca del cierre de aquel overol azul.

Antes de hacer otro movimiento Osomatsu fue retirado con brusquedad y lanzado a la pared contraria.

 **\- ¡Eso dolió! -** se quejó el mayor sobando su espalda. Frente a él Choromatsu le miraba molesto con los brazos cruzados.

 **\- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Verdad pervertido? -**

 **\- Choro ~ no seas celoso, algún día alguien te quitara también lo virgen -** comenzó a reír mientras Jyushi y Totty sujetaban a su hermano.

En el suelo Kara intentaba levantarse mientras Ichi le daba leves patadas como forma de "ayuda".

 **\- Osomatsu te he dicho que no molestes a Choro -** el de azul logro ponerse de pie y reprendió a su novio quien solo le ignoro.

 **\- ¡Vamos a salir! -** se levantó el de rojo emocionado.

 **\- Salir, ¿A dónde? -** cuestionó el más joven.

 **\- Quiero que conozcan a alguien, ¿Vamos? -**

 **\- Ya es algo tarde, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? -** el de azul suspiro algo cansado.

 **\- ¿Eh? Noooo... Anda, además mañana es sábado no hay trabajo ni escuela -**

 **\- No estoy seguro... -** Karamatsu miro hacia el techo meditando la propuesta.

 **\- Me parece bien -** tomo la palabra el más joven **\- sería bueno salir un rato -**

 **\- ¡Yo quiero ir con Osomatsu niisan! -** Jyushi apoyo la moción.

 **\- Si ustedes van, yo también -** siguió Choro **\- alguien debe cuidarlos -**

 **\- Eso me ofende choro chan ~ -**

 **\- ¡No me llames así idiota! -**

 **\- ¿Y tú que dices Ichi? -** Oso se acercó al nombrado y le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros **\- ¿Vienes con tu niisan? -**

 **\- Tch... Qué más da... -** respondió quitando el brazo del mayor.

 **\- Bueno, supongo que si todos están de acuerdo... -** Karamatsu suspiro **\- no queda de otra... -** finalizó con una leve sonrisa **\- solo dejen que me cambie y nos iremos -**

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, tomo unas prendas y se dispuso a desvestirse cuando alguien entro, se giró para encontrarse a su hermano Choromatsu.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** el mayor cuestionó mientras comenzada a cambiarse.

 **\- Esa es mi línea, ¿Estas bien? -**

 **\- Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -**

 **\- No pareces muy contento con la idea de salir, aunque el resto no lo notara yo si lo hice -**

 **\- No te preocupes, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa la idea -**

 **\- ¿Seguro? No será que por tener a ese idiota contigo, ya no confías en nosotros, ¿Verdad? -** se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirar al mayor.

 **\- No es eso, sabes que siempre confiare en todos... -**

 **\- ¿Entonces? -**

 **\- Bueno... Solo estoy algo cansado por el trabajo, pero no me gusta preocuparlos -**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan si no tienes ánimos de salir solo debes decirlo -** le miro con seriedad

 **\- No, en serio quiero ir, no tengo muchas oportunidades de que salgamos todos -**

 **\- ...bien, supongo que no se te puede convencer de lo contrario -**

 **\- No te preocupes, vámonos -** con una de sus sonrisas habituales aseguró su comentario.

En la puerta el resto ya les esperaban, todos usaban chamarras con sus colores distintivos.

Tras un rato de caminar llegaron ante un pequeño bar con un letrero fluorescente que nombraba al lugar como "Nozomi" *****

 **\- ¿Es aquí? -** pregunto Totty con cierta decepción.

 **\- Pero, esto es un bar ¿No? -** Kara pregunto sin mucho ánimo.

 **\- Así es, entremos -** el mayor dio un par de pasos.

 **\- Aguarda Osomatsu, Totty, Jyushi e Ichi son menores, ellos no pueden beber -** el de azul miro a sus hermanitos.

 **\- Tranquilo, no planeaba eso, solo quiero que la conozcan, vamos -** siguió su andar.

El resto comenzó a seguirle, Kara entro al final, _¿Conocerla? ¿Es una chica?_ , el de azul tenía un sentimiento extraño, uno que no había experimentado antes.

Al entrar, las luces y sonidos atraparon la atención de los hermanos, había bastantes personas, unas bailando, otras bebiendo y un grupo más jugando al fondo en una mesa de billar.

 **\- ¡Por fin llegaste! -** una voz femenina atrajo la atención de los recién llegados y de un par de curiosos más. Una linda rubia se abría paso entre la gente directo a los brazos de Osomatsu.

 **\- Hermosa, sólo pasaron unas horas y ya te extrañaba -** el de rojo le abrazaba con fuerza levantándola unos centímetros del piso.

Y nuevamente aquel sentimiento invadió al hermano mayor, era algo nuevo para él, le hacía sentir incómodo.

 **\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -** cuestionó la chica al notar la presencia del resto.

 **\- Los presentaré, este niño con cara angelical es Todomatsu, pero de ángel sólo tiene el rostro -**

 **\- Vamos Osomatsu niisan, esta linda chica se hará una idea errónea de mi -** alegó el más joven con una tierna expresión.

 **\- ¡Que lindura! -** la chica no se resistió y apretó las mejillas del menor **\- te comería pero creo que aún no eres legal -** el más joven se sonrojo ante el comentario.

 **\- Este chico es Jyushimatsu, te agradará, es tan sincero como tú -**

 **\- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué llevas tanto maquillaje? -** tras preguntar recibió un leve golpe de Choromatsu.

 **\- Jyushi no sea mal educado, lo siento mucho señorita -**

 **\- No te preocupes -** la rubia movía su mano restándole importancia **\- ni siquiera soy señorita -** finalizó con una risa sonora provocando que el de verde se sonrojara bastante.

 **\- El virgen es Choromatsu -** hablo Oso aguantando la risa **\- y este es Ichimatsu -** rodeo con un brazo al más joven que solo rechisto y evitó la mirada.

 **\- Son todos muy lindos -** la chica se giró hacia el último chico que faltaba presentar **\- tú debes ser... -**

 **\- Karamatsu, Matsuno Karamatsu -** se presentó mientras hacia una leve reverencia **\- es un gusto -** sonrió con amabilidad.

 **\- Ya veo... -** la rubia hablo en voz baja - **yo soy Kimura* Jyushiko, la dueña de este lugar, pero no se queden ahí, tengo una mesa reservada para ustedes, vamos, vamos -**

La chica comenzó a andar seguida de los visitantes, los dejo en una mesa del fondo, de un lado se sentaron Choro, Ichi y Kara, frente a ellos tomaron lugar Totty, Jyushi y Oso.

 **\- En un momento vendrá alguien a tomarles la orden -** Jyushiko sonreía con emoción **\- cuando haya menos gente podremos hablar con tranquilidad -** miro al de rojo que solo asintió devolviendo la sonrisa.

Sin esperar más respuestas se retiró para atender tras la barra.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan -** hablo el beisbolista **\- ¿Es ella a quien querías presentarnos? -**

 **\- Así es, ¿Qué les parece? -**

 **\- ¡Es muy linda! Aunque no me dijo por que usa tanto maquillaje -**

Osomatsu rio ante el comentario **\- Algún día te responderá, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? -** pregunto al resto. Todomatsu fue el primero en responder.

 **\- Ser dueña de un negocio ya habla muy bien de ella, de hecho se ve muy joven -**

 **\- Lo es, tiene 25, está en su plena juventud -**

 **\- Realmente parece muy simpática -** hablo Choromatsu **\- es muy linda -**

 **\- Eso es poco, ella es hermosa, que ni se te ocurra ponerle los ojos encima friki -** le señaló en forma de advertencia.

Choromatsu iba a protestar pero se detuvo cuando Karamatsu se levantó repentinamente.

 **\- Voy al baño -** sin mirar a los demás, se encamino al otro lado del lugar en dirección a los sanitarios.

 **\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Karamatsu niisan? -** pregunto Jyushi ante la repentina salida de este.

 **\- Parece enojado, ¿Qué le has hecho ahora? -** Totty reprendió al de rojo que ante la acusación levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Creo que solo está cansado por el trabajo -** hablo Choromatsu **\- igual deberíamos regresar temprano para que él pueda descansar -**

 **\- Choro~ que aguafiestas eres, por eso no consigues novia -** Osomatsu fingió limpiar lágrimas de sus ojos por lo triste de la situación.

 **\- Idiota... -** murmuró el nombrado y se cruzó de brazos.

Una chica se acercó a la mesa, su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en un chongo, unos lentes de armazón verde combinaban con sus ojos de un tono similar, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y delantal amarillo.

 **\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Choroko y seré su mesera, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? -** finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa

 **\- Claro -** Osomatsu tomo la palabra **\- tráenos seis cervezas por favor -**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! -** Choromatsu se levantó de golpe **\- te recuerdo que aquí hay tres menores -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Y quién dijo que las cervezas eran para ellos? -**

Choromatsu le miraba muy molesto.

 **\- Vamos, ¿No aguantas una simple broma?... Por favor ignora a este aburrido -** se dirigió a la chica **\- que sean tres cervezas y tres refrescos -** la chica tomo nota en una pequeña libreta.

 **\- ¡Yo quiero...! -** levantó la voz Ichimatsu atrayendo todas las miradas, lo que provoco que continuara hablando casi en un susurro **\- yo t-también quiero una cerveza... -**

 **\- ¿Ya has bebido antes? -** cuestionó Oso, el menor solo negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Entiendo... Que sean entonces cuatro cervezas y dos refrescos -**

 **\- Oye, no puedes decidir eso por tu cuenta -** Choromatsu reclamo nuevamente **\- no tiene mucho que cumplió los veinte -**

 **\- Vamos choro, si quiere aprender a beber que mejor que con personas de confianza -** se dirigió ahora hacia la mesera **\- también traemos algo de botana por favor -** la chica asintió y se retiró por la orden.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan no está para aprobar esa decisión -** se cruzó de brazos el de verde volviendo a sentarse.

 **\- Ahora que lo dices... -** Totty se quitaba su chamarra **\- ya tardo en regresar, ¿Estará bien? -**

 **\- Iré a ver -** Osomatsu se levantó **\- no se metan en problemas -**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el baño, siendo Karamatsu el único en ese lugar se mantenía recargado en los lavabos, dando la espalda al gran espejo.

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Esto es extraño… tal vez estoy enfermando o algo así…_

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Osomatsu.

 **\- Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? –** se acercó a su pareja quien sorprendido trato de componer una sonrisa.

 **\- Osomatsu, ya iba con ustedes –** dio unos paso hacia el otro.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** Osomatsu noto un sonrojo en el rostro de Kara. _¿Qué hacía para sonrojarse?_

 **\- Claro, regresemos… -** a poca distancia de acercarse, su visión se volvió borrosa a la vez que sentía como la fuerza en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

 **\- ¿Kara-…? –** Osomatsu al notar un leve tambaleo en su andar se acercó presuroso en el tiempo justo para atrapar el cuerpo del otro y caer de rodillas **– Kara… Karamatsu… -** le sacudía levemente intentado hacerle reaccionar **\- ¡Hey Karamatsu! –** Poso su mano en la frente de su novio, alarmándose ante la elevada temperatura **\- ¿Qué demonios? –** tomo en brazos a su pareja cargándolo cual "princesa", aunque con cierta dificultad por la estatura y peso, al final logro ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio.

Osomatsu dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla, en ese momento Choroko pasaba cerca, por el susto término tirando un par de bebidas que llevaba consigo.

 **\- ¡Fíjate por donde…! –** la chica se disponía a reclamar cuando vio a Osomatsu llevando en brazos a un chico inconsciente **\- …Oh mi Dios… voy por mi cámara –** hablo con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

 **\- ¿Qué dices? –** Osomatsu estaba confundido ante las palabras de la chica.

 **\- N-no nada, lo siento, que le ocurre, ¿Esta ebrio? –**

 **\- No, el idiota está ardiendo en fiebre, debo llevármelo pronto –**

 **\- ¿Tienes carro? O ¿Viven cerca? –**

 **\- No, pero… -**

 **\- Acompáñame –**

La mesera le fue guiando cerca de la barra, hasta una puerta con el letrero "solo empleados", tras recorrer un pequeño pasillo entraron a un sencillo dormitorio.

 **\- Déjalo en la cama –** le indico la chica a Oso que obedeció en el acto **\- ¿Eres amigo de Jyushiko sempai cierto? –** Osomatsu asintió **– Bien, entonces no hay problema de usar esta habitación, esto es mejor a que intentes llevarlo a cuestas, el clima podría empeorar su estado; iré a avisar que están aquí y traeré una bandeja con agua –** la chica compuso una sonrisa **– tranquilo, él estará bien –** se retiró dejando a la pareja solos.

Osomatsu se giró hacia Kara y pasó la mano suavemente por su mejilla.

 **\- Idiota, si te sentías mal debiste decírmelo –** suspiro sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **\- ¿No creen que ya tardaron demasiado? –** Todomatsu revisaba su celular contestando algunos mensajes. El resto de hermanos ya se habían retirado las chamarras ante la calida temperatura del lugar.

 **\- Alguien debería a buscarlos –** Ichimatsu respondió con pereza recostado sobre la mesa.

 **\- ¡Yo iré! -** Jyushimatsu anuncio, pero antes de levantarse Choromatsu se puso de pie.

 **\- Ni hablar, ninguno ira, démosle el tiempo necesario… no dejare que ninguno se traume ante una posible escena no apta para menores –** se volvió a sentar.

 **\- ¿A que te refieres Choromatsu niisan? –** El beisbolista le miro con inocencia.

\- **B-bueno… ya sabes, que estén juntos haciendo… cosas de novios… -** respondió con vergüenza.

 **\- Ósea que estén en el baño teniendo sexo –** Hablo Ichi con pesadez.

 **\- Ichi, no tienes que decirlo así –** le reprendió el mayor.

 **\- Vamos Choromatsu niisan, ya no somos niños –** se burló el menor de todos.

 **\- No importa… solo, no hablemos de ello por favor –**

 **\- Siento interrumpir –** Choroko apareció atrayendo la atención de los chicos **– necesito hablar con ustedes -**

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –** pregunto Choro al notar una mueca extraña en la chica.

 **\- Bueno, no tan malo… después de todo no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de ver una escena yaoi tan cerca –** la chica sonreía colocando sus manos en el rostro totalmente emocionada **– lo hubiesen visto, lo cargaba al clásico estilo de princesa, debí sugerirle un beso para despertarlo -**

Los chicos le miraban con total confusión.

 **\- Disculpa, pero no te entiendo –** Choromatsu le miraba algo nervioso, en especial porque la palabra yaoi le sonaba familiar y le provocaba un escalofrió.

 **\- ¿Eh?... lo siento, divague un poco… -** la chica regreso a un estado "normal" **– es sobre los chicos que vienen con ustedes –**

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan y Osomatsu? ¿Qué paso con ellos? –** Choromatsu se puso de pie junto al resto.

 **\- Verán, hace un momento… -** antes de continuar con la explicación un hombre se acercó a la mesera.

 **\- Oye, ¿En dónde están mis tragos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacernos esperar? –** El tipo se acercó con otros tres de cerca.

 **\- Lo siento señor, en un momento les atiendo –** Choroko hizo una leve referencia y se giró nuevamente hacia los hermanos **– síganme por favor –** indico a los jóvenes, sin tiempo de dar un paso el hombre que le había reclamado la sujeto del brazo.

 **\- Parece que no entiendes, quiero mi orden ahora –**

 **\- Disculpe… -** Choromatsu interrumpió **– pero la joven tenía algo importante que decirnos, si nos permite en un momento le atenderán -**

 **\- No es contigo mocoso, así que no te metas -**

 **\- Señor por favor, me está lastimando –** Choroko intentaba zafarse.

 **\- Solo obedece y sírveme algo ahora –** el hombre ordeno presionando más fuerte el brazo de la chica; una mano se posó sobre el hombro del mayor, este miro a su costado encontrándose con el rostro enojado de Choromatsu.

 **\- Será mejor que la suelte –**

 **\- ¿Quién me va a obligar? -** El hombre sonrío con burla mientras sus amigos se acercaban.

 **\- Nosotros… -** Un tono sombrío se escuchó detrás de Choromatsu, Ichi se acercó con un rostro similar al mayor, totalmente molesto; Jyushi y Totty se colocaron a los lados con total seriedad.

 **\- Bien hermanos –** Choromatsu presiono con fuerza el hombro del sujeto **– mostrémosles buenos modales a esto infelices –** finalizo en una especie de orden.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kimura: Villa de arboles

Nozomi: Esperanza

Esta vez no fue un cap corto como el anterior, me siento feliz por ello n_n

Poco a poco aparecerán más personajes con excepción de Osoko y Karako, no suelo usar las versiones femeninas de la pareja principal en la historia, ¿Por qué?, no se XD

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	9. Celos - primera parte

Osomatsu aguardaba sentado en la orilla de la cama comenzando a impacientarse. El chico junto a él parecía empeorar, incluso empezaba a hablar dormido.

 **\- I... Ko... -** murmuraba el de azul moviéndose un poco.

 **\- ¿Que estarás soñando? -** Oso se acercó y paso la mano con suavidad por la mejilla de su novio.

 **\- I... chiko... -** murmuró nuevamente Kara con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Oso detuviese su acción. Se levantó y camino fuera de la habitación.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El cuerpo de un hombre cayó de manera pesada contra el suelo, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes. Choromatsu mantenía en alto el puño que uso para dar el golpe final. Los hombres que habían molestado a la mesera se encontraban inconscientes uno sobre otro.

 **\- ¡Eso fue impresionante! -** Choroko se acercó al de camisa verde **\- muchas gracias -**

 **\- N-no fue nada -** el mayor no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante la cercanía de la chica.

 **\- Choroko, ¿Estas bien? -** la joven rubia se aproximó mientras unos hombres sujetaban a los tipos del suelo listos para arrojarlos a la calle.

 **\- Jyushiko sempai, estoy bien -** respondió mientras la mayor le aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

 **\- Planeaba intervenir pero vi que estos chicos se hicieron cargo, así que me senté a tomar una copa mientras disfrutaba la función -**

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la sien de la mesera al pensar en lo despreocupada que era su jefa.

 **\- ¿Que ocurre aquí? -** Osomatsu observó a los conocidos reunidos en el mismo punto.

 **\- ¡Casi lo olvido! -** Choroko levanto la voz y miro al resto **\- ¡Es el otro chico, está enfermo! -**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Hace calor... ¿En dónde estoy?_

Karamatsu se levanta con lentitud de aquella cama, su cuerpo se siente pesado y con gran trabajo mantiene los ojos abiertos.

 _~ No te preocupes, te cuidare...~_

La voz de una mujer se escucha como un eco, el joven mira su alrededor encontrándose solo en el cuarto.

 **\- ¿Ichiko? -** pregunta al aire recibiendo la voz, al no obtener respuesta camina torpemente hasta la puerta, se encuentra en un gran pasillo, por un lado se escucha bastante ruido, lo distingue como música y voces, al lado contrario hay más puertas a lo largo del camino, una sombra se ve al final.

 **\- Ichiko... -** murmura con dificultad y comienza a andar apoyado de la pared, llega a una puerta gris, ignorando el letrero en la parte superior de _"salida de emergencia"_ , toca en espera de una afirmación para abrir.

 _~Karamatsu~_

Nuevamente la voz femenina le llama.

Siguiendo su instinto abre la puerta y sale del lugar, pese a ir abrigado el frio le recorre el cuerpo haciéndole temblar, se encuentra en un callejón.

 **\- ¿En dónde estás? -** pregunta en voz baja mirando a todos lados, observa gente pasar por la calle y sin pensarlo con pasos torpes se dirige en busca de aquella mujer.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el bar, tras una rápida explicación de Choroko y Osomatsu, todos se dirigen al cuarto en donde dejaron a Karamatsu; en cuanto la puerta se abre, todos quedan sorprendidos ante la ausencia del enfermo.

 **\- ¿En dónde está? –** pregunta Totty con preocupación.

 **\- Pero, aquí lo dejamos –** responde Choroko confundida.

 **\- Hay que buscarlo –** Ordeno Osomatsu cuando una corriente de aire atrajo la atención de todos hacia la salida de emergencia, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta.

 **\- ¿No creerán que…? –** Choromatsu detuvo su pregunta y miro al resto.

 **\- Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, vienen conmigo –** indico Osomatsu **– Jyushi y Totty se quedaran aquí –** se giró hacia Jyushiko **– ¿Puedo encargarte a estos niños? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, por si acaso le diré a mis hombres que busquen en el lugar, tal vez podría seguir aquí –**

 **\- Gracias –** se encamino a la puerta seguido de los dos hermanos mayores.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan estará bien –** afirmo Jyushi dando leves palmadas en la cabeza del menor que solo asentía con un rostro preocupado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fuera del callejón Osomatsu miro hacia ambos lados.

 **\- Ustedes vayan por allá –** señaló hacia la derecha **– nos veremos en el bar, llamen si lo encuentran –** comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario mientras os otros dos caminaban por donde les habían mandado.

La calle estaba iluminada por todos los anuncios de los bares y restaurantes, Karamatsu caminaba lentamente siendo evitado por las personas que no reparaban mucho en su presencia, siendo solo un peatón más.

 **\- Ichiko… ¿En dónde estás? –** preguntaba en voz baja mirando alrededor, retomo su andar y tropezó con una persona.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** una joven de cabello negro le detuvo por los hombros.

 **\- ¿…Ichiko? –** pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos.

 **\- ¿Quién? –** La chica miro alrededor **\- ¿Estas ebrio? –**

 **\- ¿Eres tu Ichiko? –** volvió a preguntar colocando su mano sobre la de la chica, está nuevamente miro a los lados, al notar que nadie prestaba atención hacia ellos sonrió.

 **\- Claro, soy yo –** Karamatsu esbozo una leve sonrisa, la chica se colgó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Un par de cuadras más adelante, la chica guiaba a Karamatsu por calles más despejadas, se adentraron en un callejón, al entrar recargo al chico en la pared comenzando a revisar sus bolsillos.

 **\- Ichiko… ¿Qué haces? –** Karamatsu trato de sostener las manos de la persona que él creía conocer, pero sus fuerzas apenas y le permitían mantenerse de pie.

 **\- Guarda silencio –** ordeno la chica mientras sacaba la cartera **– quien lo diría, traes bastante –** tomo los billetes y comenzó a contarlos.

 **\- Tú… no eres ella… -** hablo con suma tristeza, cayendo de rodillas se llevó una mano a la cabeza **\- ¿Por qué creí que eras ella? –**

 **\- Vaya tonto –** dejo caer la cartera y sonrió con superioridad **– no entiendo si se te pasaron las copas o que te ocurre, pero me alegra que nos hayamos topado –** se agacho volviendo a buscar objetos de valor **\- ¿En dónde guardas el teléfono? –** al no encontrar nada, le quito con brusquedad la chamarra, el de azul no logro poner resistencia, estaba mareado y confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas a la vez que sentía una gran necesidad de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un profundo sueño.

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES?! –** la voz a la entrada del callejón asusto a la chica que dejo caer la prenda, Osomatsu respiraba agitado mirándola totalmente furioso.

 **\- ¿Eh? Y-yo solo, solo ayudaba al chico –** respondió temerosa, retrocedió unos pasos a la par que el de rojo se acercaba al chico del suelo.

 **\- Karamatsu –** lo tomo de los hombros con suavidad **\- ¿Puedes levantarte? –**

 **\- Yo… -** Kara apenas era audible **– creí que… ella estaba aquí… -**

 **\- ¿De quién hablas? ¿A quién buscabas? –**

 **\- …a Ichiko… -** murmuro.

La chica intento aprovechar el momento para salir del callejón, pero al pasar cerca de los otros dos, Osomatsu alcanzo a sujetarla de la muñeca.

 **\- S-suéltame –** hablo nerviosa la chica.

 **\- Regrésame sus cosas –** Oso se levantó sin soltarle.

 **\- N-no sé de qué hablas –** intento zafarse **– suéltame o gritare –**

 **\- Adelante, pero hare que me devuelvas lo robado de una u otra manera –** advirtió presionando con mayor fuerza la muñeca.

 **\- … maldita sea –** saco el dinero **– solo por unos billetes –** los arrojo en donde seguía agachado Karamatsu.

 **\- ¿Es todo? –**

 **\- Si… apenas lo estaba revisando –** respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

 **\- Más te vale, si algo falta yo mismo iré a buscarte y créeme que te arrepentirás –** la libero de forma brusca mientras le miraba fríamente, la chica sobo su muñeca y salió corriendo del lugar.

Osomatsu levanto la cartera y el dinero guardando todo en su pantalón, tomo la chamarra y tras sacudirla se la coloco al menor con cuidado.

 **\- Vámonos Kara, tus hermanos están preocupados –** le ayudo a levantarse, nuevamente cargándolo en brazos.

 **\- ¿Me llevaras con Ichiko? –** pregunto Kara cerrando los ojos.

 **\- …si –** respondió el mayor con una triste expresión.

Osomatsu anduvo por las calles de regreso al bar, atrajo algunas miradas en el camino, pero él estaba muy ocupado peleando con sus pensamientos y tratando de resistir cargar al menor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al llegar al bar, en la entrada ya les estaban esperando, Choro, Ichi y dos trabajadores del lugar. En cuanto los vieron, los dos hombres trataron de ayudar a cargar al menor, pero Osomatsu se negó en todo momento a soltarlo, llevándolo el mismo de nueva cuenta a la habitación de antes.

Choroko proporciono todo lo necesario para colocarle paños húmedos en la frente a Karamatsu, ella y los dos menores se encontraban cuidándole en aquel cuarto, mientras tanto el resto se hallaba frente a la barra.

 **\- Su hermano nos ha dado un gran susto –** hablo Jyushiko hacia los Matsuno extendiéndoles un vaso a cada uno.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan no suele enfermarse, pero cuando un virus logra entrar, realmente lo deja fuera de batalla –** explico Choromatsu dando un sorbo a su bebida **– por fortuna no es algo que dure más de un par de días –**

 **\- Me alegra escucharlo –** respondió la rubia entregándole ahora un vaso al de rojo, quien lo recibió y tomo de golpe, la chica le observo sin decir nada, no era común tal seriedad en su amigo, se giró para ver al menor de los presentes, Ichimatsu se mantenía ligeramente encorvado mirando detenidamente su bebida **\- ¿No piensas tomar? –**

Ichimatsu se tensó en cuanto la chica se detuvo frente a él, asintió lentamente tomando el vaso y dando un pequeño sorbo ante la mirada divertida de Choromatsu

 **\- Parece que fue buena idea que él bebiera con nosotros –** el de verde se giró hacia Osomatsu **– me hubiese preocupado que lo hiciera solo –** sonrió hacia el mayor, pero este no devolvió el gesto, ni siquiera le miraba, de hecho parecía estar molesto **– ¿Me escuchaste? –** le hablo nuevamente tocando su hombro.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? –** el mayor se giró sin borrar la seria expresión.

 **\- ¿Qué te ocurre? –**

 **\- …nada –**

 **\- Vamos, por una vez que me preocupo, ¿Y vas a mentirme? –**

Osomatsu suspiro **\- ¿Quién es Ichiko? –** ante la pregunta Choromatsu abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? –**

 **\- Karamatsu la menciono, de hecho, fue por ella que salió, la estaba buscando –** regreso su vista al vaso, lo sujeto y movió jugando con los hielos que quedaban.

 **\- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre –** respondió Choro con nostalgia.

 **\- Debió ser una gran chica para que el idiota de tu hermano saliera a buscarla en tal estado –**

 **\- …Osomatsu, acaso tú… ¿Estas celoso? –** Preguntó divertido observando como el otro fruncía el ceño **– no puedo creerlo –** comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

 **\- ¿Qué tiene de divertido? –** le miro molesto.

 **\- Podría dejar que tu mente te torture con la intriga de quien es la misteriosa chica, pero, Karamatsu niisan me reprendería… Ichiko era nuestra niñera, cuido de nosotros por 6 años… -** Osomatsu escuchaba sorprendido **\- …ella tendría 16 cuando Totty nació, mamá la contrato principalmente para llevar y traernos de la escuela, conforme el tiempo paso ella se fue involucrando más con nosotros; Ichiko fue el primer amor de Karamatsu niisan de cuando era un niño. Cuando ella cumplió 22 se casó y mudo a la gran ciudad, fue un golpe duro para mi hermano –**

 **\- ¿Su niñera? ¿Me estás diciendo que él llamaba a su niñera en sueños? –**

 **\- A pesar de que cuidaba de todos, era claro el favoritismo por nuestro hermano mayor, eran muy unidos, hasta mamá llego a sentir celos en algunos momentos, en especial cuando él enfermaba, siempre llamaba a Ichiko -** sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos.

Osomatsu comenzó a reír **– Y yo pensando que… vaya, que idiota soy… -** sonreía mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

 **\- En efecto, eres un idiota –** sonrió Choromatsu **– ahora me debes una por ahorrarte tanto lio en tu cabeza –** levanto su vaso en señal de brindis, Osomatsu sonrió ante el gesto, al parecer ya no le desagradaba tanto al más joven. Tomo su vaso para brindar, pero al recordar que estaba vacío se dispuso a pedir más.

 **\- Hermosa, sírveme otro –** le llamo a su amiga quien estaba a dos lugares frente a Ichi, Oso y Choro giraron a ver al amante de los gatos, este se encontraba recostado sobre la barra con una sonrisa boba recibiendo los mimos de la rubia, quien le acariciaba el cabello como si se tratase de un felino.

 **\- ¿Ichimatsu? –** Choro se levantó preocupado por su hermano.

 **\- Creo que se le pasaron las copas –** apunto divertida la chica.

 **\- ¡¿Cuánto le diste?! –** cuestiono alarmado el mayor, seguro de que Karamatsu lo asesinaría.

 **\- ¿Eh? Solo tres… creo, su historia era muy conmovedora y todo, pero este chico es muy lindo cuando bebe, no pude negarme a llenar su vaso cada que lo pedía -** Ichimatsu se enderezó sin borrar la sonrisa y se giró hacia su hermano aprisionándolo en un abrazo.

 **\- Niisan~ te quieroooo… -** hablaba torpemente mientras el mayor parecía estar en shock ante el nuevo lado de su hermanito el más sombrío.

 **\- Un ebrio cariñoso, no me lo esperaba –** Osomatsu paso una mano por su cabello, rogando porque al menor no le diera una fuerte resaca, en definitiva Karamatsu se iba a enfadar.

Mientras todos contemplaban aquel tierno lado del menor, Choroko apareció de la nada junto a Jyushiko.

 **\- ¡Mi radar del yaoi se activó! –** exclamo eufórica sorprendiendo a los presentes **\- el incesto, uno de los amores más prohibidos y maravillosos –** junto sus manos y miraba con una expresión rara a los dos hermanos.

Choro y Oso intercambiaron miradas, la chica era extraña y les estaba provocando escalofríos.

 **\- Choroko, ya te he dicho que asustas a las personas, baja de tu nube fujoshi –** la mayor le reprendió con un divertido puchero, luego volvió a sonreír **\- ¿Cómo sigue Karamatsu? –**

La chica tras mirar embobada a los hermanos, sacudió su cabeza y regreso a un estado más normal.

 **\- Esta mucho mejor, la fiebre ha bajado –**

 **\- Gracias –** Osomatsu suspiro aliviado **– en cuanto baje más lo llevare a casa –**

 **\- Osomatsu niisan, ¿Por qué no mejor pasan aquí la noche? –** la dueña del bar pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Aquí? –** pregunto Choromatsu aun intentando quitarse a Ichi de encima.

 **\- Claro, tengo varias habitaciones con literas, pueden hacer uso de ellas –**

 **\- ¿Por qué tienes algo así en un bar? –** Choro logro apartar a su hermano que ahora iba tras Osomatsu.

 **\- En general, por las chicas que trabajan aquí, cuando toman turnos extras se pueden quedar a dormir sin tener que arriesgarse a regresar en la madrugada, o bien, a veces simplemente no tiene un lugar a donde ir –** miro de reojo a Choroko quien ahora estaba cerca de los otros dos mirando con gran emoción como el menor acosaba al de rojo.

 **\- ¿Ella? –** Choro pregunto en voz baja, Jyushiko solo asintió.

 **\- ¿Se quedan entonces?, no creo que sea buena opción llevar a tu hermano en su estado actual, igual podemos llamar un doctor para que venga a verlo, si mañana amanece mejor podrán irse sin problemas –**

 **\- …sí, creo que es lo mejor, muchas gracias, iré a avisarle a mis hermanos –** Choromatsu se encamino al cuarto, pasando de largo las suplicas de Oso por quitarle a Ichi de encima.

 **\- Choroko… -** llamo la rubia a la mesera, que se acercó sin despegar la vista de "su" escena yaoi **– linda, hazme el favor de preparar una habitación –**

Choroko se giró a verla **\- ¿Se quedaran tus amigos? –**

 **\- Así es, prepara por favor dos cuartos –** sonrió mientras le daba leves palmadas en su cabeza.

 **\- Pero, ellos son seis, en dos cuartos solo caben cuatro –**

 **\- Oso se quedara con Kara –**

 **\- Pero es tu cuarto… de hecho, siento haberlo prestado sin consultarte antes –** la joven rasco su mejilla apenada.

 **\- No te preocupes, has hecho bien –** volvió a palmear su cabeza.

 **\- Pero entonces, ¿Dónde dormirás Jyushiko sempai? –**

 **\- Contigo Choro chan~ -** la abrazo efusivamente **– ahora ve por favor, para que nuestros invitados descanse cuanto antes -** la menor asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Osomatsu sonrió, tenía a su lado a un adormilado Ichimatsu que se negaba a soltarle, él había escuchado toda la conversación.

 **\- Jyushiko… sobre los cuartos, ella no sabe a lo que te dedicabas antes, ¿Cierto? –**

Su amiga se acercó con una expresión triste.

 **\- No… y prefiero que se quede así, lo entiendes ¿Verdad? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, te entiendo perfectamente, siento haber preguntado –**

 **\- No importa –** volvió a sonreír **– mejor lleva al chico a descansar -** señalo a Ichi que parecía estar a punto de caerse por el sueño.

 **\- Claro, muchas gracias –** el mayor sostuvo a Ichi ayudándole a caminar hacia los cuartos. Antes de cruzar la puerta miro a su amiga, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, casi culpable, Osomatsu se reprendió mentalmente por haber sacado a flote un tema que no debía, por ahora iría a descansar ya vería la manera de disculparse con su amiga

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	10. Celos - segunda parte

Ya pasaba de la medida noche, en una habitación Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu dormían plácidamente; en otro cuarto Ichimatsu parecía ronronear envuelto en una cobija en la cama de abajo de aquella litera.

Choromatsu se encontraba frente a la barra conversando con la chica de ojos verdes, Choroko ya había terminado su turno y se podía dar el privilegio de desvelarse al no tener clases al día siguiente; ambos descubrieron un anime en común con el cual se dio pie a una plática quite se extendió hasta hablar de trivialidades.

Karamatsu descansaba en el dormitorio mientras Jyushiko y Osomatsu se encontraban en el callejón fumando.

 **\- Yo tenía razón -** rompió el silencio la chica de ojos miel.

 **\- ¿Sobre qué? -** cuestiono el otro enarcando una ceja.

 **\- Tu novio es muy lindo -**

 **\- No lo negare... ¡Y si lo vieras en la cama! -** sonrió ampliamente para después cubrir sus ojos con una mano e inclinarse ligeramente, soltó una leve risa como si recordase una gran anécdota. Su amiga en respuesta rio con fuerza.

 **\- No cambiarás nunca, ¿Cierto Osomatsu niisan? -**

 **\- Ya me conoces -** rascó bajo su nariz sin dejar de sonreír.

 **\- Estoy feliz por ti, te ves muy alegre y se ve que lo quieres mucho -** dejo caer el cigarrillo y lo piso.

 **\- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?, tal vez solo me divierto un rato -** tiro el cigarro y se cruzó de brazos.

 **\- ¡Que mentiroso eres! Esa sonrisa no la había visto nunca, ¡Tú estás enamorado! -**

Osomatsu pasó sus brazos tras su nuca y ahora sonreía avergonzado, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

 **\- Me atrapaste -**

 **\- ¡No puedes mentirme niisan! -** la chica se lanzó contra su amigo en un intento de abrazo, el otro apenas y logro mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba por el cuello.

 **\- Hermosa, en definitiva eres la mejor -**

Ella continuó sonriendo; un ruido llamo la atención de ambos, se había escuchado como la puerta era abierta, sin deshacer aquel abrazo ambos miraron hacia la salida, en el lugar Karamatsu se mantenía de pie con una expresión seria.

 **\- Karamatsu... -** Oso pronuncio en voz baja ante la sorpresa de verlo.

 **\- Siento haber interrumpido, buscaba a mis hermanos -** desvío la mirada y se giró dispuesto a entrar.

 **\- Aguarda... -** su novio soltó a la chica y se apresuró a detenerle del brazo **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -**

 **\- Mejor... -** respondió sin girarse.

 **\- No me mientas, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? -**

 **\- ...no -** se mantuvo en la misma posición, por alguna razón tenía un nudo en la garganta y un sentimiento de malestar, atribuyo todo eso a la enfermedad, intento liberarse del agarre pero en cambio Osomatsu lo reforzó.

 **\- Mírame -** ordenó el mayor, no recibió respuesta; comenzó a sentir un ligero temblor en Kara, le soltó lentamente y se posicionó frente a él, Osomatsu abrió los ojos a más no poder, frente a él su pareja se mantenía levemente agachado, su rostro totalmente rojo, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y un camino de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

El de rojo se quedó sin palabras, _¿Tan mal se sentía? ¿Algo le dolía? O acaso, ¿Había otra razón para ese estado?_

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? -**

 **\- N-no lo sé... -** Karamatsu no mentía, simplemente había sentido de pronto ganas de llorar a la par que un conjunto de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho; enojo, tristeza, decepción, miedo y... _¿Qué era ese otro sentimiento?_ Se cubrió la boca en un intento de acallar el llanto.

Osomatsu asustado por la reacción miro a todos lados, buscando de alguna forma una solución, miro a su amiga, quien sin dejar de sonreír le indicó con además lo que debía hacer. El de rojo asintió y acto seguido rodeo a Karamatsu atrayéndole a su pecho.

Karamatsu se sorprendió un poco al ser abrazado, pero contrario a frenar sus lágrimas, estas salieron con más fuerza mientras se aferraba a la chamarra roja. El mayor rodeo su espalda y le daba pequeñas palmadas en busca de tranquilizarle.

 **\- Karamatsu… no sé qué ocurre, pero recuerda que aquí estoy, siempre lo estaré, te protegeré de todo, así que por favor, deja de llorar… -** le abrazo con mayor fuerza.

El de azul sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, el escuchar aquellas palabras le hacían sentir más seguro… pero, _¿Por qué necesitaba eso? ¿Acaso dudaba del mayor en alguna forma?_ , había dejado de llorar, pero a cambio un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente, se separó un poco del otro y le miro, aquella sonrisa se mantenía en Osomatsu, esa sonrisa que le cautivo desde la primera vez que la vio, sin evitarlo replico el gesto.

 **\- Perdón… -** hablo en voz baja el menor y volvió a recargarse en Osomatsu.

 **\- ¿Pero qué dices? –** Suspiro aliviado de que hubiera dejado de llorar **\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –** No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a suspirar, le tomo de los hombros **– Hey… Kara –** lo empujo levemente para descubrir que mantenía los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar su caída; Jyushiko también observaba sorprendida, Karamatsu estaba dormido, Osomatsu coloco su mano en la frente del otro, su temperatura aún estaba un poco elevada _¿Significaba que todo lo de hace un momento fue producto de la enfermedad? O acaso, ¿Karamatsu estuvo consiente al llorar?_

El mayor cargo a su novio, lo cual a su parecer este día había sido una costumbre, por fortuna aquella chica rara de lentes no estaba cerca para presenciar tal acto, camino de vuelta al cuarto seguido de Jyushiko.

 **\- Creo que deberías descansar… -** la chica opino mientras Karamatsu era recostado **– así evitaras que vuelva a levantarse –** le ofreció una cálida sonrisa al otro que solo asintió **– descansa Osomatsu niisan –** con un ademan se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Osomatsu se recostó a un costado dejando al menor pegado a la pared, por fortuna la cama era amplia. Observo la habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las persianas permitiéndole apreciar el lugar, el cuarto tenía un gran ropero, un tocador, un espejo de cuerpo entero, un pequeño escritorio con varios papeles encima y un buro al costado de la cama. Sonrió, en definitiva el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, eso le hacía feliz, el saber que ahora su amiga tenía un lugar así para dormir a diferencia del pasado.

Miro ahora a su novio, parecía dormir con tranquilidad, se acomodó y le abrazo por la espalda, no le soltaría en toda la noche, de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a mantenerse despierto con tal de cuidarlo, irónicamente con ese último pensamiento término quedándose dormido.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu estaba llegando a su hogar, abrió la puerta y anuncio su llegada como acostumbraba, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, _¿No había nadie?_ , eso era raro. Reviso las habitaciones una por una, no había rastros de sus hermanos o de Osomatsu, avanzó hasta la recámara de los menores, al recorrer la puerta sintió como toda energía le abandonaba, sus piernas temblaron y termino cayendo de rodillas, frente a él un charco de sangre abarcaba gran parte del suelo mientras cinco cuerpos recostados le daban la espalda, cubrió su boca al sentir las náuseas invadirle. Una risa detrás de él le paralizó, temblaba sin control, su vista se volvía borrosa y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, con la poca conciencia que aun tenia, giro lentamente el rostro, ahí estaba él.

 **\- ¡TOUGOU! -** grito aterrado el de azul sentándose de golpe. Un sueño, no, una pesadilla, coloco su mano en su cabeza, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo. Miro las sabanas, esa no era su cama, giro hacia su derecha y recién caía en cuenta de la presencia de otra persona de pie a un costado de la cama.

Jyushiko le sonreía ampliamente.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** cuestiono la chica ladeando su cabeza.

 **\- ...sí -** respondió apenas en un susurro esquivando la mirada.

 **\- Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla -**

Karamatsu se tensó ante aquella frase al recordar el sueño. Un ligero temblor se comenzaba a hacer presente en sus manos, por inercia se abrazó en busca de seguridad

La chica se acercó y le abrazo suavemente.

 **\- Relájate, él no está aquí, él no puede dañarte, estas a salvo -**

El más joven se fue calmando, analizo las palabras y recordó con algo de dificultad el lugar en donde se encontraba; Jyushiko al sentir que el otro respiraba con mayor tranquilidad se separó y tomo lugar en la orilla de la cama.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -** Karamatsu pregunto con cierta dificultad, sentía su garganta totalmente seca.

 **\- Al parecer pescaste un resfriado -** se levantó hacia su escritorio, en donde reposaba un vaso de agua y una pequeña caja, tomo la última y sacó una pastilla **\- anoche colapsaste y nos diste un gran susto -** tomo el vaso y con el medicamento en mano se acercó nuevamente a Kara; le extendió ambos, el otro miro un momento la pastilla y tras unos segundos la ingirió seguido de toda el agua.

 **\- Gracias -** sonrió levemente al sentir un alivio en su garganta.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -**

 **\- Mejor... -** miro a la chica un momento para después esquivar la mirada, meditaba si debía preguntar algo que le estaba incomodando **\- yo... ¿Hace cuánto que...? -** suspiro y miro de reojo a la chica quien le observaba con gran curiosidad, por un momento asoció esa expresión con la de su hermano Jyushimatsu **\- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Osomatsu? -**

 **\- ¿Cuánto? -** levanto el rostro rememorando el pasado **-hace ya bastante, muchos años -**

 **\- Ya veo... -** contesto cabizbajo.

 **\- ¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos? -** ella colocó su mano sobre la de él atrayendo su atención, el chico dudo un momento y luego asintió lentamente.

 **\- Todo fue por Tougou... -** Karamatsu volvió a tensarse **\- ... Por la forma en que despertaste adivino que tuviste el disgusto de conocerlo -** el chico en respuesta oprimió con ambas manos la sabana **\- tranquilo, no es necesario que me digas que paso... Después de todo entiendo que ese tipo solo trae desgracias... -**

Karamatsu le miraba con preocupación, el semblante de la chica había cambiado, aquella gran sonrisa que vio al conocerla se había esfumado, en cambio una expresión triste era lo único que se reflejaba.

 **\- No voy a profundizar en mi pasado, no es relevante, cuando termine en manos de Tougou supe que no tendría un futuro ni remotamente feliz... Hice muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, entre ellas engañar a jóvenes chicas, solo para que terminaran viviendo un infierno... -** suspiro con pesadez, trataba de continuar su relato pero el dolor de recordar le hacía frenar a momentos **\- ... Este lugar era uno de los tantos que pertenecían a aquel sujeto, yo vivía aquí, con esas chicas... El día que conocí a Osomatsu niisan, fue el inicio de todo un cambio... -** sonreía de lado ante las memorias en su mente **\- ... Literalmente el me saco de lo más profundo de aquel horrible mundo, el me salvo pese al peligro... Nos tuvimos que separar un tiempo, logre irme lejos y solo regrese cuando la noticia de la muerte de Tougou llego a mi... me quede con este sitio para volverlo algo diferente, un lugar de simple convivencia en el que las chicas no corran peligro... Tal vez así, logre compensar un poco de mi pasado -** dijo lo último en una especie de susurro, como si fuera solo una frase para ella.

Karamatsu se mantuvo en silencio, algo inseguro de lo que debía decir.

Jyushiko le miro y sonrió ampliamente **\- ¿Quieres mucho a Osomatsu a niisan? -** cuestiono dejando al otro confundido por el repentino cambio de tema.

Kara asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras un sonrojo se posaba en su rostro.

 **\- Eso me alegra mucho, eres un chico muy lindo, yo también lo aprecio... -** ante lo último Kara no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa **\- pero no estés celoso, para mí solo es un hermano mayor -** rio ligeramente mientras se colocaba de pie **\- él está desayunado ahora, me costó mucho sacarlo de aquí, no quería despegarse de ti, pero le avisare que has despertado -** sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Karamatsu abrazo sus piernas ocultando ligeramente su rostro.

 _¿Celoso?_

 _¿Acaso ese era el sentimiento que había estado haciéndose presente desde el día anterior?_ Sonrió un poco ante la idea, jamás había experimentado algo similar, por lo que no estaba seguro si era una buena o mala señal de lo que sentía por el ex-ladrón.

Osomatsu no tardó en aparecer, traía con sigo una bandeja con un plato de comida y dos tazas.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -** pregunto mientras colocaba la charla sobre las piernas del otro.

 **\- Bien gracias, lamento haber causado tantas molestias -**

 **\- Ya me lo compensaras, si entiendes lo que digo -** le guiño un ojo y dio un sorbo a su bebida, al notar que no había reacción del menor prosiguió **\- ¿Pasa algo? -**

 **\- Es solo que... Creo que debo disculparme con Jyushiko -** hablo sin mirarle.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- ...yo, creo que estaba celoso... -** un sonrojo se hizo presente a la vez que giraba el rostro.

 **\- ¿De Jyushiko? -** sonrió divertido **\- pero si es como mi hermana, no negare que es hermosa, sexy de hecho... -**

Karamatsu se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Osomatsu soltó una risa ante la reacción; coloco su taza sobre la bandeja y dejo esta con las cosas sobre el buro. Sorprendiendo al menor se recostó sobre sus piernas abrazándole por la cintura.

 **\- Incluso celoso eres muy lindo, pero eres un tonto por pensar tonterías -**

Karamatsu sonrió enternecido, un lado tan dulce en su novio era algo nuevo, amaba conocer cada vez más de él; acarició el cabello del otro como si fuese un pequeño gato en su regazo.

Osomatsu se enderezo un poco, al parecer no fue el único en sentir celos por su novio, ambos a causa de una mujer, el mayor termino sentándose, acaricio el rostro del más joven y deposito un beso en los labios ajenos, Karamatsu no tardó en responder, se abrazaron mientras aquel contacto iba en aumento.

 **\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Un par de pervertidos! –**

El grito hizo saltar a los chicos, miraron de inmediato hacia la puerta, una joven chica de cabello castaño atado en dos trenzas les fulminaba con la mirada, la cual curiosamente tenía un tono rosado en sus ojos; la chica de vestido color crema y sombrero a juego, comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hacia ellos, el par de novios comenzó a sudar frio cuando la otra saco de su bolso lo que parecía una pistola de descargas. ¿Ahora en que problema acababan de meterse?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Por fin termine este cap, quedo más largo, (y cursi), de lo que esperaba XD

En el siguiente además de la girlmatsu que me faltaba, empezaremos con los problemas… si, más problemas XD

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	11. Locuras por amor

En serio, perdón por tardar en actualizar T_T

En uno de los capítulos anteriores puse mal la edad de Jyushi dn_n

Edades: Totty 16, Jyushi 17, Ichi 20, Choro 22, Kara 24, Oso 26

Jyushiko 25, Choroko 20, Todoko 19

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _¿Qué pasa con las chicas de ahora?_

Osomatsu no podía evitar preguntarse eso al ver aquella chica con el arma, ella daba un paso a la vez con gran lentitud, cualquiera diría que estaba disfrutando el verlos sufrir.

 **\- Oye niña, baja eso o alguien podría salir lastimado –** Osomatsu trato de razonar mientras junto a Karamatsu retrocedían sobre la cama hasta chocar con la pared.

 **\- Claro que alguien saldrá lastimado, ustedes pervertidos, no sé qué hacen en esta habitación, pero eso ya se lo podrán responder a la policía… claro, si continúan con vida para cuando ellos lleguen –** oprimió el botón de aquella arma que soltó un par de chispas ante la mirada temerosa de los jóvenes.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan –** una voz perezosa atrajo la atención de todos hacia la puerta, Ichimatsu se tallaba los ojos de forma holgazana.

El amante de los gatos entro a la habitación ignorando por completo a la chica, avanzó hasta la cama con sus ojos apenas abiertos, lo suficiente para ubicar a su hermano.

 **\- Niisan... -** su voz era baja y hablaba con un gran puchero **\- mi cabeza duele, no quiero ir a la escuela -** subió al colchón y tomando la sabana se cubrió por completo, quedando cerca de su hermano mayor.

Los tres presentes se quedaron quietos observando, tras unos segundos los ronquidos del intruso se hicieron presentes.

 **\- ¿Pero que...? -** Osomatsu intento preguntar, pero antes de terminar la oración su novio le interrumpio.

 **\- Sigue dormido -** hablo con una suave sonrisa **\- cuando era pequeño dormia a mi lado, ahora en muy contadas ocasiones me sigue buscando -** acarició el cabello del menor con ternura **\- aunque no me explico que le duela la cabeza, ¿Lo habré contagiado? -**

Ante la interrogante Osomatsu desvío la vista dispuesto a evadir responder, por la forma en que el menor habia bebido tenia una idea de la razón para su malestar, pero Karamatsu no tenia que saberlo, ¿Cierto?

 **\- Siento interrumpir la escena cursi... -** la chica de trenzas tomo la palabra **\- ¿Pero olvidan que estoy aquí? -**

 **\- Cierto... La loca -** expreso divertido Osomatsu.

 **\- ¿Loca? Interesante que esa sea tu última palabra -** retomó el dar pasos lentos hacia los chicos.

El par de novios intercambiaron miradas y asintieron levemente. En cuanto la chica estuvo a una distancia conveniente ambos se lanzaron contra ella, Karamatsu la sostuvo en el suelo mientras Osomatsu le arrebataba el arma.

 **\- ¡Sueltame idiota! -** forcejeaba la chica.

 **\- Lo lamento, pero no dejaré que lastimes a nadie -** sentenció el de azul con seriedad.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora con la loca? -** Osomatsu revisaba la pistola de descargas **\- esta niña si que es peligrosa -**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -** En el marco apareció la dueña del bar.

 **\- ¡Jyushiko sempai ayúdame! -** suplicó entre lágrimas la chica en el suelo.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le hacen a Todoko chan? -** la rubia cuestiono sin borrar la sonrisa pero con una mirada sombría que provocó un escalofrío en los chicos.

De inmediato Karamatsu solto a la chica que corrió a refugiarse detrás de Jyushiko.

 **\- Hermosa, tranquila -** Osomatsu dejaba aquella pistola en el buro **\- esta chica entro y nos amenazó, solo queríamos quitarle esa cosa -** señaló el arma.

 **\- ¿Los conoces Jyushiko sempai? -** la más joven pregunto aun con ojos llorosos.

 **\- Si, son amigos míos, ella es Todoko, trabaja aquí los sábados, ellos son Karamatsu y Osomatsu niisan -** respondió con calma.

 **\- Ya veo... -** Karamatsu se acerco a las chicas **\- es un gusto Todoko chan, siento haber sido tan brusco, pero una chica tan linda no debería cargar algo tan peligroso -** sonrió con dulzura provocando un leve rubor en la más joven.

 **\- Yo le di la pistola -** afirmó la rubia con una gran sonrisa **\- asi podrá protegerse -**

 **\- Yo apruebo eso -** se acerco Osomatsu y paso un brazo por los hombros de su novio **\- deberíamos darle uno igual a Totty e Ichi -**

 **\- Ichi... -** pronunció Kara y se giro para ver al **durmiente - ¿Estará bien? -**

 **\- No te preocupes -** Jyushiko atrajo su atención - debe ser solo la resaca -

 **\- ¿Resaca? -** cuestiono el de azul mirando a Oso el cual en respuesta solto una leve risa nerviosa **\- Osomatsu, vayamos a hablar -** sin esperar respuesta le tomo de la ropa y le llevo fuera de la habitación mientras el mayor suplicaba por su vida.

 **\- Jyushiko sempai, tus amigos son raros -**

 **\- Y no has conocido al resto -** solto una fuerte risa ante su comentario - iré a despertarlos para que todos desayunemos, podrías encargarte de este chico - señaló a Ichimatsu y salio de la habitación.

 **\- Que fastidio... ¿Por qué tiene que haber gente rara el dia que me toca trabajar? -** tras suspirar avanzo hacia el chico durmiente **\- vaya que tienes el sueño pesado -** coloco sus manos en la espalda del otro y comenzo a moverle **\- vamos, despierta -**

Ichimatsu se quejó ante el movimiento, se giro con gran calma listo para mandar al diablo a quien se atrevía a molestarlo, al topar con aquellos ojos rosados se quedo sin palabras.

 **\- Levantate, Jyushiko sempai se ha encargado del desayuno -**

 **\- T-tú... ¿Quién eres? -** pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

 **\- Trabajo aqui, ¿Piensas levantarte o no? -**

 **\- L-lo siento, ¿Quieres acostarte? -** levanto la sabana para enfatizar la invitación.

 **\- Que directo, ¿Ni siquiera un café para conocernos? -**

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba ponerse nervioso con las chicas. Bajo la mirada pensando en algo más que decir, pero su cerebro no cooperaba con tal petición.

 **\- Mi nombre es Todoko –** hablo de pronto la chica atrayendo la atención del otro **– hace un momento preguntaste mi nombre –** tomo lugar en la orilla de la cama **– lo normal es que ahora tú me digas quien eres –**

 **\- I… ichimatsu –** respondió en voz baja.

 **\- Oye relájate, pareces un gato asustado, no voy a hacerte nada** **–** hablo con una leve sonrisa.

Ante el comentario Ichi se ruborizo, ella le parecía linda y aquella era la conversación más larga que había tenido con una chica.

 **\- Por cierto… -** Todoko miro por la habitación evitando el contacto visual **\- ¿Eres hermano de Karamatsu verdad? –**

Ichi se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿Ella conocía a Karamatsu?

 **\- Si -** respondió con simpleza.

 **\- Ya veo… -**

 **\- ¿Lo conoces? –**

 **\- Algo así, digamos que tuvimos un encuentro muy cercano –** sonrió mientras un leve rubor aparecía.

Ichimatsu no pudo decir nada más, se quedó en blanco ante la respuesta, _¿A qué se refería la chica? ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz por mencionar a su hermano?_

 **\- Bien –** la voz de Todoko le saco de sus pensamientos para observarla levantarse y caminar a la puerta **– vamos a desayunar –** salió del cuarto sin decir más. Un momento después Ichimatsu salió del cuarto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El bar se mantenía cerrado, aún era temprano para iniciar las ventas y la dueña no parecía preocupada por ordenar el lugar, en cambio se encontraba disfrutando de la convivencia con las otras ocho personas que ahí se encontraban, las presentaciones ya se habían hecho, en breves palabras se explicaron algunas de las relaciones entre los presentes.

 **\- Ya que estamos todos reunidos –** atrajo la atención Jyushiko **\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta? –**

 **\- ¡Gran idea! –** Apoyo Osomatsu **– lo mejor es que aquí no nos hará falta la bebida –**

 **\- Suena divertido –** Choroko parecía animada **– si se emborrachan ya imagino las escenas –** miraba a los chicos con emoción.

 **\- Pero Jyushiko sempai –** Todoko llamo a su jefa **– hoy me tocaba trabajar, no es que me niegue a una fiesta pero… -**

 **\- Tranquila, te pagare el día –** aseguro la mayor.

 **\- Ok, siendo así, suena fabuloso –** respondió risueña.

 **\- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Solo así? –** Pregunto Choromatsu **– Ni siquiera hemos regresado a casa para cambiarnos, además, Karamatsu niisan se encontraba enfermo hace poco –**

 **\- Te preocupas demasiado Choromatsu niisan –** respondió Totty **– solo vayamos por un cambio de ropa y listo, además él se ve mejor –** señalo a su hermano mayor que sonreía ante el comentario.

 **\- En efecto, estoy bien, además me parece que podemos aprovechar esta reunión para conocernos mejor –** sonrió con sinceridad.

 **\- ¡No se diga más! –** Proclamo la dueña del lugar **– ¡Tendremos una gran fiesta! –**

Todos asintieron, algunos más convencidos que otros. Osomatsu alcanzo a notar que Jyushimatsu se encontraba anormalmente tranquilo, cuestión que Karamatsu también había percibido.

Mientras Jyushiko realizaba una lista de lo necesario para su evento, Osomatsu y Karamatsu aprovecharon para hablar con Jyushi, los tres sentados en una de las mesas en la esquina se mantenían callados.

 **\- Entonces… -** Kara rompió el silencio **\- ¿Qué ocurre Jyushimatsu? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Nada Karamatsu niisan –** respondió con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Vamos Jyushi –** hablo ahora Osomatsu **– no preocupes a tu hermano, no quiero verlo llorar en la noche –**

 **\- ¡¿Karamatsu niisan llora por las noches?! –** pregunto consternado el de amarillo.

 **\- ¡Claro que no! –** respondió Kara avergonzado y dándole un leve golpe al otro por tal comentario **\- pero, si estoy preocupado por ti Jyushi, pareces desanimado –** hablo con más calma.

Jyushimatsu agacho la cabeza, su sonrisa usual apenas y era perceptible.

 **\- …yo, yo quiero ayudar a alguien y no sé cómo hacerlo –** se encogía cada vez más al hablar **– quiero protegerla… pero no sé qué hacer… -** sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Karamatsu se apresuró a levantarse y abrazarlo **– lo siento Karamatsu niisan, me has enseñado a proteger a los que queremos y aun así… no puedo hacer nada por ella… –** Jyushimatsu se refugió en el mayor sin poder evitar el llanto.

Osomatsu suspiro, tenía una idea de que "ella" seguramente era la chica del parque. Miro con discreción hacia la barra, el resto de los presentes se habían quedado callados al escuchar a Jyushi llorar.

Osomatsu miro a Kara, este parecía estar al borde del llanto ante la reacción de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír por una escena tan tierna, pero si no intervenía era probable que su novio si terminase llorando.

 **\- Jyushi –** Oso hablo con suavidad **– eres un gran chico y sé que has intentado ayudarla, pero si nos cuentas más podríamos intentar ayudarla también –**

 **\- No puedo… -** contesto hipando **– le prometí no decir nada –**

 **\- Eso lo complica, dime entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quisieras hacer en estos momentos por ella? –**

 **\- ¡Quiero protegerla! ¡Que viva sin miedo! –** Se aferró más a Karamatsu **– si pudiera la llevaría a vivir conmigo para cuidarla siempre –**

 **\- Si eso quieres, lo haremos –** hablo Kara **– no se de quien hablas pero podemos llevarla a casa y protegerla de lo que sea –** aseguro el mayor con lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

 **\- Oye, piensa las cosas antes de hablar –** comento Oso golpeando su frente, Karamatsu tenía la costumbre de actuar "con el corazón" sin pensar las cosas.

 **\- Puede vivir aquí –** la voz de Jyushiko hizo girar a los tres chicos, ella les miraba con ternura **– siento inmiscuirme, pero era imposible no escucharles –** los tres miraron hacia la barra para observar como el resto de los presentes fingían no enterarse de lo sucedido.

Jyushiko se acercó al menor y tomo sus manos.

 **\- Querido, no sé lo que pase con tu amiga, pero si lo que necesitas es un lugar seguro para ella te puedo asegurar que eso es aquí –**

 **\- E-en serio –** el de amarillo continuaba sollozando.

 **\- Te lo juro, yo me encargo de cuidar a las chicas que lo requieren, aquí ella tendrá todo lo que necesite y podrás venir a verla cada que quieras –**

 **\- Yo... ¿Puedo traerla ahora? –** sus labios temblaban al hablar.

 **\- ¡Por supuesto! –**

 **\- ¡Muchas gracias Jyushiko neesan! –** se lanzó para abrazar a la chica mientras la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

Osomatsu se levantó y abrazo por la espalda a su novio quien hacia lo posible por contener las lágrimas. El resto solo presenciaba con leves sonrisas.

 **\- Hay que organizarnos -** Osomatsu comento sin soltar a su pareja **\- ¿Ya tienes la lista? -** pregunto a su amiga quien asintió y con una seña le indicó donde se encontraba, Choroko tomo la hoja que estaba en la barra y se la entregó a Osomatsu.

 **\- Ok -** reviso la lista **\- Totty y Choro irán por un cambio de ropa para nosotros; Jyushiko y Choroko alistaran lo necesario para las bebidas; tu iras por las botanas - le hablo a Kara quien le fulminó con la mirada -** bien, iremos juntos **\- y los que restan tienen una importante misión -** Todoko, Ichi y Jyushi le miraron confundidos **\- ustedes deben ir por "ella" -** el rostro del beisbolista se iluminó de inmediato.

 **\- ¿Por qué yo? -** se quejó Todoko **\- prefiero ir a hacer las compras -** miro detenidamente a Karamatsu mientras sonreía.

 **\- No -** sentenció Oso con una sonrisa burlona **\- ya están designadas las tareas y no hay cambios -** el de rojo disfrutaba ver la molestia en la chica; él no era tonto, de inmediato noto que la chiquilla se habia interesado en Kara, por lo que no le dejaría sólo en ningún momento.

 **\- Oso -** Su amiga le llamo **\- ¿Me dejarías robarte un momento a este lindo chico? -** se colgó del brazo de Karamatsu.

 **\- Sólo por ser tú lo permito, además te hare un descuento -** recibió un golpe por parte de su novio y risas del resto.

Jyushiko se llevo a Karamatsu al pasillo para poder conversar.

- **Bien, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -** pregunto el chico un poco nervioso.

- **Más bien, yo te ayudaré a ti -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -**

 **\- Te diré un pequeño secreto -** la chica sonreía emocionada mientras Kara le miraba confundido.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu aguardaba a que Jyushiko y Kara terminasen de hablar, mientras Ichimatsu aprovecho para acercarse.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Ichi? -**

 **\- ¿Por qué debo ir con Jyushi y esa niña? -**

 **\- Porque Jyushimatsu es tu hermano menor y necesitan a otra chica para que la amiga de Jyushi no se sienta intimidada -**

 **\- ¿Por que no va Choroko? -**

 **\- Porque no quiero a la mocosa creida cerca -**

 **\- Ya veo -** sonrió de forma burlona **\- temes que una niña te quite a Karamatsu niisan -**

 **\- Que gracioso, pero no, solo quiero evitar que la chiquilla se haga ilusiones -**

 **\- Si, claro -** se burló el menor.

Osomatsu tomo las mejillas de Ichi oprimiendolas mientras sonreía de forma casi diabólica. Soltandolo solamente cuando Karamatsu apareció detrás de él. Las risas del resto eran inevitables.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jyushimatsu caminaba de forma animada seguido de Ichimatsu y Todoko, quienes un par de pasos atrás intentaban seguirle el ritmo.

 **\- Entonces, ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? -** pregunto la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

El otro rechisto, todo el camino ella había estado empeñada en preguntar sobre Karamatsu lo que al de morado le estaba impacientando, inclusive los nervios que antes sentía se habían esfumado.

- **Eso que importa, tu eres menor -**

 **\- Grosero, sólo intento entablar conversación... -** le mostró la lengua **\- ¿Es mayor que yo por mucho? -**

Ichimatsu suspiro.

 **\- Jyushi, ¿Falta mucho? -**

 **\- Ya estamos cerca Ichimatsu niisan -**

Continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a calles demasiado solitarias, el lugar podría peligroso, pero el amante del beisbol parecía tranquilo. Se detuvieron en un callejón.

 **\- Aguarden aqui, ya regreso -** Jyushi indicó y se adentro en aquel callejón.

 **\- ¿En serio hay una chica aqui? -** Todoko miraba desconfiada en todas direcciones **\- tal vez debió venir alguien mas con nosotros, como Karamatsu -**

 **\- Hablas como si Kusomatsu fuera la gran cosa -** su tono denotaba la molestia que estaba sintiendo.

 **\- Pues parece un chico muy agradable... y fuerte -** sonrió a la par que se sonrojaba.

Ichimatsu estaba por reclamar el actuar de la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar al ver a Jyushi pasar frente a ellos.

 **\- ¡CORRAN ICHIMATSU NIISAN! -** el de amarillo paso a toda velocidad llevando de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño.

El mayor sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Todoko comenzando a correr, pese a las protestas de ella.

Solo una cuadra mas adelante escucharon los gritos de varios hombres exigiendoles detenerse.

 **\- ¡¿Qué has hecho Jyushimatsu?! -** pregunto alterado Ichi, eres difícil seguirle el paso a su hermano y su poca resistencia pronto se haría presente.

 **\- ¡Solo corre! ¡Rápido, más rápido! -** finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

Ichimatsu miro atrás, pronto le alcanzarían - ¡Nos vemos allá! - le indicó a su hermano esperando que este comprendiera que se refería al bar.

 **\- ¡Ok! -**

Tras la afirmación Ichimatsu junto con Todoko, dio vuelta en una esquina siendo aun perseguidos.

 **\- Ichimatsu... Ya no puedo -** Todoko comenzaba a perder velocidad. Dieron vuelta en una esquina y se detuvieron de golpe, habían entrado a un callejón.

Antes de intentar retomar el camino, tres hombres ya les cerraban el paso, de inmediato Ichimatsu se colocó frente a la chica.

 **\- Ichi... -** pronuncio temerosa.

 **\- Tranquila, yo te protegere -**

Los hombres sonrieron burlones y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

Ichimatsu maldecia internamente a Osomatsu por haberles mandado a tal "mision" sin haber recabado mas información, pero algo era seguro, si salía vivo de esto le daría un buen golpe a ese idiota.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	12. La sorpresa del día es

Edades: Totty 16, Jyushi 17, Ichi 20, Choro 22, Kara 24, Oso 26

Jyushiko 25, Choroko 20, Todoko 19, Atsushi 20

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los tipos con total facha de delincuentes mantenían la salida bloqueada avanzando lentamente hacia los jóvenes.

 **\- Maldición… -** Murmuro Todoko escondida detrás de Ichi **– no tengo mi pistola eléctrica, tu hermano me la quito cuando nos conocimos –**

 **\- No importa, solo son tres, puedo con ellos –** respondió el chico con total seguridad.

Los hombres se lanzaron sin dudar, dos contra Ichimatsu y uno tratando de sujetar a Todoko.

La castaña logro evitar al sujeto, corriendo alrededor de donde Ichi mantenía una pelea con los otros; sin embargo su esfuerzo no fue suficiente cuando el hombre alcanzo a sujetarla de un brazo.

 **\- ¡Suéltame! –** forcejeaba intentando zafarse.

El grito atrajo la atención de Ichi quien al girar a verla no se percató del movimiento que hizo uno de sus oponentes; sin tiempo a detenerlo solo pudo sentir el filo de aquella navaja cortando en su pierna izquierda seguido de un golpe a su rostro que termino por derribarle.

Todoko grito preocupada por el chico mientras los sujetos reían.

 **\- Esa basura solo nos hace perder el tiempo -** el hombre que atrapó a la chica la sujetaba ahora de los hombros **\- desháganse de él -**

Los otros dos asintieron.

Todoko en un rápido movimiento piso a su captor y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás acertando un golpe a la nariz del tipo que le hizo caer de espalda. En cuanto fue liberada corrió donde Ichi y se hincó junto a este sollozando.

 **\- Por favor, no lo lastimen -** suplicaba cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Uno de los hombres se acercó en donde su compañero yacía en el suelo con la nariz sangrando, mientras el otro permanecía de pie junto a la chica.

 **\- Deja de lloriquear, si se comportan no habrá problemas -**

Ichimatsu oprimía con fuerza la herida de su pierna, miro a Todoko y le hablo lo más bajo posible.

 **\- Corre... -**

Todoko al escucharle se descubrió un poco y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- Prepárate para huir -** le hablo en el mismo tono.

 **\- Lo ha dejado inconsciente -** el hombre junto a su compañero caído hablo de pronto.

El tercero rechisto con molestia **\- tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por ser tan idiota -** avanzo hasta quedar detrás de la joven **\- en todo caso ella viene con nosotros -**

Antes de intentar sujetarla, ella se levantó con rapidez dando un cabezazo en el estómago del otro, lo que le dejo sin aire y fuera de combate.

 **\- ¡Corre! -** Todoko indicó sujetando un brazo de Ichi y obligándole a levantarse.

Ichimatsu sentía un gran dolor en su pierna pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para escapar; haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerza corrió a la par de la chica que intentaba sostenerlo y ayudarle. Los gritos del tercer tipo se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina un auto casi los embiste, lo que les hizo frenar de golpe frente a este. El conductor les miro confundido. Detrás de ellos se escuchaban las voces amenazantes de los hombres.

Todoko intento sostener a Ichi pero este por el dolor le era difícil mantenerse de pie.

De pronto junto a ellos una persona apareció para ayudar a levantar a Ichi y guiarlo hasta el auto, ambos confundidos por el momento siguieron al extraño subiendo en la parte de atrás, el desconocido retomó su lugar frente al volante y no dudo en acelerar.

Todoko miro hacia atrás, suspirando aliviada al observar que los maleantes se quedaban lejos, regreso su vista hacia el conductor.

 **\- Gracias -** pronuncio ella con una dulce sonrisa. A su lado Ichi mantenía su pierna lastimada sobre el asiento oprimiendo en donde la herida continuaba sangrando.

 **\- Los llevare a mi apartamento para curar su herida -** a través del retrovisor observó a Ichimatsu.

 **\- No es necesario -** respondió de manera seca **\- déjanos en cualquier parte y disculpa las molestias -**

 **\- No podría hacer eso, después de todo eres conocido de Totty, ¿Cierto? -**

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa **\- ¿Conoces a mi hermano? -**

El sujeto se estacionó frente a un gran edificio, se recargo en el asiento y se giró mostrando una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Por supuesto, me llamo Atsushi -**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el bar Jyushiko y Choroko habían juntado varias mesas, sobre estas se encontraban diversas botellas, vasos y platones. Mientras continuaban arreglando el lugar, la puerta del mar se abrió de golpe, ambas miraron con sorpresa a dos jóvenes agitados.

 **\- Jyushiko neesan -** el beisbolista intentaba regular su respiración **-la traje, logre traerla -** sonrió mirando a la chica que permanecía a su lado aferrada a su brazo.

La mayor se acercó a los chicos con una calidad sonrisa.

 **\- Bien hecho, eres un buen niño -** palmeo la cabeza del chico reforzando sus palabras **\- hola linda, aquí estarás a salvo -** miro a la chica ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, la castaña, asintió levemente **\- Choroko, querida, ¿Podrías preparar algo de té por favor? -**

La fujoshi se apresuró a traer el encargo mientras los otros tres tomaban lugar en una de las mesas. Afortunadamente Jyushiko contaba con la experiencia y el tacto para hablar con chicas que como la castaña, tenían pasados complicados y oscuros.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una plaza comercial, Osomatsu y Karamatsu cargan un par de bolsas mientras andan por los pasillos.

 **\- Bien -** Kara revisaba una lista **\- solo faltan dos cosas más -**

 **\- ¿Y eso es? -**

 **\- Focos y medicamento -**

Osomatsu resoplo con molestia **\- Solo debíamos comprar botanas ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer las compras de Jyushiko? -** se quejó con un puchero infantil.

 **\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo ya le causamos muchas molestias –**

 **\- ¿Causamos? No fui yo quien de repente colapso –**

 **\- Deja de quejarte, será mejor dividirnos para no tardar más tiempo –**

 **\- Ok, ¿Qué tipo de medicamento quiere? –**

 **\- Son pastillas para cólicos –**

 **\- Perfecto, encárgate entonces y yo iré por los focos –** se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse **– nos vemos en la salida –**

Karamatsu sonrió divertido, ya esperaba que el otro se deslindara de tal tarea.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! –** Gritó Oso a una considerable distancia atrayendo su atención y la de algunos curiosos **\- ¡De paso compra condones! –** finalizo con una gran sonrisa mientras Kara se sonrojaba completamente al sentir las miradas de los desconocidos.

 **\- Idiota… -** murmuro avergonzado y caminando apresuradamente, una vitrina atrajo su atención, se detuvo a observar los diversos objetos y sonrió levemente **– perfecto –**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá negro, frente a él un hombre con bata y de apariencia regordeta terminaba de vendar su pierna.

 **\- Listo –** se levantó el hombre con una amable sonrisa **– por suerte ha sido una herida leve, no requieres puntadas o tratamiento mayor –**

Ichimatsu solo asintió ante las palabras desenrollando parte de su pantalón para volver a cubrir su pierna.

 **\- Muchas gracias doctor –** el dueño del apartamento se acercó a estrechar la mano del hombre a la par que entregaba unos billetes en compensación de su trabajo. Todoko observaba con atención desde el otro extremo del sillón.

 **\- ¿Te duele? –** cuestiono la chica a Ichi.

 **\- No… bueno, un poco –**

Atsushi cerró la puerta tras despedir al doctor y se dirigió a los más jóvenes.

 **\- Vaya suerte habernos topado, ¿No creen? –**

 **\- Eso creo… -** respondió Ichi levantándose **– agradezco la ayuda, pero ya debemos irnos, te enviare dinero con Totty después –**

 **\- No es necesario, pero, ¿En serio piensas irte así? –**

 **\- No me cortaron toda la pierna, así que puedo andar –**

 **\- Si quieren puedo llevarlos –**

 **\- ¿En serio? –** pregunto emocionada Todoko levantándose.

 **\- Por supuesto, será un placer ayudarles -**

 **\- Pero en todo caso, nos dirigimos a una fiesta, así que supongo que estará bien si nos acompañas -**

 **\- Agradezco la invitación, estaría encantado -**

 **\- No puedes estar invitado a cualquiera -** intervino Ichimatsu notablemente molesto.

 **\- No seas grosero, después de todo nos salvó, además es amigo de tu hermano y sé que a Jyushiko sempai no le importa un invitado más -**

 **\- Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano? -**

 **\- Nos conocimos en una cafetería -**

 **\- Que raro, el jamás te ha mencionado -** Ichimatsu sabía que su hermano menor nunca hablaba de sus amigos, pero estaba curioso por el sujeto frente a él, tal vez tentando un poco el terreno podría averiguar más del tipo.

 **\- No me sorprende, realmente no llevamos mucho de conocernos, es algo reciente -** la seguridad en sus palabras y aquella sonrisa confiada lograron el efecto deseado en sus invitados. Ambos creyeron lo dicho e Ichi término accediendo a que Atsushi les acompañara al bar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el bar, Jyushimatsu aguardaba nervioso sentado en uno de los bancos frente a la barra. Jyushiko y Choroko habían decidido que era buena hora para alistarse, de paso ayudarían a su nueva amiga a elegir algo, ya que esta solo vestía al llegar un vestido café bastante gastado.

Mientras el beisbolista aguardaba, aparecieron en el lugar Choromatsu y Todomatsu. El mayor vestía un pantalón verde y una camiseta blanca con manga de tres cuartos; el menor traía un pantalón beige, camisa negra y corbata rosa.

 **\- Estamos de vuelta -** anuncio el Choromatsu al entrar, cargaba una mochila al hombro y una bolsa en les mano derecha. Todomatsu detrás de él traía también una mochila.

 **\- Bienvenidos -** respondió Jyushi sin despegar la vista de la puerta por la que aguardaba salieran las chicas.

 **\- Jyushimatsu niisan... -** Totty se acercó pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. De inmediato Jyushi se colocó de pie, los tres observaron a aquellas chicas.

Jyushiko usaba un vestido de mangas cortas de un claro tono amarillo con decoraciones en blanco; Choroko vestía uno color verde claro junto con un suéter del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro; la castaña por otro lado, tenía una larga falda roja, y una blusa blanca de manga larga.

 **\- Homura se ve muy linda -** el chico de gran sonrisa no dudo en acercarse a la chica, ambos tenían un leve un rubor en sus mejillas, ignorando por completo al resto de personas que se encontraban reunidas.

 **\- ¿Ella...? -** menciono Choro en voz baja alternando su vista entre su hermano y la chica.

 **\- Sí -** Jyushiko confirmó la duda del menor **\- es ella –**

Los dos hermanos se acercaron hasta el beisbolista, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa a la chica.

 **\- Es un gusto, soy Choromatsu uno de sus hermanos mayores –** hizo un aleve reverencia, pero en respuesta la chica se apresuró a esconderse tras Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan, recién la conoces y ya la estas asustando –** el menor se burló colocándose frente a este **– hola, soy Todomatsu, pero puedes llamarme Totty –** sonrió de forma encantadora.

 **\- Un gusto… -** respondió la chica en voz baja.

Choromatsu estaba listo para intentar entablar una conversación, después de todo no era su intención incomodar a la chica.

La puerta del bar atrajo la atención de todos.

 **\- Sentimos la demora –** Karamatsu se acercó cargando tres bolsas, Osomatsu traía dos más, al ver a la castaña dejaron las cosas en la barra.

 **\- Hola otra vez linda –** Osomatsu se acercó sonriente logrando que Homura se ocultara nuevamente.

 **\- Discúlpalo por favor –** Karamatsu se aproximó he hizo una reverencia **– mi nombre es Karamatsu, soy el hermano mayor de Jyushi, es un placer conocerte –** le sonrió de manera dulce sin lograr un cambio en la actitud de la joven.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan –** Jyushi rasco su cabeza con algo de vergüenza **– ella es Homura, es la chica a la que quiero proteger –** se sonrojo ante sus propias palabras mientras el resto sonreía enternecido ante la escena.

 **\- Eres un buen chico Jyushimatsu –** Kara revolvió el cabello de su hermanito.

 **\- Por cierto –** interrumpió Choromatsu el momento **– ¿En dónde están Ichimatsu y la otra chica? –**

Todos intercambiaron miradas para dirigir al final su vista al beisbolista.

 **\- ¿Ichimatsu niisan no ha llegado? –** Jyushi pareció preocupado ante el descubrimiento **– tuvimos que separarnos cuando nos persiguieron, espero que no tarden –** finalizo dejando al resto confundidos.

 **\- Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con ser perseguidos? –** Karamatsu comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Jyushimatsu esquivo la mirada, pensaba en que tal vez debió haber omitido ese detalle, en especial frente a Homura, sintió como ella se había tensado al mencionarlo. Jyushiko que noto la misma situación decidió intervenir.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan –** la chica coloco su mano en el hombro del chico **– será mejor que aprovechen en cambiarse, ¿No creen? –**

Osomatsu le miro confundido, tras una leve seña pareció comprender.

 **\- Cierto, Kara, Jyushi, vamos a cambiarnos –**

Todomatsu y Choromatsu les extendieron las mochilas, este último indicándoles lo que les habían traído.

Jyushimatsu se quedó en su lugar dudando en dejar sola a su amiga.

 **\- Homura chan, déjame mostrarte un video muy gracioso de internet –** Choroko la tomo del brazo llevándola hasta una de las mesas, la fujoshi le guiño un ojo a Jyushimatsu, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mientras aguardaban a que los faltantes se cambiaran o bien aparecieran, continuaron alistando el lugar; aproximadamente veinte minutos después la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió de forma abrupta.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que fueran solos?! –** Karamatsu alzaba las manos haciendo énfasis a su notable molestia. Vestía una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón negro.

 **\- Cálmate Karamatsu, deben estar bien, solo hay que llamarles –** Osomatsu le seguía intentado tranquilizarle, también utilizaba un pantalón negro, pero a diferencia del otro traía una playera roja.

 **\- Lo siento niisan… debí cargar a todos y correr –** Jyushimatsu cubría su boca con las largas mangas de su suéter amarillo, un pantalón gris y una camisa naranja completaban su atuendo.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Jyushiko se aproximó a los mayores.

 **\- Voy a salir a buscarlos –** Karamatsu llego hasta la puerta, al abrir choco de inmediato con un cuerpo ligeramente más bajo, parpadeo confundido unos segundos, en cuanto identifico a la persona frente a él no pudo evitar estrecharle entre su **brazos - ¡Ichi! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! –** abrazaba con fuerza al menor quien totalmente ruborizado intentaba separase.

 **\- ¿Solo por él? –** Todoko se acercó con una triste expresión.

 **\- Por supuesto que también por ti –** Karamatsu sonreía a la par que le daba una suave caricia en su cabeza. Todoko se ruborizo e Ichimatsu logro apartar a su hermano mayor de un empujón.

 **\- Maldición Kusomatsu, puedo cuidarme sólo –** entro Ichi atrayendo la atención de todos.

 **\- Si no fuera por Atsushi san estaríamos muertos –** señalo la chica al joven que se encontraba tras ella.

 **\- ¿Quién? –** Karamatsu se asomó ligeramente para verle mejor. Un chico de traje negro y corbata amarilla se mantenía sereno sosteniendo una botella de vino.

 **\- Siento la intromisión –** hablo el chico adentrándose al bar y recibiendo miradas llenas de curiosidad.

 **\- Jyushiko sempai –** Todoko fue por la rubia y la acerco al joven **– él nos ayudó mucho hoy, espero que no haya problema por haberlo invitado –**

 **\- Claro que no, le agradezco a este guapo chico por haberles ayudado –**

 **\- No fue nada, permítame ofrecerle un pequeño detalle –** extendió la botella a la dueña del bar quien la recibió gustosa.

 **\- Que joven tan agradable, muchas gracias –**

Todoko comenzó a relatar la manera en que se habían topado al chico, Ichimatsu mientras tanto había preguntado por su ropa y se retiró a cambiarse. Mientras la castaña contaba lo sucedido, Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu se mantenían al margen.

 **\- Es él, no hay duda –** hablo en voz baja Todomatsu.

 **\- Que mala suerte… ¿Por qué habiendo millones de personas en el mundo tenían que encontrarse con ese tipo? –** Osomatsu lamentaba su suerte, temeroso de que el chico hablara del incidente en la cafetería.

 **\- Deberíamos ir a saludarlo, ¿No? -** pregunto Jyushi ladeando su cabeza.

 **\- En definitiva no -** respondió Oso, sin embargo los tres observaron cuando aquel chico andaba hacia ellos.

 **\- Hola -** les saludo alegremente **\- es un gusto verlos de nuevo -**

 **\- Sí, claro... vaya, me llaman por allá -** Osomatsu se apresuró a alejarse.

 **\- Yo iré con Homura -** Jyushi se excusó alejándose también.

 **\- Cobardes... -** murmuró Todomatsu.

 **\- Así que, Totty... -**

 **\- Todomatsu -** interrumpió en menor **\- Totty solo me dicen mis amigos -**

 **\- Lo entiendo, espero pronto poder llamarte de igual modo -**

 **\- Tienes mucha confianza, ¿No crees? -** se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de forma retadora.

 **\- Así es, de hecho podría apostar que terminaras pidiéndome que te llame Totty -** un par de pasos y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

 **\- Vaya, que interesante, deberíamos apostar entonces -** llevo sus manos a la espalda inclinándose levemente hacia el otro sin despegar la vista.

 **\- Me gusta la idea pero, ¿Estás seguro? Después no quisiera ver que te arrepientas -**

 **\- Cuando yo gane tendrás que alejarte de nosotros, no quiero volver a verte por aquí mesero -**

Atsushi amplio su sonrisa ante el comentario **\- Bien, pero cuando pierdas, tendrás una cita conmigo -**

Todomatsu se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pensó en mil cosas que el tipo frente a él podía pedir, pero jamás imagino algo como una cita.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué querrías...? -**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto te arrepientes? -** sonrió divertido.

 **\- Claro que no -** afirmó el menor.

 **\- Eso me alegra -** el castaño tomo la barbilla del menor sorprendiéndolo y provocándole un sonrojo.

 **\- Disculpa... -** Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Karamatsu hasta que este tomo de los hombros a Totty separando aquel contacto **\- pero, ¿Podrías hablarnos más de ti?, tu edad por ejemplo -** pese a que Kara sonreía, se podía percibir un aura hostil rodeándole.

 **\- Claro, tengo 20 -**

 **\- Y Totty solamente 16 -** una pequeña vena saltaba en su frente **\- es muy joven, ¿Cierto hermanito? -** cuestiono abrazando al menor que rogaba por estar en otro lugar.

Osomatsu observó divertido la escena, se acercó sumándose al abrazo.

 **\- Exacto, nuestro Totty es muy joven aún, es un pequeño niño temeroso y debemos protegerlo -** finalizó oprimiendo las mejillas del menor; Todomatsu no podía estar más rojo.

El resto parecía divertirse con la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo; del pasillo salió Ichimatsu, usaba un pantalón café claro y una camisa a cuadros color morada. Observó todo sin mucho ánimo. Todoko al verlo se acercó a él.

 **\- ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? -**

Ichimatsu esquivó la miraba **\- Bien... -** contestó secamente.

 **\- Me alegra, por cierto, muchas gracias por haberme protegido -** le mostró una dulce sonrisa. Ichi le miro de reojo tratando de que no se notara su leve sonrisa.

 **\- Bueno -** Jyushiko atrajo la atención **\- ya que estamos todos, ¡Comencemos la fiesta! -** anuncio emocionada ante lo cual los presentes asintieron.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, las botanas estaban por terminarse a diferencia de la bebida que parecía eterna.

Jyushimatsu no se separó ni un segundo de Homura, algunos se acercaron intentando conocerla, pero esto solo fue un logro para las chicas y Todomatsu.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu vigilaba de cerca al menor de todos, haciendo lo posible por no dejarle a solas con Atsushi; a su vez, Osomatsu hacia algo similar cuidando que su novio no conviviera con Todoko. Choroko fascinada, espiaba a los chicos creando mil historias de celos en su mente.

Ichi se mantenía al margen, observando molesto a la castaña que parecía fascinada con su hermano mayor.

Choromatsu conversaba con Jyushiko, tratando con una charla casual de conocer más de la fujoshi.

Todo era perfecto, una convivencia entre conocidos y nuevos amigos que parecía poder durar hasta la madrugada.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afuera del bar, un grupo de hombres se encontraban cerca del carro de Atsushi.

 **\- ¿Están seguros? -** un hombre de traje negro y cabello canoso cuestiona mientras sostiene un puro.

 **\- Sí señor, es el mismo auto -** respondió un tipo fornido detrás de él.

 **-Bien, ya verán la consecuencia de robarnos mercancía -** sonrió de lado mientras varios sujetos se alistaban para entrar al lugar **\- Comencemos la fiesta -**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Creo que este cap quedo ligeramente más largo que el anterior, eso espero para poder compensar los años que tardo en actualizar TwT

Por favor usen muchísima imaginación para los atuendos de los personajes, soy pésima en describir esos detalles XD

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y aprovecho esta ocasión para agradecer especialmente a mi beta reader por regañarme al no actualizar e impedirme leer otros fics… gracias ;w;

Gracias por leer n_n


	13. Sitiados

Edades: Totty 16, Jyushi 17, Ichi 20, Choro 22, Kara 24, Oso 26

Jyushiko 25, Choroko 20, Todoko 19, Atsushi 20, Homura 16

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Osomatsu se interponía por décima vez entre su novio y la chica de ojos rosados, mientras Karamatsu no daba señas de alejarse de su hermanito menor. Choroko observaba atenta tomando ocasionalmente fotografías de manera discreta.

Ichimatsu se mantenía en la barra en compañía de Choro, tenía frente a él un vaso medio lleno; descubrió que beber mucho le podía causar dolor de cabeza al siguiente día, pero con una pastilla se resolvía, sin embargo, Choromatsu le advirtió no sobrepasarse con el alcohol, el mayor no quiso dar detalles, pero Ichi sospechaba que podría haberse puesto violento por tomar de más, así que estaba decidido a no pasar de un vaso esta vez.

Jyushi y Homura conversaban en una de las mesas del fondo.

El ambiente era ameno; de pronto las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a todos, Homura de inmediato se abrazó al beisbolista; Todoko aprovecho e imitó la acción con Karamatsu sujetándose del brazo del mayor; Atsushi intento abrazar a Totty pero este de inmediato se escondió tras Osomatsu.

Una tenue luz se veía cerca de la entrada, el ex ladrón miro con gran sorpresa a su amiga sosteniendo lo que parecía un pastel. Las luces regresaron gracias a Choroko que sujetaba con emoción su teléfono lista para tomar evidencias del momento.

 **\- Feliz cumpleaños Osomatsu niisan -** pronuncio la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Es hoy? -** el cumpleañero parecía desconcertado.

 **\- Sí, es algo que jamás olvidaría y me alegra haberte reencontrado para celebrarlo -** coloco el pastel sobre la barra.

 **\- Gracias -** pronuncio Osomatsu mientras recibía un abrazo de su amiga.

El resto felicitó al mayor deseándole lo mejor.

 **\- Es una pena -** le hablo Choromatsu **\- de haberlo sabido hubiese buscado un regalo -**

 **\- No te preocupes Chororin~ aún puedes comprarme algo -** lo abrazo por la espalda.

 **\- Olvidado, pensándolo bien, no lo mereces -** se quejó tratando de zafarse.

 **\- ¡Yo quiero pastel! -** exclamó Jyushi corriendo detrás de la barra junto a Homura **\- ¡Comamos, comamos! -** agitó sus brazos con emoción.

Las risas llenaron el lugar, Osomatsu soplo las velas y con Jyushiko comenzaron a cortar el pastel. Jyushi y su amiga se encargaron de ir repartiendo los platos.

 **\- Homura chan -** Totty se acercó a la barra con una tierna sonrisa **\- estaba pensando en que podríamos ir de compras después, ¿Te gustaría? -**

La chica asintió levemente **\- Claro -** pronuncio en voz baja con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Osomatsu de inmediato se aproximó a los más jóvenes, provocando que Homura tomara del brazo al beisbolista.

 **\- Vamos~ -** se quejó el de rojo con un puchero **\- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? -** le hablo a la chica **\- al menos a Totty le diriges la palabra y él es más un demonio -**

Antes de que reclamara el menor, Jyushi respondió.

 **\- A Homura no le gusta hablar con los hombres... Así que no la incomodes Osomatsu niisan -** su sonrisa contrastaba con una intimidante mirada.

 **\- P-pero... Tú y Totty... -** continuó con un semblante triste.

 **\- Yo soy su amigo hace mucho -** el beisbolista se sonrojo un poco **\- y no tiene problema con Totty porque, bueno, su esencia no es tan masculina -**

Ante la respuesta Osomatsu no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, en especial ante el rostro que Totty había puesto, no estaba seguro si era una expresión ofendida o de decepción, pero le causaba gracia.

Algunos no lograron evitar reír también ante la situación, unos pocos hacían el intento de reprimir la risa.

Karamatsu aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Ichi que continuaba un tanto alejado del resto.

 **\- Ichi, ¿Me harías un favor? -**

 **\- No -** respondió de manera seca.

 **\- Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es -** el mayor compuso una triste expresión.

El otro rechisto.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? -**

De inmediato su hermano sonrió **\- ¿Podrías vigilar a Totty? Necesito hablar con Oso a solas, pero no confió en ese tipo -** miro con discreción a Atsushi.

 **\- Entiendo... ¿Quieres tiempo para hacerlo con ese idiota? -** su sonrisa burlona hizo sonrojar al mayor.

 **\- N-no es eso -** se excusó de inmediato **\- solo quiero darle su regalo en privado -**

 **\- Si claro -** sonrió **– "SU" regalo... –** recalco la primer palabra con burla **\- … y a todo esto, ¿Qué gano yo? -**

 **\- El eterno agradecimiento de tu hermano mayor -** junto sus manos en una seña suplicante, pero al ver que ello no causaba efecto en el menor suspiro **derrotado - bien, 3 latas de sardinas -**

 **\- Cinco y tendremos un trato -**

 **\- Ok, tu ganas -** revolvió el cabello de su hermanito y se dio la vuelta antes de recibir un reclamo.

Aprovechando que la mayoría se concentraba en la conversación sobre Homura y su casi nulo miedo a Totty, se acercó a Osomatsu y en voz baja le indicó le siguiera. El de rojo obedeció con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que cruzaran la puerta alguien freno del brazo a Karamatsu.

 **\- Karamatsu san -** Todoko le había sujetado y le miraba de la forma más tierna que podía **\- ¿A dónde va? ¿Puedo acompañarle? -**

 **\- Que pena -** Osomatsu tomo el brazo libre de su novio y lo jalo **\- pero tenemos que hacer cosas de adultos -**

 **\- Lo siento -** Kara le sonrió **\- pero debo hablar con Osomatsu, no tardaremos -**

La chica sólo asintió con un semblante triste, en cuanto el de azul se dio la vuelta Oso no dudo en mostrarle la lengua a lo que ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

La pareja desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a una de las recamaras que los menores habían usado.

 **\- Supongo que vas a darme mi regalo, ¿No? -** Osomatsu sonrió de lado y tomo lugar en la cama de la litera.

 **\- ¿Regalo? -** el de azul correspondió la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos **\- ni siquiera sabía que era tu cumpleaños -** camino hasta sentarse a su lado.

 **\- Que malo -** contestó con un puchero **\- es un buen pretexto para que me consientas y tú lo desaprovechas -**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que día era hoy? -**

 **\- Eso... Realmente no recordaba que fuera mi cumpleaños -**

 **\- Vamos, ¿Quién olvida el día en que nació? -**

 **\- Es fácil cuando no sabes cuándo fue... -** ante la confundida mirada de Kara suspiro **\- no se la fecha, desde que tengo memoria vivía en la calle, fue Jyushiko quien eligió esta fecha para mí -**

 **\- Ya veo... -** bajo la mirada con un semblante triste.

 **\- No te pongas así, si a mí no me afecta a ti tampoco debería -**

 **\- ¿Por qué está fecha? -** inquirió en busca de profundizar el tema y deshacerse del sentimiento triste que se había alojado en su pecho.

 **\- Bueno, hoy hace un año ayude a Jyushiko a escapar de Tougou... -** Karamatsu no pareció sorprenderse ante la revelación **\- así que ella decidió que la fecha seria especial, por lo que asignó el día como mi cumpleaños, algo así como el nacer de un nuevo yo... Pero, esto ya lo sabias, ¿No? -**

 **\- No todo, Jyushiko sólo me contó que tú la salvaste y que hoy era tu cumpleaños, solo eso -**

 **\- Aguarda, ¿Entonces si sabias que día era hoy? -**

 **\- Vaya... Debía ser sorpresa... -** rascó su nuca avergonzado **\- igual iba a dártelo -** del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja de regalo azul con un listón rojo extendiéndoselo al otro.

Osomatsu tomo el presente conteniendo la emoción, esta era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de cumpleaños. Jalo el extremo del listón y con cuidado retiro el papel, su poca paciencia le gritaba que destrozara la envoltura, pero por una vez decidió ignorar el pensamiento, disfrutando así la nueva emoción que sentía. Bajo el colorido papel halló una caja blanca, retiro la tapa y tomo el collar que se encontraba dentro, reviso la cadena y el dije, sus expertos ojos le indicaron de inmediato que ambos eran de plata, a su parecer era un ocho acostado, con dos piedras en donde deberían estar los huecos, una roja y otra azul.

 **\- Es el símbolo del infinito -** le indicó Karamatsu **\- una representación de mi amor por ti -** se ruborizo ante su propio comentario.

 **\- Que cursi -** respondió con el mismo tono de rojo en sus mejillas **\- ¿Podrías...? -** le entrego el collar y se giró dándole la espalda en una muda petición para que se lo colocará. Karamatsu sonrió y acato a lo pedido. Osomatsu sujeto el dije y lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste? -**

 **\- Hoy, cuando hacíamos las compras -**

 **\- Debí sospechar algo... -** volteo y paso sus manos por las caderas del menor para atraerle **\- ¿Y mi regalo tiene segunda parte? -** le dedico una mirada coqueta.

 **\- Tal vez... -** Kara le abrazo por el cuello y acortó la distancia para besarle, tras unos segundos se separó **\- pero tendrás que aguardar a que estemos en casa -**

Osomatsu estaba listo para reclamar, pero un estruendo llamo la atención de ambos, Karamatsu se tensó de inmediato, los dos identificaron el sonido... Un disparo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los presentes fingieron no darse cuenta de que Oso y Kara desaparecieron por el pasillo; continuaron conversando y comiendo pastel. Pero su tranquila convivencia poco duraría cuando se escuchó ruido en la entrada, antes de siquiera pensar en lo que podría ser un estruendo sorprendió a todos los presentes. Acababan de disparar a la puerta botando así la cerradura. Jyushi por inercia se agachó con Homura quedando ambos ocultos bajo la barra.

Cinco hombres entraron al bar, uno de ellos con el arma en mano.

Jyushiko, Choromatsu y Atsushi se posicionaron frente al resto.

 **\- Siento irrumpir su fiesta -** el hombre de canas hablaba mirando a cada uno de los presentes **\- pero busco al dueño del carro que está afuera -**

Atsushi dudo un momento, pero manteniendo la calma dio un paso al frente **\- Soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que desean? -**

 **\- Vengo por lo que me robaste -**

 **\- ¿Disculpe? Debe estar confundiéndome, jamás le había visto -**

 **\- Mis chicos dicen que tú junto a otros mocosos se llevaron mi mercancía -**

Atsushi totalmente confundido estaba listo para debatir la acusación, sin embargo antes de eso uno de los hombres que había entrado se adelantó al señalar hacia ellos.

 **\- ¡Son esos! -** exclamó el hombre refiriéndose a los que estaban al fondo, casi ocultos. Por inercia los mayores giraron para ver a Ichimatsu y Todoko tensarse.

 **\- No compliquemos esto -** el jefe de aquellos tipos mostró una sonrisa **\- devuélvanla y nos iremos sin dañar a nadie -**

 **\- Muy tarde... -** Ichimatsu mantenía sus brazos extendidos buscando proteger a Totty y a Todoko **\- no está aquí, se ha ido -** el amante de los gatos había reconocido a uno de los hombres en cuanto entró; observó cuando Jyushi y Homura se escondían bajo la barra, lo que confirmo su sospecha, esos hombres venían por Homura.

 **\- Ichimatsu, ¿De qué hablan? -** Choromatsu pregunto manteniendo ahora su vista en el tipo que tenía el arma, analizándolo y tratando de prever cualquier movimiento.

 **\- Un segundo... -** el hombre mayor miro detenidamente a Jyushiko **\- te conozco, ¿No trabajabas para el viejo Tougou? -** ante la pregunta la mirada de la chica se volvió fría **\- sí, no hay duda... Ya entiendo, tras la muerte de ese bastardo te quedaste con su negocio, ¿No?, vaya, que chica tan hábil, pero debes saber que en estos negocios no puedes robarle a la competencia sin sufrir las consecuencias -**

 **\- ¿Jyushiko sempai? -** Choroko le tomo del brazo temerosa.

La mayor le dedico una suave sonrisa a la de lentes con el fin de tranquilizarla; regreso su vista a la hombres y sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Caballeros, me parece que podemos solucionarlo sin tener que recurrir a la violencia -** con suavidad se zafo del agarre de la menor y camino hasta la barra con calma, seguida por la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Se posicionó detrás y bajo una botella de una de las repisas, se inclinó y tomó un par de vasos a la par que veía a los dos chicos escondidos; Jyushimatsu abrazaba con fuerza a Homura que no paraba de temblar, la mayor le sonrió al beisbolista y le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad. Se irguió y dejo los vasos sobre la barra **\- bebamos algo -** sugirió comenzando a servir **\- ¿Por qué no bajan el arma? -** en cuanto formuló la oración con discreción uso su pie izquierdo para golpear en el suelo de madera, Jyushi miro con cierta confusión **\- bajen... -** repitió con la misma acción de golpear el suelo **\- ... Por favor -** Jyushi observó donde el pie de la chica estaba, notando así una leve abertura.

El hombre canoso con una indicación de su mano hizo que su subordinado bajara el arma.

 **\- Espero que seas inteligente y hagas una buena oferta –** avanzo hacia los bancos seguido de dos tipos; en la puerta los otros dos hombres permanecieron de pie.

 **\- Chicos podrían dejarnos a solas por favor –** Jyushiko extendió uno de los vasos al hombre mientras les hablaba a sus amigos.

 **\- Eso no –** exclamo de inmediato el sujeto frente a **ella – con ellos es el problema así que se quedan –** los dos mastodontes que siguieron a su jefe hasta la barra, avanzaban ahora hacia el resto de invitados donde Choromatsu y Atsushi se mantenían siempre al frente.

Jyushiko se mantuvo serena, sin borrar su gran sonrisa **– entenderá que no necesitamos más gente aquí, además las chicas tiene cosas que hacer –** sin dar tiempo a quejas o preguntas prosiguió **– chicas, al cuarto –** señalo en dirección del baño; Choroko de inmediato asintió y tomo la mano de Todoko llevándola consigo. Uno de los hombres hizo el ademan de seguirles, pero los cuatro chicos presentes le impidieron el paso.

 **\- Tienes agallas linda –** el sujeto tomo un sorbo de aquella bebida **– podríamos ser buenos socios –**

Jyushiko no respondió y se limitó a observar al hombre.

 **\- ¡Choromatsu kun! –** Se escucho la voz de una de las chicas llamándole **\- ¡¿Podrías venir un momento?! –**

El joven Matsuno indeciso en dejar a sus hermanos miro a Jyushiko en busca de una respuesta, esta simplemente asintió. Una última mirada a los menores y se dirigió en donde las chicas aguardaban.

 **\- Bueno, retomemos lo importante –** el hombre dejo el vaso con la mitad de bebida **– quiero a mi chica de regreso o al menos un buen remplazo –**

 **\- Ya veo… -** Jyushiko mostro un amplia sonrisa **\- … pero eso no pasara –** todos le miraron con sorpresa ante su **respuesta – lo que va a ocurrir es que se largaran de mi establecimiento y no volverán a poner un solo pie por este rumbo –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** El sujeto frente a ella se levantó, su rostro no reflejaba nada más que molestia **– ¿Es una broma? ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! –** con la última pregunta golpeo en la barra.

 **\- Lo se… no es más que un maldito tipo que se dedica a destruir la vida de jóvenes inocentes –** Jyushiko continuaba sonriendo mientras le dedicaba una mirada intimidante.

 **\- ¡Maldita, no eres más que una…! –** su frase fue interrumpida cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió de golpe.

 **\- Esa no es manera de hablarle a una chica –** Osomatsu salió con Kara detrás de él **– pero es algo que jamás has sabido hacer Yataro –**

 **\- Osomatsu kun… no creí verte otra vez –** el hombre miraba con gran sorpresa al chico **– cualquiera pensaría que estarías escondiéndote en un lugar remoto –**

 **\- ¿Por qué habría de esconderme? –**

 **\- Que cinismo al preguntar, todos saben que mataste a Tougou y verte aquí deja todo más claro, eres realmente tú quien se ha quedado con sus negocios ¿No? –**

 **\- No tengo que dar explicaciones y menos a bastardos como tú –**

 **\- ¡Suficiente! –** el de nombre Yataro sacó un arma y le apunto a Osomatsu quien se mantuvo sereno ante la amenaza.

El seguro al ser quitado de otra arma atrajo la atención de quienes habían irrumpido en el lugar; Jyushiko mantenía estirado su brazo derecho sosteniendo una pistola y apuntándole al hombre; de inmediato los subordinados desenfundaron apuntando hacia la chica.

Todomatsu sujeto el brazo de su hermano y Atsushi se mantuvo al frente de ellos. Osomatsu movió ligeramente uno de sus brazos manteniendo a Kara tras de él.

La situación no podía ser peor, todos se mantenían quietos, algunos sosteniendo la respiración, temerosos de la lluvia de balas que podría desatarse al más simple movimiento.

 **\- Están en clara desventaja –** el hombre no dejaba de apuntarle a Osomatsu.

 **\- Tal vez –** el de rojo respondió con total calma **– pero en todo caso solo necesitamos un par de segundos más –**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con…? –** lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas, con la mano libre sostuvo su cabeza, una pesadez se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

 **\- ¡Jefe! ¿Qué ocurre? –** el subordinado más cercano se aproximó al hombre en un vano intento de auxiliarle y bajando su arma.

 **\- ¿Q-qué hiciste? –** con dificultad dirigió sus palabras hacia Jyushiko quien imitando al resto de los tipos, seguía sin bajar el arma.

 **\- Debería cuidar lo que bebe –**

 **\- T-tú… no es posible… no… ¡¿Me envenenaste?! –** grito colérico antes de caer inconsciente.

Los tres hombres armados restantes apuntaban nerviosos en todas direcciones, sin decidirse a quien vigilar. Aprovechando el descuido y en un rápido intercambio de miradas cómplices los más jóvenes se decidieron a actuar.

Osomatsu dio una patada al brazo del sujeto más cercano haciéndole soltar el arma y en un rápido movimiento apoderándose de esta; Karamatsu se apresuró detrás de otro y con la pistola eléctrica le dejo fuera de combate; Ichimatsu con gran agilidad se lanzó sobre otro derribándole y logrando así quitarle el arma, se levantó y apunto al sujeto del suelo; el ultimo subordinado que se mantenía junto a su jefe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Atsushi lo golpeo con una botella dejándolo inconsciente.

Con dos sujetos desarmados y el resto en el suelo, los chicos estaban listos para celebrar su victoria, sin embargo la puerta al ser abierta destruyo todo festejo.

 **\- Jefe, ¿Está todo bien? –** un hombre entro seguido de más sujetos, al parecer los subordinados de Yataro eran más de los que estaban al inicio.

Sólo se necesitaron unos segundos para que todos los presentes comprendieran la situación. Los dos sujetos que hasta hace unos segundos habían sido desamados corrieron hacia sus compañeros, uno de ellos dando la orden de disparar. Sin perder tiempo Osomatsu tomo del brazo a Kara corriendo de vuelta al pasillo; Ichimatsu salto sobre la barra derribando a Jyushiko en el proceso; Atsushi sujeto a Totty y lo llevo tras las mesas más cercanas. El sonido de los disparos retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Jyushiko intentaba levantarse para apuntar, pero Ichi le sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza, temeroso de que ella saliera herida; por su parte el ex ladrón mantenía una ligera abertura en la puerta logrando disparar y mantener a cierta distancia a los bandidos.

 **\- ¡Suéltame Ichi! –** Jyushiko intentaba zafarse **– ¡Así no podre atinarles! –**

 **\- ¡¿Estás loca?! No puedes salir solo así, Jyushi ayúdame con… -** Ichimatsu miro debajo de la barra en donde su hermano y Homura debían estar escondidos, encontrando el lugar vacío **\- ¿Jyushi? -**

 **\- Tranquilo –** la rubia no dudo en sonreír **– ellos están a salvo –** señalo el suelo donde una hendidura daba a entender que una especie de puerta podía ser levantada **– ahora… ¡Suéltame y déjame dispararles! –** continuo su lucha con el amante de los gatos.

En una esquina, refugiados entre mesas y sillas Atsushi encontraba sentado en una esquina con Totty a su lado.

 **\- Esto es malo… -** murmuro Atsushi.

 **\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –** respondió sarcástico el más joven.

Una bala pego cerca de donde estaban, lo que provoco que Todomatsu por reflejo se abrazara al otro quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **\- Que lindo… -** el de corbata acaricio su mejilla.

 **\- Idiota –** con el rubor cubriendo su rostro Totty se separó del otro y le dio una leve patada al costado, acción que hizo al castaño tirarse al suelo y quejarse.

 **\- ¿Eh?... –** el más joven desconcertado volvió a acercarse **– Vamos… no exageres –** le tomo del hombro para girarle levemente. Todomatsu pudo sentir como palidecía al ver la sangre manchando la camisa del otro.

Atsushi se sujetaba el costado en un intento de frenar el sangrado y reducir el dolor.

 **\- Creo que… no fui tan rápido –** intento sonreír para tranquilizar al menor.

Las manos de Todomatsu temblaban ligeramente, el chico frente a él se estaba desangrando y no había nada que pudiese hacer; mientras tanto, los disparos continuaban haciendo eco impidiéndole pensar con claridad. _¿Qué haría ahora?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _\- Hora de escribir, debería de resolver el problema en que metí a los chicos…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no mejor complicas todo?_ _Subconsciente metiche_

 _\- ¡Qué gran idea!_

Mi betareader me quiere matar por la "gran idea" ;-;

Gracias por leer n_n


	14. Escape

Las balas impactaban por todo el lugar, Osomatsu y Jyushiko hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a los delincuentes, esta última apenas y logrando asomarse intercalando entre disparar y sostener a Ichi en el suelo. El chico gato se removía tratando de quitarse la rodilla que oprimía su espalda para retomar su intento de que la rubia dejara de exponerse.

Atsushi cada vez parecía estar más pálido ante la pérdida de sangre; Totty miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna escapatoria, logro divisar la puerta del baño ligeramente abierta y apenas asomándose a Choromatsu quien le hacía señas para que corriera a resguardarse con él, Todomatsu negó, intentando explicarle con señas que el de traje estaba herido.

Choromatsu regreso al interior del cuarto y observó con preocupación a las dos chicas.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos? -** Todoko pregunto sujetando el brazo de su amiga.

 **\- Afuera es un caos y parece que el tipo que les ayudo está herido -**

 **\- ¿Atsushi san? -**

Choro asintió **\- necesitamos encontrar una salida rápidamente, tal vez, puedo intentar salir por el conducto de aire -** miro hacia el techo **\- o podría intentar romper el espejo y cortarlo en una especie de espada o escudo... Tal vez una de las puertas también podría servir para cubrirnos de las balas -** miraba en todas direcciones tratando de idear algún plan.

Todoko rodó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia, al parecer el chico era de muchas palabras pero nada de acción **\- Choroko, este tipo es caso perdido -** le hablo a su amiga que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos **\- ¿Choroko? -**

 **\- Si tan solo él tuviera una pulsera del amor podría transformarse y salvar el día... Pero si eso pasara no puedo evitar pensar en cómo se vería con el traje, el largo de sus pantalones determinaría si es uke o seme -** junto sus manos y miro con detenimiento al chico que no le prestaba la más mínima atención **\- ¡Kyaaa! -** soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y cubrió su rostro **\- ¡Suke! Creo estar 70% segura de que puede dar y recibir -**

Todoko se alejó de la otra chica y frunció el ceño, no tenía duda, aquellos dos estaban igual se locos perdidos cada uno en su mundo.

 **\- Sigan con sus tonterías, yo no pienso morir tan joven y bella -** avanzó con paso seguro a la salida siendo observaba por los otros dos.

Todoko abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado, visualizo a Totty con Atsushi a lo lejos mientras el sonido de las balas continuaba haciendo eco en el lugar, miro al lado contrario en donde un pequeño pasillo continuaba, al final de este había un estante con un kit de primeros auxilios y aun costado un extintor. La chica sonrío a sabiendas de lo que le serviría.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu y Karamatsu se mantenían a salvo en el pasillo; Osomatsu dispara ocasionalmente a diferencia de su amiga que parecía tener municiones eternas.

 **\- Se me terminan las balas –** indico el de rojo a Kara **– necesito más o un arma nueva –**

 **\- ¿Y de dónde planeas conseguir eso? –** Kara se mantenía a un par de pasos de él con el fin de no estorbarle.

 **\- Ve al cuarto de Jyushiko y revisa los cajones o el armario, si la conozco es más que seguro que tiene algo guardado –**

Karamatsu asintió y corrió a la recamara de la rubia, paseo rápidamente la vista por el lugar y se apresuró hasta el tocador, reviso los cajones con desesperación, al no hallar nada se dirigió al armario, reviso en el fondo en donde encontró diversa cajas, comenzó a revisar cada una topándose en las primeras con fotografías y objetos diversos.

Mientras tanto, Osomatsu había dejado de disparar al solamente quedarle una bala, se asomaba ocasionalmente por la puerta, mientras Jyushiko lograra mantener a raya a los tipos no debería preocuparse mucho, un ruido atrajo su atención, cuando giro a mirar se topó con un sujeto entrando por la salida de emergencia, maldijo por lo bajo, el tipo lo vio y sin dudar le apunto.

 **\- ¡Baja el arma idiota! –** ordeno el maleante mientras avanzaba hacia el chico.

Osomatsu suspiro y dejo caer la pistola, se encontraba acorralado, pero podía esperar a que el tipo estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para intentar desarmarlo, solo rogaba porque Kara no interfiriese o podría resultar herido.

Sólo un par de pasos más y Osomatsu estaría a nada de atacarlo.

En el pasillo hizo eco el sonido del arma disparándose.

El de rojo sintió como si su corazón se detuviese y la manera en que se cortaba su respiración.

Osomatsu sólo pudo observar al sujeto frente a él cayendo abruptamente al suelo, varios pasos detrás Karamatsu sujetaba una pistola con ambas manos y seguía apuntando al frente.

 **\- Kara… -** el nombrado no parecía escucharle por lo que comenzó a dar unos pasos en su dirección **– Karamatsu, baja el arma –** llego hasta su novio y lo observo atentamente.

Karamatsu mantenía la vista fija en el sujeto del suelo, sus brazos firmes y el cuerpo tenso le hacían parecer una estatua; un solo disparo fue suficiente para asesinar al tipo, tan certero que cualquiera pensaría había sido logrado por un profesional.

Osomatsu coloco su mano derecha sobre uno de los brazos del contrario, ante el tacto Kara dio un respingo y se giró a mirarlo con lentitud, al chocar sus miradas Karamatsu no pudo evitar componer una expresión triste.

 **\- Lo hice… -** pronuncio el menor en voz baja **– lo hice otra vez… -** su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Osomatsu le retiro el arma de las manos y en seguida lo abrazo con fuerza, Kara oculto de inmediato el rostro el pecho de su novio, intentado reprimir las ganas de llorar.

 **\- Tranquilo, todo está bien –** Osomatsu acariciaba su espalda con la mano libre intentado calmarlo.

La puerta de salida se abrió repentinamente, un sujeto entro con arma en mano, sin embargo, Osomatsu fue más veloz, con la mano izquierda mantuvo la cabeza de Kara contra su pecho mientras con la diestra dio un rápido y certero tiro a la frente del intruso.

 **\- Tranquilo… -** repitió el mayor **– yo resolveré todo –** separo suavemente al otro y tomándolo de la mano lo guio hasta la recamara de Jyushiko. En el cuarto reviso dentro del armario bajo la atenta mirada de Kara.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** se acercó el menor a donde él había hallado anteriormente las cajas.

 **\- ¡Lo tengo! –** anuncio triunfante sin permitir que Kara viera lo que había encontrado.

Osomatsu tomo la mano de su novio y lo llevo cerca de la cama mientras sonreía ampliamente.

 **\- N-no sé qué planeas –** tartamudeo el de azul **– pero sé que no será nada bueno –**

 **\- Karamatsu… -** se arrodillo sin soltar su mano **– necesito hacer algo importante justo ahora –**

El menor sintió su rostro arder _¿No haría lo que estaba pensando?... ¿Cierto?_ Ese en definitiva no era el lugar ni el momento.

 **\- Cierra los ojos –** indico el de rojo, Kara dudo unos segundos y termino obedeciendo.

El de azul no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, su corazón latía a prisa y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, aguarda escuchar algo más de su novio, pero este no parecía dar señales de vida. Un " _clic_ " llamo su atención, en cuanto abrió los ojos el sonido se repitió y sintió un leve tirón en su muñeca.

Osomatsu se levantó y rasco con el índice bajo su nariz.

 **\- Aguarda aquí, no tardo –** índico con una gran sonrisa saliendo aprisa, no sin antes colocar el seguro de la puerta.

Karamatsu se quedó de pie, inmóvil, miro por donde se acaba de ir su novio, intentando procesar lo ocurrido; bajo la mirada hacia su muñeca, la movió un poco y solo pudo escuchar el chocar del metal de las esposas contra la pata de madera de la cama.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** fue la única silaba que logro pronunciar aun sin estar completamente consiente del choque entre su fantasía contra la realidad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu se pego a la puerta, observo los cadáveres en el suelo y suspiro profundamente; sujetó con su mano izquierda el dije que recién había recibido y sonrió levemente, asomándose un poco por la entrada alcanzo a divisar a Jyushiko, con señas le indico que saldría, la rubia asintió lista para cubrirle la espalda.

Fue una coincidencia que las decisiones tomadas por separado confabularan a favor de los amigos.

En cuanto Osomatsu abrió la puerta de una sola patada, Todoko apareció al otro lado haciendo uso del extintor, la espuma se comenzó a esparcir confundiendo a los maleantes que no sabían a qué lado apuntar, Oso y Jyushiko aprovecharon la oportuna distracción para disminuir el número de enemigos; mientras tanto Choro corrió a donde Todomatsu para ayudarle con Atsushi, Choroko se acercó a la barra y le indico al par de hermanos seguirla, sin dudar la chica de lentes salto encontrándose a Ichi con las manos atadas con un cinturón, la joven golpeo su frente un momento, Jyushiko era un estuche de monerías, se apresuró a desatarlo para que entre ambos ayudaran a Atsushi a pasar de su lado, Totty le siguió y después Choro; Ichimatsu les indico de la trampilla por la que Jyushi y Homura habían escapado con anterioridad, comenzaron a bajar apresurados.

En la calle se escuchaba gran alboroto, al parecer más tipos estaban por llegar o quizá gente inocente huía al escuchar el tiroteo.

Choroko, Totty, Atsushi y Choromatsu ya habían bajado por aquella puerta secreta.

 **\- ¡Ya deja eso! –** Ichimatsu le grito a Todoko quien continuaba usando el extintor.

La de ojos rosados obedeció lanzando el artefacto al suelo, se apresuró a la barra e hizo el ademan de saltar, pero una mano en su tobillo se lo impidió. Antes de siquiera quejarse Ichimatsu tomo impulso y salto sobre la barra asestando una patada en el rostro del tipo, logrando así que soltara a la chica; Todoko se quedó de pie sorprendida.

 **\- Eso fue… -** la joven estaba sin palabras, quedando aún más sorprendida en el momento que el de morado la tomo en brazos para pasarla sobre la barra, sin palabra alguna y con un gran sonrojo Todoko no perdió tiempo en bajar por las escaleras.

 **\- ¡Bien hecho Ichi! –** Osomatsu le felicito mientras lo sujetaba de la ropa orillándolo a brincar también **\- ¡Sal rápido! –**

 **\- ¡Aguarda! –** Se detuvo antes de bajar - **¡¿Y Karamatsu niisan?! –**

 **\- Tranquilo, está a salvo, iré por él en cuanto termine con estos bastardos –**

Jyushiko se acercó a Ichi y tomándolo de los hombros le obligo a bajar.

En el lugar quedaron únicamente de pie Osomatsu y Jyushiko, rodeados de cadáveres al por mayor.

 **\- No has perdido el toque Osomatsu niisan -** alabo su amiga guardando su pistola en lo que parecía un hielera.

 **\- Y tú has mejorado hermosa –** se asomó sobre la barra observando como la hielera estaba llena de diversas armas **– vaya, y yo sufriendo por municiones –**

 **\- Sera mejor irnos, ¿Has escuchado afuera? –**

 **\- Sí, escuche varios autos pero si no han entrado todavía es una mala señal –**

 **\- Deben estar rodeando el lugar –** menciono mientras levantaba un par de tablas del piso escondiendo la caja con armas **\- ¿En dónde está Karamatsu? –**

 **\- ¡Cierto! Lo deje en tu cuarto, ya regreso, adelántate con el resto nos veremos en casa de Kara –** la chica asintió comenzando a bajar mientras el otro corría al pasillo.

Osomatsu se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquella recamara y antes de intentar abrir un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir un cañón en su espalda, alzó lentamente las manos quitando el dedo del gatillo.

 **\- Baja el arma infeliz -** le ordeno aquella voz detrás de él a lo que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, inclino levemente el brazo y dejo caer la pistola, quien le apuntaba dio un par de pasos hacia atrás **– gira lentamente idiota –**

El de rojo obedeció y quedo sorprendido al no ver a nadie al momento, bajo un poco la vista y diviso a un pequeño hombre calvo que le apuntaba firmemente, este vestía una gabardina café.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios…? –** quiso preguntar pero antes de ello vio al sujeto caer frente a él producto de un golpe en la cabeza.

Karamatsu con las esposas aun colgando en una muñeca y sosteniendo un palo en alto estaba de pie.

 **\- ¿Kara? –** el ex ladrón estaba sorprendido de verlo, en especial al reconocer aquel trozo de madera como la pata de la cama de Jyushiko.

 **\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos! –** indico el menor tirando su improvisada arma y sujetando el brazo de su novio. Se apresuraron hasta la salida de emergencia, antes de salir un leve quejido les hizo regresar la vista al pasillo.

 **\- ¿Kara… matsu? –** el pequeño hombre que le había apuntado a Oso se erguía un poco le llamaba asombrado.

 **\- ¿Chibita? –** Respondió con otra pregunta el de azul, sintiendo el color abandonar su rostro **\- ¡Demonios! –** maldijo y san dar tiempo a más palabras salió corriendo con Osomatsu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Si alguien lee todavía esto, en serio lo siento ;-;

Fuera de los usuales pretextos de falta de tiempo y la tesis comiéndose mi alma, esta vez simplemente no hallaba inspiración para seguir con esta historia, de hecho ya tengo pensado el final pero me falta encontrar la forma de llegar a ese punto.

Agradezco mucho a quienes continúan leyendo pese a mi demora, los amodoro n_n


	15. Breve descanso

En un cuarto barato de hotel, Osomatsu se asoma ocasionalmente entre las cortinas, asegurándose de no haber sido seguidos hasta aquel improvisado escondite, mientras tanto, Karamatsu se mantiene en silencio sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando el suelo.

 **\- Me pregunto… si todos estarán bien –** murmura el de azul.

 **\- No te preocupes, sé que están a salvo –** se aleja de la ventana y toma lugar junto a su novio - **por cierto ¿Quién era el enano? –**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a Chibita? –** El de rojo asiente **– él… es un viejo amigo, aunque tenía tiempo de no haberlo visto, por su trabajo y mis deberes no solíamos coincidir en horarios; realmente me sorprendió verlo –** sonrió al finalizar.

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que hace el enano? –**

 **\- … es detective –**

 **\- ¿Bromeas? –**

El de azul negó lentamente.

 **\- Eso es un serio problema –** el mayor suspiro con pesadez.

 **\- Por cierto Osomatsu… -** le miro con seriedad **\- ¿Quién era el tipo que asalto el bar? –**

 **\- Yataro, sólo un fanfarrón más de los tantos que existen –** respondió con desinterés.

 **\- ¿Uno más? –** el menor baja la mirada analizando aquella respuesta.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- Significa que hay más tipos como él, ¿Cierto? Seguramente nos toparemos a otros en algún momento… -** hablo con pesar mientras el mayor le miraba confundido **– será que… ¿Siempre tendremos que mirar tras nuestras espaldas? –**

 **\- No debes preocuparte por esas cosas –** le abrazo suavemente **– yo estaré siempre para protegerte –** le soltó y deposito un suave beso en sus labios **– ahora… que tal si aprovechamos el tiempo y jugamos un rato con eso –** sonrió de lado y señalo las esposas que aun colgaban de la muñeca de Karamatsu.

 **\- Osomatsu, no puedo pensar en eso ahora –** giro su rostro ligeramente molesto.

 **\- Eso es cruel –** se quejó con un puchero.

 **\- Entiende que estoy preocupado… mis hermanos… -**

 **\- Entiendo, entiendo –** se levantó para después hincarse frente al otro, tomo las manos de Kara entre las suyas **– pero te lo he dicho antes, ¿No? yo te protegeré, a todos, no dejare que nadie los lastime –** Karamatsu giro el rostro para mirarle atentamente **– confía en mi –**

Karamatsu se mantuvo callado sólo observando a su novio. Osomatsu no lograba descifrar aquella expresión en el menor y comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, en un arrebato le abordo una idea que tenía pensada hace tiempo.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** hablo con firmeza y oprimió un poco más las manos ajenas **– cásate conmigo –**

Un breve silencio se formó en la habitación, al de rojo le pareció una eternidad.

 **\- Es aquí en donde lloras y te lanzas a mis brazos –** bromeo el mayor con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

 **\- Yo… -** Karamatsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas **\- …no puedo –** finalizo en voz baja.

Osomatsu le soltó lentamente **– Si… claro… no sé qué pensaba, yo… -** una última mirada y simplemente se levantó para salir del cuarto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Karamatsu cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, ligeros sollozos se comenzaban a escuchar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Matsuno.

Cinco personas aguardaban en la sala en espera de buenas noticias. Jyushimatsu no se había separado ni un segundo de Homura y ese momento no era la excepción, manteniéndose sentados uno al lado del otro; Choroko estaba cerca de Todoko, la chica de trenzas estaba ocupada intercambiando mensajes con su familia para avisar que se quedaría en casa de una amiga; Ichimatsu por su parte, se mantenía en un rincón sólo observando. Todos aguardaban a saber sobre la condición del chico, que la mayoría, recién había conocido; Atsushi estaba en la recamara principal acompañado de Totty, Choromatsu, Jyushiko y un doctor de aspecto regordete que había aparecido tras la llamada de la rubia.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Choromatsu entro, por inercia todos los presentes se levantaron.

 **\- Se encuentra estable –** anuncio con una leve sonrisa mientras el resto suspiraban aliviados **– ahora mismo el Doctor Dekapan está dejándole instrucciones a Jyushiko, es una gran fortuna que ella lo conociera –**

 **\- Que alivio… -** expreso Choroko **– y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? –**

 **\- No podemos hacer más que esperar a los idiotas faltantes –** se cruzó de brazos Choromatsu.

 **\- ¿Ellos estarán bien Choromatsu niisan? –** pregunto Jyushi con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Por supuesto… -** respondió Ichimatsu **– no dudo que estén metidos en algún hotel aprovechando la privacidad –**

Un grito ahogado de parte de Choroko les hizo mirar hacia la chica quien de inmediato cubrió su boca mientras se sonrojaba.

 **\- Por favor… -** pidió la chica **– no me des ideas ahora –** sonrió de forma extraña asustando a los presentes.

 **\- Sera mejor que cenemos y luego veré la forma en que podamos acomodarnos para dormir –** hablo Choro tratando de desviar la atención de la fujoshi.

Bajo el mando de Choromatsu se dividieron las tareas. Él y Jyushi salieron a comprar lo faltante; mientras Jyushiko, Choroko e Ichimatsu comenzaban a cocinar, los dos menores eran los ayudantes de la rubia; Totty se quedó en la recamara velando el sueño de Atsushi; Todoko y Homura alistaban lo mejor posible la pequeña mesa del cuarto.

No tardaron más de una hora en tener todo listo, disfrutaron del momento agradable tras todo el desastre del bar. Todomatsu había decidido comer en la recamara, no quería dejar solo al chico de traje.

Al finalizar la cena se dispusieron a dormir. La recamara de los menores fue cedida para las chicas, los hermanos se acomodaron en la sala, a excepción de Totty que permaneció en al recamara principal.

Todomatsu contrario a su usual carácter, no deseaba dejar solo al de traje, después de todo le protegió y la bala que recibió pudo haber sido en su lugar, no le abandonaría. El más joven permanecía en una silla junto a la cama, descansaba la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la orilla del colchón, dormitando. Un suave murmullo lo despertó, de inmediato se irguió para notar que Atsushi tenía la vista entrecerrada y parecía querer pronunciar algo sin éxito alguno.

 **\- Al fin has despertado –** Todomatsu no logro ocultar su alegría.

 **\- To… Todo… -** murmuraba con dificultad el mayor.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas algo? –** se apresuró a preguntar.

 **\- Todo… ma… Todoma… -** el herido intentaba completar aquel nombre.

 **\- Si, si, aquí estoy ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- Matsu… To… -**

 **\- ¡Con un demonio sólo dime Totty! –** exasperado porque el otro no lograra completar su nombre, grito aquello sin pensarlo dos veces.

Atsushi sonrió ampliamente **– Bien, Totty, ¿A dónde quieres ir para nuestra cita? –** tomó asiento sobre la cama sin borrar su expresión triunfante.

"… _podría apostar que terminaras pidiéndome que te llame Totty. …cuando pierdas, tendrás una cita conmigo. "_

El recuerdo de aquella apuesta golpeo a Todomatsu como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase **– Tú… ¿Me engañaste? –** le encaro totalmente molesto.

 **\- Nunca hubo reglas específicas, además, el apodo es realmente adorable, ya quería usarlo –**

 **\- I-idiota… -** murmuro esquivando la mirada **– en serio… estaba preocupado –**

Atsushi con una sonrisa ladina estiro su brazo y sujeto suavemente al menor por la muñeca, con un rápido movimiento lo jalo hacia él atrapándolo en un abrazo.

 **\- ¿Q-qué haces? –** pregunto el menor sin hacer ademan de querer soltarse.

 **\- Lo siento, sólo un momento ¿Si?, lamento haberte preocupado, me alegra ver que estas bien –**

 **\- Actúas como si me conocieras de toda la vida –** murmuro Totty avergonzado.

 **\- Sé que no es así, pero si me lo permites quiero conocer todo sobre ti –**

 **\- Que locuras dices… -** hablo en voz baja ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados por un rato hasta que Atsushi se percató que el menor se había quedado dormido, con sumo cuidado lo recostó a un lado, cubriéndole con una de las sabanas se acomodó a un costado para descansar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu vagaba por las calles, su rostro reflejaba una clara pesadumbre por haber sido rechazado, en su distraído andar no se percató de una persona frente a él, chocando irremediablemente.

 **\- Idiota, fíjate por donde… ¿Osomatsu? –**

El nombrado levanto un poco la vista topándose con un hombre alto y de prominentes dientes al que reconoció de inmediato.

 **\- ¡Iyami! Me sorprende que sigas vivo –**

 **\- Yo debería decir eso de ti, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –**

 **\- Es una larga historia –** suspiro.

 **\- Bueno, vamos por un trago y me pondrás al corriente –**

Osomatsu no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó aquella oferta. Iyami era un viejo amigo, varios años mayor que él, quien a pesar de ser un soplón del bajo mundo le procuraba en ocasiones y nunca le negaba la ayuda. Con lo sucedido recientemente con su novio, el alcohol y la compañía no le caerían nada mal.

En una pequeña taberna el par de amigos conversaban tranquilamente, el de rojo no dudo en contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que conoció a Karamatsu, relatándole inclusive su reciente rechazo.

 **\- Supongo que tendría sus razones para negarse –** el mayor concluyo antes de tomar otro sorbo a su bebida.

 **\- ¿Si? pues no entiendo cuales podrían ser –** respondió con tristeza.

 **\- Debes verlo desde su punto de vista, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué crees que ninguna de mis novias ha querido algo serio conmigo? –**

 **\- Porque las muñecas inflables no pueden casarse –** ante su respuesta burlona recibió un golpe en la cabeza **\- ¡Eso dolió! –** se quejó de inmediato.

 **\- Siempre serás un mocoso fastidioso –** refunfuño el mayor **– las mujeres buscan algo estable, seguridad ante todo y en este tipo de mundo nunca lo obtendrán… -**

 **\- Karamatsu no es una chica –**

 **\- Cierto, pero tiene familia, personas por las cuales preocuparse y que por lo que entiendo tú has puesto en riesgo –**

 **\- Yo no… -** se preparaba a debatir cuando recordó que él había alentado a Jyushimatsu a ayudar a Homura, enviándolo junto a Ichi y Todoko sin conocer realmente los riesgos; además, la situación con Yataro se complicó por el simple hecho de conocerlo **– Mierda… -** murmuro abatido dejando caer su frente en la barra **\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? –** Iyami le observo con curiosidad **– que tú de todas las personas en el planeta tuvieses razón –** para su sorpresa no hubo queja del mayor, en cambio una suave palmada en su cabello le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

 **\- Sólo resuélvelo, siempre hallaste la manera de solucionar los problemas, muy a tu estilo, pero lo harás –**

Osomatsu medito aquello, una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente pero no le agradaba, el rostro sonriente de Karamatsu en su memoria fue el impulso para decidirse.

 **\- Iyami, necesito un favor –** se irguió con un rostro serio.

El mayor tomo de golpe lo que restaba de su bebida y asintió sin dudar.

Osomatsu agradeció con una sonrisa, pidió a uno de los meseros una servilleta y una pluma, comenzó a anotar en cuanto le facilitaron lo pedido. Sólo esperaba que todo resultara bien.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	16. Quiebre

Karamatsu caminada de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, su novio se había ido hace un buen rato y comenzaba a preocuparse; quería que el otro regresara pronto para poder conversar, él realmente amaba a Osomatsu, pero la proposición le tomó por sorpresa y no podía negar que se había asustado, tenía demasiado en que pensar, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de tomar una decisión tan importante.

La puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, Osomatsu entró con una expresión de total tranquilidad.

 **\- Oso… yo… yo… -** olvido todo lo que tenía que decirle en cuanto lo vio.

Levantando la mano el mayor le pidió guardar silencio.

 **\- Karamatsu, no necesitas decir nada –**

 **\- P-pero... –**

 **\- Por favor, déjame hablar, no tenemos mucho tiempo –** el de azul le miro confundido ante lo dicho pero decidió no interrumpirle **– bueno, lo cursi no se me da, pero , supongo que debo esforzarme… estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, me mostraste un sinfín de cosas que no creí dignas para un ladrón como yo… -** caminó hasta quedar frente al otro **– dile a tus hermanos que lamento haber llegado a perturbar su pacifica vida, pero estoy contento de haberlos conocido también –** tomó con suavidad la mano en la que Karamatsu tenía puestas las esposas y con un pequeño gancho logro liberarle.

 **\- Osomatsu… -** murmuro el menor al sentir una repentina opresión en el pecho _¿Por qué de pronto comenzaba a sentir un inexplicable miedo?_

 **\- Sabes, Jyushiko se enojara mucho conmigo, así que por favor cuídala en mi lugar –** le sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –** las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse conforme el otro seguía hablando.

 **\- Tal vez hubiese sido más rápido una carta –** rasco su nuca avergonzado **– por cierto, no dejes que la chica rara de lentes te empareje con alguien más y aléjate de la mocosa de trenzas… aunque, es probable que ya se haya fijado en otro Matsuno –** murmuro lo último.

Karamatsu dio un paso al frente y atrapo al mayor en un abrazo, Osomatsu se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en corresponder el gesto, oprimiéndole con cierta ansiedad sentía su determinación flaquear.

 **\- No me dejes Osomatsu, por favor no me dejes –** el de azul suplicaba entre gimoteos ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

 **\- Cuida a Totty del pervertido de traje –** continuo Osomatsu mientras su mirada se volvía cristalina **– dile a Jyushi que es un buen chico y que cuide a su linda novia… y tenle paciencia a Choro e Ichi, ellos te quieren a su manera –** las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 **\- Oso… -** apenas y un hilo de voz salía del menor mientras oprimía la ropa del otro.

Bastante ruido comenzó a escucharse afuera, por instinto Karamatsu intento separarse pero Osomatsu se lo impidió abrazándole con fuerza.

 **\- Karamatsu, lamento todo lo ocurrido… te amo –** tomo el rostro del menor y lo beso con desesperación, Kara correspondió sin poder frenar el llanto.

La puerta fue derribada y varios policías entraron al lugar, de inmediato separaron a los chicos y los sometieron en suelo.

 **\- ¡Sean considerados! ¡Acababa de quitárselas! –** grito en son de burla Osomatsu al ver que esposaban al menor.

 **\- ¡Esto es un error! ¡Osomatsu! –** gritaba alterado el otro tratando de liberarse.

Sin decir palabra alguna los uniformados sacaron a los chicos de la habitación, afuera varias patrullas rodeaban el lugar y alejaban a los curiosos.

Karamatsu fue lanzado sin consideración al asiento trasero de uno de los autos, ignorando por completo sus reclamos. El de azul observo como llevaban a Osomatsu hasta una patrulla en la cual se encontraba su amigo Chibita esperando, pudo ver que el detective conversaba con Osomatsu para después mirar ambos en su dirección.

El joven Matsuno bajo un momento la mirada intentando comprender la situación, para cuando regreso su vista se percató de que Chibita caminaba en su dirección.

El pequeño hombre abrió la puerta y le permitió bajar, le quito las esposas y con un ademan le indico seguirle. Karamatsu obedeció mirando a su alrededor, intentando ubicar al de rojo. Llegaron a un auto negro en el que ambos subieron en la parte trasera.

 **\- Chibita, ¿En dónde está Osomatsu? –** Pregunto en cuanto cerró la puerta **– es el chico que estaba conmigo, si me dejas explicarte veras que todo es un error –**

 **\- Karamatsu… maldición –** refunfuño con desesperación **– ese chico, Osomatsu, se declaró culpable de todo y probablemente pase muchos años prisión –**

 **\- No… -** el de azul sentía su corazón detenerse **\- ¡Es un error! Lo ocurrido fue en defensa propia, por favor no dejes que se lo lleven –** suplico sujetando al otro por los hombros.

 **\- Ese infeliz me advirtió que dirías algo así, Karamatsu, con su confesión es que logró zafarte a ti del problema, es mejor que no lo compliques –** Con una seña el conductor del auto comenzó la marcha, el de azul no dijo nada más.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era de madrugada cuando un auto negro se estaciono enfrente de la residencia Matsuno, el ruido del motor alerto a los residentes quienes de inmediato se movilizaron para resguardar a la mayoría; Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se encargaron de salir a investigar.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los hermanos cuando vieron a Karamatsu bajar del auto, no dudaron en acercarse de inmediato. El mayor intento comportarse como acostumbraba pero en cuanto Ichi pregunto por Osomatsu un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Chibita bajo del auto y tras saludar a quienes tenia tano tiempo sin ver se dispuso a informarles del arresto de Osomatsu; en cuanto la noticia fue dada Jyushiko salió de golpe y arremetió en contra del pobre detective alegando que todo era un mal entendido. Tras calmar a la rubia decidieron que era mejor relatar lo sucedido a Chibita, para lo cual solamente unos cuantos fueron necesarios en aquella conversación.

Había pasado más de una hora y en la sala continuaban a puerta cerrada Chibita, Karamatsu, Jyushiko y Jyushimatsu, este último en consideración de que a Homura le costaría bastante hablar.

Mientras el resto aguardaba en las escaleras fueron sorprendidos por Atsushi que recién comenzaba a bajar.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** cuestiono divertido al verlos sentados en los escalones.

 **\- Esperamos a que logren convencer al detective de que Osomatsu es inocente –** respondió Totty que se encontraba más cerca del mayor.

 **\- Ya veo, tal vez pueda ayudar –** comenzó a bajar mientras el resto se quitaba de su paso, al llegar a la puerta tocó y en cuanto le dieron el paso se decidió a entrar. Nuevamente el resto quedo en espera.

Por fin la puerta fue abierta y sin tiempo a explicaciones Chibita y Atsushi salieron deprisa de la casa.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? –** se acercó Choromatsu curioso a su hermano mayor quien sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Atsushi ayudará para que retiren los cargos a Osomatsu –** el resto vitoreo ante la noticia **– pero aun no apruebo su relación –** se dirigió a Todomatsu.

 **\- ¡No existe relación alguna! –** grito el menor sonrojado ante las risas del resto.

 **\- Eso espero, aun eres muy joven y tienes mucho que vivir –** hablo de forma dramática y abrazando a su hermano de forma protectora.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones de lo que planeaban hacer de ahora en adelante, se distraían ayudando en casa en espera de las buenas nuevas.

Para la hora de la comida unos leves toques a la puerta alertaron a todos, Karamatsu de inmediato corrió para abrir. El joven Matsuno observo a Atsushi de pie frente a él e intento asomarse por los costados en busca de su novio.

 **\- Lo lamento… -** menciono con pesar el de traje **– todo iba como lo planeado, los cargos fueron retirados y Osomatsu fue liberado, sin embargo… –**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En dónde está? –**

Atsushi giro el rostro un momento, buscando la mejor manera de continuar aquella conversación **– él me pidió entregarte esto, dijo que era necesario –** indico entregándole un sobre blanco.

 **\- P-pero… -**

 **\- Lo mejor será que lo leas en privado, yo me encargare de hablar con el resto –** ofreció con una suave sonrisa.

Karamatsu totalmente confundido atino a simplemente asentir, se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su recamara, estando dentro tomo lugar a la orilla de la cama, ¿En dónde está Osomatsu? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras desdoblaba el papel.

" _Karamatsu_

 _Te dije que una carta era mejor, pero ahora que te escribo no se me ocurre nada… lo siento, sé que mi repentina decisión te tomara por sorpresa, seguramente te molestes y termines llorando, pero esto era lo mejor._

 _Me di cuenta de que no podemos estar juntos por culpa de mi pasado, lo que hice y las personas con las que me relacione siempre estarán ahí para fastidiarnos, por eso necesito arreglar todo antes de que sea más difícil._

 _No tomes esto como una despedida definitiva, porque, (literalmente), después de haberte probado no pienso dejarte ir; sin embargo, necesito tiempo, pero juro que regresare._

 _Si para cuando vuelva ya no quieres saber de mí, lo entenderé, pero sólo espero no termines relacionado con la mocosa de trenzas, no me fio de ella… ¿Puedes creer que ni en momentos así puedo ser serio?... y aun así me aceptaste, con esta rara personalidad… lo lamento mucho._

 _Te amo"_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, Karamatsu estrujo la carta contra su pecho sin poder frenar el llanto. Hasta en ello Osomatsu había acertado, se sentía molesto, furioso por no poder comprender completamente la razón para que lo abandonara de esa forma _¿Qué esperaba que él hiciera ahora?_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, Jyushiko le miró en silencio un momento para después ir hasta el chico y abrazarlo con fuerza.

 **\- Es un idiota… -** murmuro Karamatsu.

 **\- Lo sé, pero confía en él –** respondió la chica acariciando el cabello del menor en un gesto maternal.

Tras un momento en aquella posición Karamatsu se levantó y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, agradeció a la chica y bajo decidido a hablar con el resto.

Con algo de incertidumbre y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para retener el llanto, Karamatsu le conto a todos que Osomatsu había decidió marcharse, por más preguntas que le hicieron al de azul, este simplemente negó, desconociendo también las razones.

Atsushi en un intento de mejorar el ambiente aprovecho el momento para ofrecerle un trabajo a Jyushiko, a sabiendas de que el bar ya no era una opción para regresar. La rubia pensó en negarse, pero en cuanto el de traje ofreció también un departamento ella acepto de inmediato.

El rumbo de más de una persona en aquella habitación se encamino hacia una nueva oportunidad y a la felicidad plena.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?_ Se cuestionaba Karamatsu mientras hacia las compras para la cena, con su usual overol azul y sus gafas oscuras andaba por los pasillos de la tienda, se detuvo frente a un estante de cervezas recordando al ladrón.

Aproximadamente año y medio había pasado desde su encuentro final, aquella vez en el hotel que lo beso por última vez. Ahora todo parecía ir de maravilla a su alrededor.

Jyushiko se convirtió en la asistente de Atsushi; en el departamento que el castaño le ofreció ella vivía con Choroko y Homura quienes asistían sin falta a la escuela. La mayor cuidaba de las otras como si fuesen sus hermanas, las tres disfrutaban del calor de un hogar.

Totty comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería, lugar del cual descubrió después que Atsushi era el dueño. Karamatsu agradecía los actos del tipo de traje, pero seguía sin aprobar una relación de este con su pequeño hermanito. Todomatsu negaba a muerte que hubiese algo entre ellos, pero en el fondo comenzaba a sentirse atraído por el castaño.

Jyushimatsu se esforzaba en sus estudios, su idea era graduarse y trabajar de inmediato para poder comprar una casa en la que Homura pudiese vivir feliz, tranquila y libre. El beisbolista visitaba frecuentemente a la chica.

Ichimatsu se había vuelto muy cercano a Todoko, por iniciativa de la chica él acepto entablar una relación, noviazgo que estaba por cumplir un año. Eran una pareja incompatible a vista de muchos, sin embargo, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocer sus verdaderas personalidades y encajar perfectamente.

Choromatsu también había iniciado una relación, la comodidad que tenía al hablar con Choroko llevo a lo irremediable, el de verde se confesó entre tartamudeos recibiendo un dulce beso como respuesta. El pobre no sabía en lo que se metía con una novia fujoshi.

Todos alrededor de Karamatsu eran felices.

El chico de azul intento dar con el paradero de Osomatsu por un largo tiempo, desanimándose cada día se negaba a mostrar su tristeza ante sus hermanos; él era el mayor y debía velar por ellos. Los primeros meses fueron pesados para el joven Matsuno, alternando entre días de tristeza e ira, cuestionando si los sentimientos profesados por el de rojo habría sido reales o no, cuestionando las razones de este para alejarse y maldiciéndole por no haber cumplido las promesas hechas.

" _El tiempo lo cura todo"_

Escucho aquella frase una y otra vez junto a más dichos que intentaban aminorar su dolor, pero nadie podía comprender su sentir.

Sí, el tiempo paso, pero más que una cura se había transformado en una larga espera, manteniendo la mínima esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver al ladronzuelo aquel.

 **\- Algún día… -** murmuro Karamatsu al salir de la tienda y observar a las personas pasar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	17. Un día

Con una bolsa en cada mano Karamatsu salió de la tienda para encaminarse a su hogar, colgando sus gafas al cuello de su camiseta comenzó a andar con total calma, sumido totalmente en sus recuerdos. Tardo en percatarse de la presencia tras de él hasta que fue muy tarde, pudo sentir algo frio en su garganta que no tardo en identificar como una navaja.

 **\- No te muevas –** le ordenaron en voz baja.

El de azul se mantuvo tranquilo, no era la primera vez que intentaban robarle, si bien la delincuencia había disminuido considerablemente, aun existían tipos por el rumbo que se atrevían a desafiarle.

La mano libre de su atacante se deslizo por su trasero causándole un escalofrió, sin tiempo que perder dejo caer sus compras y sujeto con fuerza el brazo que tenía el cuchillo alejándolo de su piel y propinando una patada hacia atrás logrando así hacer trastabillar al sujeto sin salir herido en el proceso. Sin embargo, el bandido se recuperó rápidamente y no dudo en lanzarse hacia el frente con la navaja por delante. Karamatsu seguramente habría sido herido si no fuera por un tercero en escena que con una patada directo al rostro dejo fuera de combate al ladrón.

 **\- Principiante –** se mofo el recién llegado y se giró a observar a Karamatsu. Una capucha negra cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver solamente su sonrisa.

El de azul estaba atónito, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y su corazón latía con tal fuerza que podría jurar todo el vecindario le escuchaba.

 **\- Osomatsu… -** logro murmurar mientras su mirada se volvía cristalina.

 **\- Karamatsu, siento haber tardado –** hablo el otro descubriendo su cabeza, su cabello ahora era de un tono rubio y al cuello traía el collar que el menor le había regalado. Osomatsu se acercó sonriendo de aquella manera que al de azul había cautivado desde el inicio, al quedar frente al menor no dudo en pasar su mano con suavidad por la mejilla ajena **– te extrañe tanto… -** pronuncio con un deje de tristeza.

Karamatsu imito lentamente la acción y comenzó a levantar su mano.

 **\- ¡Idiota! ¡Eso dolió! -** se quejó Osomatsu al recibir una bofetada del otro, estaba listo para quejarse pero se detuvo al observar al menor, Karamatsu mantenía su ceño fruncido pero no dejaba de llorar, el mayor suavizo su expresión.

 **\- ¿Cómo pudiste…? Me abandonaste** – el menor hablaba entre leves sollozos.

 **\- Era necesario, tenía que arreglar varias cosas para poder seguir a tu lado –**

Karamatsu le miro confundido sin poder dejar de llorar.

 **\- La ultima vez, me di cuenta que mi pasado estaría presente por más que tratara de negarlo, decidí que tenía que acabar con aquello que aún me ataba a Tougou –**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? –** pregunto más calmado limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con las mangas.

 **\- Hable con tu amigo Chibita y llegamos a un acuerdo, termine de infiltrado en el bajo mundo –** sonrió orgulloso rascando bajo su nariz.

 **\- ¿Te volviste un soplón? –**

 **\- Doble agente, si no te molesta –** hizo un puchero que provoco una leve sonrisa en el otro **– ya que conocía el movimiento en aquellos lugares fue fácil para mi reincorporarme a sus actividades… aunque, tomo más tiempo del que esperaba, pero al final se arrestaron a muchos bastardos y malvivientes, soy genial ¿Cierto? –** un leve rubor acompañaba su sonrisa **– lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente, pero no podía ponerte más en peligro, ni a los demás –**

 **\- Te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo, inclusive Chibita ofreció su ayuda… y al final resulto que él sabía todo –** esquivo la mirada molesto.

 **\- No lo tomes contra el enano, fue una de mis condiciones no decirte nada, además, él es también tu amigo y sé que no quería exponerte… ¿Puedes perdonarme? –**

Karamatsu le miro nuevamente **– Eres un idiota… -** murmuro enojado.

 **\- Que malo eres, supongo que tendré que intentarlo otra vez –**

El menor no pudo evitar un rostro de total sorpresa al ver como el otro se hincaba enfrente, sacando una pequeña caja roja la extendió hacia él.

 **\- Karamatsu –** el mayor sonreía ampliamente abriendo aquella caja **\- ¿Quieres ser el esposo de este idiota? –**

El nombrado observo aquel anillo plateado con una piedra azul incrustada en el centro, nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar.

 **\- La última vez… -** pronuncio Kara en voz baja **– tuve miedo… si aceptaba, temía perderte, por eso me negué… y aun así te perdí…-** las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse.

 **\- Te juro que no me iré nunca –** afirmo con seguridad.

 **\- No sé cómo reaccionaran mis hermanos –** comento divertido.

 **\- Deja que yo me encargue –** contesto con una gran sonrisa **\- ¿Entonces? –**

Karamatsu asintió con el rostro sonrojado.

Osomatsu de inmediato le coloco el anillo y se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza, tras un momento se separó para poder besar al menor, suave al inicio y después con cierta desesperación.

 **\- Te extrañe tanto Karamatsu –** repetía aquello el mayor repartiendo rápidos besos por el rostro del otro.

 **\- Y yo a ti –** respondía sonrojado el de azul **– vamos a casa –** finalizo el contacto ante lo que recibió un puchero, ignorándole levanto las bolsas que antes había tirado.

 **\- Karamachuu~ mejor vamos a un hotel en serio te extrañe mucho –** le abrazo por la espalda recargándose en su hombro.

 **\- Hay que ir a casa o los demás se preocuparan –**

 **\- Pero espere mucho por esto, te he sido fiel todo este tiempo, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es no tener sexo? –** el mayor hablaba como si fuese a terminar haciendo un berrinche.

 **\- Eso hará nuestro encuentro aún más especial, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más... además, la última vez ya no pude darte tu regalo de cumpleaños completo –**

Ante la noticia Osomatsu se emocionó y deshaciendo el abrazo tomo una de las bolsas para poder sujetar la mano libre del menor.

 **\- ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a casa! –** grito ansioso jalando a su prometido.

Cuando los chicos hicieron aparición en su hogar, Osomatsu recibió sonrisas y golpes por igual, tras la noticia del compromiso, recibió aún más golpes.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu aguardaba en la recamara principal, diversos sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho, pero la felicidad y melancolía de estar de regreso aminoraban un poco la tristeza y ansiedad que tuvo que soportar al estar de encubierto. Movió la cabeza energéticamente para deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos y concentrarse en el presente. Deseaba ver a Jyushiko y saber todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Por fin podría disfrutar de una feliz vida con el buen chico de azul que se había colado en su camino; pero ahora, lo único que ansiaba era que Karamatsu entrara para darle " _aquella_ " sorpresa. Como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas, la puerta se abrió dando paso a su novio.

 **\- Lamento la demora –** entro Karamatsu cerrando tras de sí y manteniéndose a pocos pasos del otro, sonreía ampliamente y llevaba en manos una guitarra **– en la escuela aprendí a tocarla, así que decidí componerte una canción en la que demostrara mi gran sentir por ti –**

Osomatsu sentía que palidecía ante ello, él esperaba ver a Karamatsu con un sexy baby doll o hasta con un simple moño encima, pero aquello no entraba en ninguna de su s fantasías.

El menor comenzó a tocar un par de notas mientras entonaba una letra bastante cursi. Tras un momento simplemente sonrió, aquel chico era muy curioso, era fuerte y a la vez un llorón, en ocasiones algo distraído y torpe pero hábil para muchas tareas; amaba cada una de las características de Karamatsu y todo lo que hizo para estar a su lado había valido la pena _¿Quién iba a pensar que un ladrón iba a enamorarse a tal grado?_

Osomatsu espero paciente a que el otro terminara su canción, no tardo nada en quitarle el instrumento y arrojar a su pareja en la cama, necesitaba tanto al menor que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a sabiendas de que los hermanos estaban en casa. Karamatsu correspondía los besos entre sonrisas y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

En definitiva Osomatsu agradecía haberse topado con Karamatsu aquel día, ahora tenía un hogar, una familia y a la persona que más a amaba a su lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Me tomo bastante tiempo, pero por fin he culminado esta historia.

Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes dejaron un review pero no podía responderles directamente, de verdad, muchas gracias por leer.

Agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron pese a mi tardía en actualizar, sé que este no ha sido el mejor fic y aun me falta mejorar muchas cosas, pero agradezco que le dieran una oportunidad.

Muchísimas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
